Ancient Ways, Ancient Evils: Reimagined
by Hero-of-Winds
Summary: A remake of my most popular fanfic, "Ancient Ways, Ancient Evils". When evils from a time gone by return, it's up to Sonic, Amy, Shadow and a new hedgehog to unite the ancient and modern ways before both are gone forever. ShadAmy and SonOC. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue: History Lesson

Man was not always the dominating intelligent species on Earth. There was a time when animals that could walk, think, and speak were in control. These were the days where the Mobians ruled. They built great cities and monuments, engaged in the various sciences and arts, and even waged war on each other and forged empires from their victories.

The race who managed to conquer it all was the race of hedgehogs, a race that believed it was specially blessed by the planet. By forging alliances with other races, including the technologically-advanced kitsunes and magically-adept echidnas, the hedgehogs put all the other races into submission, and under their rule the world was united. And for two long millennia, the hedgehogs ruled unopposed, aided by the kitsunes' technology and the echidnas' magical relics. They thought it would last forever.

But nothing in this universe is permanent, not even the shining sun. The unopposed rule bred corruption, backstabbing and general immorality. Empires were stretched too far and discontent was always bubbling just beneath the surface. As the ruling hedgehogs struggled to keep their eternal empire from crumbling from within, a terrible force swept in and ruined it all in a matter of months. Anarchy reigned and that great empire was soon reduced to a shell. Many Mobians fled to the wilds to try and regain their connection with the planet, while others stayed behind in what was left, hurrying to rebuild.

At the same time, mankind, viewed by the Mobians as nothing more than "stupid hairless apes", began to build their own civilizations. As the Mobians struggled to rebuild, mankind began to overtake them. Fueled by an ambition that dwarfed even the most power-hungry of hedgehogs, they began to spread and advance.

The Mobians that still dwelt in the ruins sealed their cities from the world of mankind, while others opted to live amongst the race of men, who proclaimed to be guided by the heavens, not the earth.

Fast forward over four thousand years, give or take a century. Mankind has spread across the planet, while Mobians generally live in isolation or within the confines of human society. Those living amongst humans have taken to their ways, while those living in isolation cling to the ancient ways.

Lurking beneath are ancient evils, some older than civilization itself, waiting to sunder the planet and bring an end to the world. It will take the powers of the ancient ways to combat them.

This is the story of how four Mobians, born under the society of mankind, would rediscover the ancient ways…and defeat the ancient evils.


	2. Chapter 1: A Rose's Epiphany

**Author's Note**: These first few chapters will be devoted to some character development and to depict events that occurred some time before the first chapter of the original. I want to detail how the characters developed without having to resort to flashbacks like before. So if it sounds like I'm taking things too slow, that's why. Now, on with the show!

* * *

…Another day, another attempt to make Sonic her own gone down the drain. It was becoming all too monotonous for Amy, now that the planet was at peace after the Black Arms invasion was thwarted by Shadow, who had since disappeared off the face of the planet. She gazed longingly down the highway that led out of the city, one that Sonic was surely following now and sighed. In the confines of the city, her darling Sonic couldn't afford to go as fast due to all the activity, but once on the open road, pursuing him was hopeless.

_Beedle-beedle-beedle! Beedle-beedle-beedle!_

This sound caught Amy's attention. She pulled out a cell phone, which was the source of the sound. She flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"Amy Rose speaking." she said. The voice on the other end caused her sad spirits to lift a bit. "Eddy! I was wondering when you would call me!"

"Hey, sis," said the voice at the other end, one of a male in his mid twenties "How are things?"

"Better, now that you called, big bro," Amy replied as she started walking back towards the city. "Sonic got away from me…AGAIN." A few cars whizzed by her as she walked.

"Amy, you've really got to find something else to do with your time," her brother scolded. "Obsessing over a guy, especially one as elusive and difficult to catch as Sonic, is only going to make you miserable. You ought to find something else to occupy your time."

"Like what?" Amy asked as she kicked a beer can off the side of the road and into the nearby grass.

"Like…a hobby, or take a few classes!" he replied, "The city should have plenty of things to do. You just have to make an effort to look around."

"But Sonic IS my hobby, Edgar!" Amy replied in a whiny tone as she passed the sign that said "Westopolis City Limits", obviously not interested in her brother's suggestion.

"Amy, I won't let you waste your life chasing something you'll never catch," Edgar said sternly. "Either you find something else to occupy your time, or I stop paying for your living expenses."

"But, Eddy…" Amy whimpered.

"No buts, Amy!" Edgar replied harshly, now sounding much like a drill sergeant. "My paycheck comes from people's taxes, and you're wasting people's hard-earned money on your fruitless pursuits!"

"Okay, okay, I'll find something else to do!" the pink hedgehog replied as she winced. "Just don't yell like that."

"I'm sorry," Edgar apologized, his voice returned to normal, "But I better hear that you found something else to do with your time by the end of the month. Are we clear with that, Amy?"

"Yes, Edgar," Amy sighed.

"Alright, sis, talk to you at the end of the month," Edgar replied. "Bye."

"Bye, Eddy," Amy replied as she pressed the hang-up button on her phone. With a sigh, she changed her pass from a walk to a brisk run. It was nearing nightfall, and she wanted to be safe at home before it got too dark.

Downtown Westopolis was still in a shambles, but it seemed that life was returning. Many of the buildings had businesses that either finished rebuilding, or were startups that replaced the old ones. Many people walked the streets and sidewalks, which had long ago been cleared of debris, though it was much smaller than the amount that typically did so prior to the invasion.. Many of the skyscrapers still lacked roofs and were exposed to the elements, but most of the smaller buildings had been saved from the wrath of the Black Arms or repaired the damage done. There were numerous street lamps still upright, and many of them were covered with fliers and advertisements.

As Amy walked along, she noticed a discarded newspaper lying on the ground, open to the Arts section. Curious, she picked it up and started looking through it. Soon enough, she saw a small ad for something.

_Eduction in Traditional Visual Art_

_Starting July 20th_

_At Westopolis U's Institute of Modern Art_

_Open To All_

_Call Now to Register_

_Registration Ends July 6th_

"Art classes, huh?" Amy thought out loud. "I suppose I could give them a shot." She glanced at the date of the newspaper.

"July 5th! I better register now if I want to get in!"

* * *

Amy was just in the nick of time to register, as she managed to snag the last available slot out of one hundred. She spent the next two weeks gathering anything she could need, and the anticipation for the first day of classes consumed her so much, that there would be days where Sonic would never pop into her head at all.

Finally, the day came.

Amy woke up early, gathered her things and headed down to the subway station, only a few blocks from her modest but tasteful decorated apartment. Luckily, Westopolis' subway system had remained largely undamaged from the attack, though the damage it did sustain made it impossible to operate. Within a week of the Black Arms' defeat, it was up and running again.

As Amy stood at the place where the actual train would stop, she saw Tails, of all people, coming down the stairs not too far behind her. The two-tailed fox was sporting a pair of simple shorts and an old blue vest that was stained with oil and grease, and was carrying a small metal briefcase. The fox noticed her too, and came running.

"Amy!" he exclaimed once they got within a reasonable speaking distance, "What are you doing here? And what's with the sketchbook?"

"I'm taking art classes!" Amy chirped. "I felt like I wanted to do something else with my time besides chasing Sonic." Tails, not used to this sort of talk from Amy, wore a look of disbelief on his face.

"Well, I'm glad you found something else to do with your time," Tails replied with a bit of relief in his voice. "Where are they taking place?" The sound of the incoming subway train could be heard.

"The university," Amy replied, speaking a little louder as the subway began to roll in. "I got up early so I could still get to my first class on time if I got lost. Where are you headed?"

"I'm going there, too!" Tails answered loudly, trying to speak over the screeching brakes of the subway train. "The engineering researchers want to take a look at the blueprints of some new stuff I'm working on."

"Well, in that case, let's stick together!" Amy replied. With that, the two got on the train after waiting for the exiting passengers to get off.

As they got on, Amy noticed another hedgehog Mobian sitting on the train very close to the door they got on; a purple one that was obviously female. She looked to be around Sonic's age and size, but noticeably skinnier; her quills were curved up like Shadow's, and she had four arcing bangs dyed a dark yellow-green; she wore a black top that exposed her navel, and the left shoulder was held together by strips of cloth, while a picture of the Earth surrounded by the words "The Earth is Full Go Home" surrounded the image; she also wore jeans with a gaping hole in the right knee, and two bracelets and a collar with short metal stubs sticking out of them; and her shoes were black with a splatter of green on the toes while small white rings were bound via leather straps onto them. Her face was not initially visible, as she was apparently drawing a large sketchbook much like Amy's, except it definitely had seen quite a bit of use. Her feet were stretched out onto the seat back in front of her. She had a distinctly rebellious look to her.

"Hey, I wonder if she's one of my classmates," Amy whispered to Tails as they moved to sit down. "I'll go ask." Amy started over towards the other hedgehog before Tails could even warn her of the potential stupidity of her act. He instead sat down right in front of the two hedgehogs.

"Excuse me," Amy said politely. "Is this seat taken?" The other hedgehog turned her head to look at Amy, now revealing her facial features. She had a pair of sapphire blue eyes, and wore red lipstick that gave the illusion of full lips. Her left ear was pierced in three places and three silver studs decorated it. She looked at Amy, who still dressed in her short red and white skirt, red hair-band and gold bracelets, with a look of distaste.

"Eh, go ahead," she said with a sigh. Amy sat down next to the girl and without thinking, peeked over at what she was sketching. Tails sighed and shook his head at Amy's continuing disregard for societal norms, but a quick sideward glance at her from the purple hedgehog was enough to make Amy stop peeking.

"Are you, by chance, going to those art classes at the University?" the pink hedgehog asked, attempting to make small talk. "That's where I'm going." The girl didn't respond, and continued to draw without so much as a nod or a shake of the head.

"Amy, it doesn't sound like she's the talkative type," Tails said as he turned around, sitting on his knees. "Just leave her alone."

"Yeah, I'm going. I've gone there for the past two years," the purple hedgehog suddenly replied. "What's it to you, kid?"

"Um…well, I just thought it would be nice to get to know my classmates," Amy replied innocently. "My name's Amy Rose; what's yours?"

"Just call me Tahra," the purple hedgehog replied, laying her sketchbook down. "…With an H." She glanced over at Tails, and she blinked a few seconds in disbelief. "Hey, aren't you that fox kid who helped to prevent that huge space station from colliding with Earth?"

Tails blushed a bit with embarrassment. "Yeah I guess…but it was really Sonic and Shadow who saved everyone. Amy and I are friends with Sonic."

"…Really?" Tahra said with great interest. Who would have thought that a girly little runt like Amy was a close friend of the world's most renowned hero?

* * *

Weeks passed. Amy and Tahra, despite their age difference, slowly became more comfortable around each other, though Tahra never officially acknowledged Amy as a friend yet. She would do her best to complement Tahra's work and offer her own work up for critique, which the punk hedgehog did not skimp on, sometimes causing Amy to mope around for the rest of the class. Even so, Amy made every attempt she could to befriend her punkish acquaintance.

But it was all to no avail. Outside of class, Tahra rarely spoke to Amy unless Tails was around. She was more interested in her connection to Sonic than to Amy herself, and the pink hedgehog never understood why. That would all change one brisk fall day.

The room where the class was being held was old and messy, the tan walls dotted with strange artworks varying from abstract paintings to weird sculptures.

"Okay, class," the teacher, a skinny human male in his late twenties, with dyed blue hair and clothes straight out of the local Hawt Tawpic, and in an accent that called into question his heterosexuality, "today's homework assignment is an exercise I've never tried before, but I've been dying to do every since I came up with it. I want everyone to create a picture of something that you think is a realistic possibility, but actually could never happen."

"Tahra," Amy asked the purple hedgehog, who was sitting next to her as always, "what does he mean?" Tahra shrugged.

"Ask him yourself," she replied. Amy then raised her hand.

"The girl in the cute red dress, way in the back!" he said. "What's your question?"

"Um…I don't understand what you mean," she said uneasily. She and Tahra were the only non-humans in the class, which is why they always stayed in the back.

"Whatever you want it to mean," he replied nonchalantly. "Are there any other questions?" Seeing none, the teacher proceeded to dismiss the class. Everyone started to mill out, chatting amongst themselves. The two hedgehogs were the first ones out, and like most days, they talked little between the classroom and their respective subway stops, only saying goodbyes once Amy had to get off, though they did have each other's cell phone numbers in case they had problems with assignments.

Amy popped off her boots and laid back on her blue loveseat with sketchbook and pencils ready to work on the assignment. Of course, the pink hedgehog knew just the thing she wanted to draw.

Amy began by drawing a picture of her self. She had gotten very good at drawing self-portraits, but she also used photographs as well. When she was done, Amy had drawn a picture of her embracing and deeply kissing some unknown Mobian. It was a provocative picture to say the least, even in sketch form.

"Okay, now to draw Knuckles!" she thought out loud with a giggle as she began to work on the male that her drawn self was embracing, starting with the head. "The teacher will love this, I just know he will!"

But as she continued to work, she suddenly noticed that she was drawing Sonic's head.

"I must have Sonic on the brain again," Amy said to herself with a giggle. "I'll just erase it and start again."

As she tried to draw Knuckles' head again, she instead drew Sonic's.

"C'mon, Amy, you're supposed to draw Knuckles!" she said to herself with more frustration in her tone.

But her hand wouldn't listen. Five more times she tried to draw Knuckles' head, and five more times did she draw Sonic instead. Each progressive attempt made Amy more and more distraught. She couldn't understand why this was happening. She tried a sixth and a seventh time, but still her hand would not obey. Finally, Amy's frustration boiled over.

"…You stupid sketchbook," Amy cried out as she tossed the sketchbook on the wall, "Stop making me draw Sonic! He will be mine! He will!" She clasped her head and staggered around as her conscious and subconscious wrestled with each other. For what seemed like an eternity, but was really only fifteen minutes, the conflict raged on. Finally, she fell flat on her floor, and was panting quickly, so vigorous was the mental conflict.

She got unsteadily to her feet, and looked over at a full-length mirror near the door to her bedroom. Amy slowly made her way over to the mirror and looked at herself. She saw herself in the same red and white dress and same boots…the same childish, immature and clueless stalker girl that chased Sonic wherever he went.

And suddenly it all made sense; Sonic's desperate fleeing, Tahra's looks of disapproval, Tails' constant dismay at how she acted…she finally realized what it all meant. No, she had always known, but she kept denying it. She kept lying to herself. But tonight she couldn't keep up the act.

She looked over at a framed photo that consisted of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and herself. Amy was clinging to Sonic, while he was struggling to get away while maintaining a smile, and Tails and Knuckles were both smiling awkwardly as well.

Amy wanted to take that picture, rip it to shreds, and smash the frame to nothing but splinters and glass shards. In her moment of epiphany, she had seen that her old self was the reason Sonic didn't want to be around her, and she hated that old self. Hated it with a passion she never had before. If she wanted Sonic to love her as she loved him, it was time for a change.

Immediately, she literally ripped off her dress, revealing only a training and her panties. Puberty was just setting in for her. She stared at her scrawny, childish form with equal loathing. As she gazed upon herself, she knew that changing her behavior would not be enough. She needed a new body image as well, to remold her body into something better, something Sonic would pay attention to. As she composed herself, she suddenly realized that she was without clothing, save for her unmentionables. Frantically, she rushed to her wardrobe to find something else to wear.

To her frustration, she found nothing but the same red and white dresses. All she could see were those same dresses. Desperate to find something else, she flung every single one aside, but eventually found a pair of gym shorts and tank top that she had bought for herself a few months ago. Right now, she would take anything over these red dresses, these pretty red prisons.

The feeling of these new clothes was liberating. It was a small step, but one she had to take to remake herself. She turned to the dozens of red dresses, and her anger returned. Rushing over to a drawer, she extracted a large pair of scissors and then picked up one of the dresses. With great relish, she made a tiny snip. The sight of the piece of fabric falling to the floor gave Amy goosebumps.

She made another snip.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Before long she was cutting up every single red dress she owned, and was laughing at the top of her lungs like a girl possessed as she did. For the next four hours she proceeded to turn her entire wardrobe of red dresses into cloth confetti. It was a feeling of sheer ecstasy she had never felt since she had first laid eyes on Sonic.

But eventually, she became too tired to continue. A single red dress was left. Amy looked at it, then at the scissors.

"You can stay," she said to the dress. "…just as a souvenir from my childhood." She calmly put the scissors back in the drawer, and immediately called up Tahra. If anyone could help her change her image, that purple hedgehog could.

* * *

**Author's Endnote**: Wow, that was long. And I still have another part I want to cover, and then there's Tahra, Sonic and Shadow to deal with. But boy, I had a ball working on this one. Don't worry, the action will get rolling soon enough.


	3. Chapter 2: A Rose Blooms

**Author's Note**: Man, I'm having a ball doing Amy's character development. I apologize to anyone who's looking for some immediate action/romance. I'll get to it soon enough. But for now, let's continue with Amy's development.

* * *

Tahra had trouble believing her ears when she received that phone call about twelve hours ago. Though she had only known her for a month or so at most, she was suddenly burdened with the task of turning the perky, lovesick, and childish Amy into something new, something more mature. It would be a challenge, but she sensed the resolve in her classmate's tone.

Now she stood in the forty-five degree (Fahrenheit) weather, just outside one of the city's surviving department stores, Lauren's, dressed in a similar outfit as before, but now she wore a dark green jacket. Amy was supposed to arrive five minutes ago, and she had already been waiting for twenty minutes, and only now was regretting that she didn't opt to wait inside.

Luckily, she soon spotted Amy rushing as fast as she could toward her, waving like crazy. She was still sporting the gym shorts and tank top from the night before, but still wore the red hair-band. Amy skidded to a stop, just inches from Tahra, who moved out of the way in case she would barrel into her.

"Hi, Tahra," Amy panted. "I got here as…fast as I could."

"It's okay," the purple hedgehog replied. "Let's go inside and get to work. Excited?"

"More than you know!" Amy answered enthusiastically. With that, the two girls walked into the store, side-by-side.

* * *

The interior of Lauren's was massive and vaulting, a veritable cathedral to fashion and consumerism. Clothes and clothes racks filled the store as far as the eye could see. The store was two-tiered, and the two girls had entered on the bottom tier. Just ahead of them was a case full of jewelry, and to their left was a women's casual section, while to their right was the men's suit department. The air seemed to be filled with the scents of various perfumes.

"That section over there looks like a good place to start," Tahra said, pointing over to the women's casual section nearby. "We'll need to buy a lot, since you did tear up about forty-eight perfectly good skirts.

"Forty-seven, actually," Amy corrected her, somewhat embarrassed. Tahra rolled her eyes and started toward the section that she had pointed out.

Within moments of setting foot in the section, the purple hedgehog immediately started grabbing items off the racks and moving between them with astonishing speed and finesse. Amy was surprised at just how quickly she weaved her way through the racks and shelves. Sonic could perform a similar task while going twice as fast without so much as breaking a sweat, but it was still quite a sight. In a matter of minutes, Tahra had gathered thirty Mobian-sized t-shirts off the racks, but was now struggling to hold them all. They were stacked like a tower, which was wavering like a reed in a windstorm.

"Let me have a few of those!" Amy exclaimed with great concern. "Your arms are going to pop out of their sockets if you carry any more!" Tahra grinned awkwardly as her knees wobbled from all the weight, and the tower looks ready to fall. Thinking fast, Amy rushed back to the front of the store, and snagged a shopping cart, returning just in time to catch some of the tumbling tower of clothes in the wagon.

"Nice save, Amy…" Tahra sighed as she put the ones in her hands into the wagon. "Now, we need to find you some pants."

* * *

The hunt had lasted for a while, but the girls had managed to gather ten pairs of jeans, nine sweaters, seven blouses and three belts that seemed promising. They were glad that Lauren's was around, as most department stores only stocked clothes for humans. Anywhere else and the two girls would have to shop in the children's section. With their hoard of clothing in the wagon, the girls headed for the dressing rooms. Now it was time to start culling out that which would not work.

Amy picked out ten shirts, two pairs of jeans, four sweaters and four blouses that seemed immediately appealing, and went into the fitting room to try them on. She closed the door behind her and laid the clothes down. She undressed down to her bra and panties, and paused to look at herself.

If she didn't know any better, she had grown a bit since the night before.

She shook her head, thinking she was just a result of her excited mind, and she put on one of the pairs of jeans and shirt. The jeans were a little big on her, but they looked fine. The first shirt she tried on, however, immediately felt wrong to her. It had the picture of the biohazard symbol on it in neon yellow. This was not the image she was trying to convey, and how she thought this was appealing was beyond her. And so she quickly removed it and tossed it on the small nearby bench.

The next shirt she tried was a blue one with a green flame on it. Again, it didn't fit what she wanted. She tossed that one away too.

The third shirt, however, seemed to work. It was magenta-colored, and devoid of any additional decoration. Amy smiled with satisfaction…this is what she wanted. No frills, no loud attitude, nothing overly fancy. The color was strong, and still feminine.

Now knowing what she was looking for, she quickly rooted out all the other shirts. Out of the ten, she picked four: the magenta shirt, a red one, an orange one, and a mint green one, all without additional decoration. She finally decided to show off the magenta one to Tahra. She picked up one of the belts, one with a simple heart buckle, and looped it into her jeans. Once she was all ready, she called for Tahra, who came to her, stopping just outside the door.

"Hey Tahra, tell me what you think about this!" Amy said with an excited giggle. She stepped out and opened her arms like a performer making an entrance. "…Ta-daaaa!" Tahra looked her over for a moment, and nodded.

"I like what I see," the purple hedgehog said. "However, we should do something about those shoes. They don't work for me here." Amy was relieved a bit now that she had gained Tahra's approval for the moment, though work still needed to be done. To her surprise, Tahra then produced a pair of shoes that were the same color as Amy's current shirt, and with black soles.

"Try these on," If they don't fit, we can find another in your size."

* * *

The shopping trip was a massive success, but Amy knew her brother wouldn't be happy with her spending 450 Federation dollars of his hard-earned money on clothes. She had obtained fourteen t-shirts, six pairs of jeans, four blouses, three belts, and nine long-sleeve shirts. In celebration, Amy was now wearing the outfit she had shown off for Tahra, after removing all the tags and paying for it, of course.

"So, Amy, do you like your new look so far?" Tahra asked her. "I sure do."

"So far, yeah," Amy replied. "But this is only the beginning for me. Even with these new clothes, I still feel kinda…scrawny."

"You're…what, thirteen?" Tahra replied. "Puberty has yet to really start working its magic. Give it time."

"I know, but…is there a way I could make it go faster?" Amy said with a slight whine. Tahra sighed and shrugged. Amy still had a long way to go.

"I dunno…exercise more, build some lean muscle," the purple hedgehog answered. "I'm sure you could find something to do." Amy nodded. She would think of something when she got home. She and Tahra said their goodbyes, and Amy started the long walk to her apartment with all the heavy clothes. But she wasn't fully prepared for what Tahra was about to say next.

"Wanna get some lunch?"

Amy stopped mid-step, and turned around. Tahra was still standing there, her arms crossed and an amiable smile across her face.

"My treat," Tahra added. Amy was still a bit stunned, but walked back over to her.

"You m-mean…as f-friends?" the pink hedgehog stammered. The purple hedgehog nodded. Amy let out a loud squeal of joy as she dropped her bags and embraced her friend, who was actually her friend now. Tahra sighed, and let Amy hug her.

She didn't want to mention it, Amy was the first friend she ever had here in the city.

* * *

The two girls found their lunch at a small but reputable deli several blocks from the Lauren's department store. They ordered some sandwiches to go, and they ate them as they walked home. They chatted and laughed together as they walked and ate, now that their friendship was official.

They were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't see the chameleon Mobian right in their path until moments before collision. After narrowly avoiding impact, the chameleon took notice of who he had almost run into, and blinked several times, making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Amy…Amy, is that you?" the chameleon exclaimed.

"Espio; It's been a while!" Amy replied. "Fancy running into you here, especially when you aren't invisible."

"I could say roughly the same to you," Espio answered. "When did you start wearing clothing like that? And if I may inquire about who your friend is here?"

"Answer one, a few hours ago," Tahra replied before Amy could speak up. "…Answer two, the name's Tahra; Charmed." Espio acknowledged her with a nod, but turned his attention back to Amy.

"Well, it's certainly nice seeing you again, but I'm afraid I can't linger further," the chameleon replied. "I have an important matter to attend to, and I fear I may be late. May the rest of your day be enjoyable, ladies." With that, Espio walked around the two girls and continued onward, but Amy, curious about the appointment, called out to him.

"…With who?" she said.

Espio paused and turned around "Just a friend of mine. He teaches martial arts at a dojo, but he and I have tea together once a month."

Tahra elbowed Amy. "…Martial arts! Now that seems like something you could do to get in shape." Amy nodded in agreement. Overhearing this, Espio added something else.

"I'll let him know you're interested in seeing him," the chameleon replied. He produced a pen, a scrap of paper and scribbled something down on the paper before doubling back to give it to Amy. "The dojo is at this address, and it is also his place of residence."

"Thanks, Espio," Amy replied as she took the paper. With that, the chameleon continued onward to his destination, with a bit more haste this time.

* * *

Monday came, and Amy was all set to meet the martial arts master that made his home in the city that day. After classes were over, Amy and Tahra went to the subway, but this time, the pink hedgehog would not join her friend, but instead went to the address Espio gave her.

The dojo seemed completely out of place in the big city. While most of the buildings were made of steel, and concrete, the dojo seemed to be made mainly of dried bamboo and wood, and it had a small fountain and well-attended garden sitting just outside it. It was designed in typically Eastern styles, not unlike an emperor's palace. It was like a little piece of the East had been moved to the city.

As she approached the doorway, suddenly a large number of young human children, accompanied by their parents, came pouring out of the wooden door, all dressed in pint-sized training uniforms. At the end of this line was a mostly bald old man, save for some white hair on the sides and back of his head. He was very short, not even standing five feet tall in his hunched stance, aided by a cane. However, he was full of vigor and life, and appeared younger than he actually was. He had a long wispy white mustache and slanted eyes. Though he was most likely a master of a deadly combat art, the man had a friendly and peaceful aura to him, and seemed like the kind of person you could tell all your troubles to without a care. He quickly took notice of Amy, and bade her to come closer.

"Ah, you must be the Amy Rose girl Espio told me about," the old man said once Amy was close to him. "Please, do come in." He turned around and made his way back into the dojo.

"Yes, sir," Amy said, trying to be as respectful as possible. She followed him into the dojo itself, which was a large room with some simple gym training equipment, such as punching bags, training dummies, and a mirror to self-judge whether one was using the proper technique. The room was well-lit, almost as if it was lit by the sun itself. The old man made his way toward the center of the room and then sat down, cross-legged. Instinctively, Amy removed her shoes and socks before following him and sat down in front of him so she was facing him.

"So, my eager child, you wish to learn the art of unarmed combat from me?" the old man began. Amy confirmed that with a nod.

"Tell me, why do you wish to learn this potentially lethal technique? Do you fear for your life? Do you have enemies you wish to be victorious over? Loved ones you want to protect? Tell me, young one."

"I…I was hoping to get more into shape, and I figured that…" Amy began. The old man's brow furrowed with disapproval.

"Ah, you are dissatisfied with the body the planet has given you? Well, I am glad you do not resort to more self-destructive means to reshape your body. Yet…I sense something underlying this."

"There's no oth…" Amy began.

"I have lived eighty-three years, and I've dealt with many a liar," the old man interrupted. "Be truthful and tell me the underlying purpose that changing your body will serve."

"There's this guy I really like…"

"Ah, love!" the old man interrupted yet again. "It is a shame that the body is honored more than the mind in the eyes of people. But, it is a truth that cannot be escaped these days."

"I guess it sounds like you don't want to teach me…" Amy sighed.

"…Nonsense! I will not be so quick to judge. Your reasons are perfectly understandable. You are young, as well. Did you not see the small children who came out of my school when you arrived? They are very easy to teach. They have not yet solidified their prejudices or their habits, and will absorb the wisdom and techniques I teach them easily. Your own prejudices and habits have begun to solidify, but there is still some malleability." Amy wondered if the old man had a few screws loose, but held her tongue.

"Allow me to judge your potential for a moment, child." The old man leaned closer to Amy, looking straight into her eyes. To the hedgehog, it felt as if he was staring into her very soul. For a few moments, his expression of concentration and focus held, but suddenly, his expression turned to one of utter shock. Amy had a dormant store of inner energy he had not seen in years.

"Sir, do I have the potential you're looking for?" Amy asked.

"Y-yes," the old man stammered as he stood up. "It's most certainly there. I would be happy to teach you." Amy's expression lit up with joy.

"Thank you, sir!" she exclaimed.

"You will hereafter refer to me as Khang-sensei while we are engaged in training," the old man replied, "but my full name is Khang Yakujo."

"Of course, Khang-sensei…oh, my training starts when?" Amy asked. She was answered by a sudden strike to the face from Yakujo's cane that knocked her off her feet.

"It starts now, little rose petal," the old man chuckled. "…On your feet, now."

* * *

Weeks and then months passed. Before Amy knew it, a year and a day had gone by since she began her martial arts training. Khang subjected Amy to much physical hardship and many tests of mental fortitude, things he did not normally do for his normal students. But it did wonders for Amy…more than she could know.

One morning, Amy, now fourteen years old, woke up from a particularly deep sleep, feeling more energized that usual. As she got out of bed, the hedgehog glanced at the full length mirror in her room and stared in disbelief at what she saw.

She remembered going to bed the previous night being about an inch shorter than she was now, and her general body shape had more of the lean muscle mass that Tahra had mentioned so long ago. What was more, the tiny breasts she had the night before were noticeably larger now.

"I though Tahra said puberty was a slow process," she thought out loud. "Either she lied to me, or that martial arts stuff is really working." Amy walked over to her small kitchen to pour herself a bowl of cereal, when she heard the familiar sound of a hedgehog running at a hundred-plus miles per hour zooming by. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Sonic! He's back! I can't believe he's back!" she said excitedly, now racing to get dressed. "I can't wait to show him the new, improved me! I bet he'll think twice before running from me now." Completely forgetting breakfast, she managed to get her favorite magenta shirt, belt and jeans on, put on her shoes, and raced out the door as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Sonic was as elusive as ever, and Amy was getting hungry. But she would not let him slip away today. It was for this chance that Amy had remade herself. While the changes certainly improved her self-esteem and confidence, the chance to make Sonic not immediately run away was the reason she even set out to redefine herself.

As she rounded a corner, she spotted Sonic dodging into an alleyway. Close behind was a small squadron of TV news trucks, obviously trying to score an impromptu interview with the heroic hedgehog. They didn't see him dodge into the alleyway and drove right by.

This was her chance. With his mind on avoiding other pursuers, Amy could finally get close to him. She immediately went over to the wall nearby, and leaned up against it as she waited patiently for Sonic to come back out in the open.

Sure enough, Sonic poked his head out, and after looking left and right to see if the coast was clear, the rest of him followed. He turned left, and stopped right in front of Amy. For a moment, he didn't recognize her.

"Amy?!" he exclaimed before going to "Distract the crazed stalker long enough so I can clear out" mode. "I didn't recognize you for a second there."

"It's great to see you again, Sonic," Amy replied with a genial smile, not even moving an inch to try and grab him. This confused the blue hedgehog completely. The Amy he knew would have tried to tackle him as soon as he appeared. Something wasn't right here.

"Yeah, so…you look great. It's like looking at a different person."

"In a way..." Amy replied with a smile, "You are. The Amy you left behind is just a memory now."

Sonic was now very suspicious. The person he was talking to couldn't be Amy. There was no way she'd be able to keep her cool like this in front of him. To confirm his hypothesis, he started to inch away as he started making excuses.

"Well, I gotta run, Ames. Tails wants me to help him experiment with one of his new devices. Hopefully he won't blow up the lab again."

"Have fun with that," Amy replied, still not making a move. "See you later."

"See ya…" Sonic said nervously as he took off. He walked away from her a few yards, then stopped and looked back, expecting her to be charging in his direction.

She still hadn't moved an inch.

He moved another twenty yards before looking behind him.

He swore Amy had moved AWAY from him this time.

"Weird," he thought. "I better go see Tails about this…"

Meanwhile, Amy smiled smugly as she heard the patter of Sonic's shoes fade out. Her efforts were paying off. It was only a matter of time now, in her mind.

Of course, fate had its own plans in store for her...

* * *

**Author's Note**: I feel this is a good point to change focus from Amy to Sonic now. I really had fun doing Amy's development. I really wanted to add more, but these chapters are already long enough as is, and I bet you're all itching for some action and/or romance. Well, you'll get it soon enough. I promise.


	4. Chapter 3: Blue and Pink Don't Mix?

**Author's Note**: Well, folks. It's time to move the limelight from Amy to Sonic.

* * *

Sonic's mind was still reeling from the shocking encounter with Amy as he made tracks for Tails' workshop in Westopolis. In his own mind, the pink hedgehog he had just encountered was not the Amy he knew. Amy was annoying, scrawny, hyperactive, short-tempered and clingy. The Amy he just ran into was calm, easy-going, and…

…Quite pretty.

The blue hedgehog skidded to a stop and shook his head as this thought crossed his mind.

"What am I thinking?" he thought. "Sure, the old Amy was kinda cute acting all innocent, but she wasn't pretty! Not like that!" He raced onward towards his destination, where Tails would most likely be able to provide a rational explanation for what he had seen.

But something else caught Sonic's attention. It was a scent…a familiar and irresistible scent. The smell of beans, onions and special sauce caressed the inside of the hedgehog's nostrils, and Amy was soon completely out of mind.

Soon enough he came upon the workshop, an abandoned garage on the northern side of the city that the government had given to Tails for his work in accelerating the city's reconstruction. Tails had renovated it with some help, and now he spent most of his time working on some new invention. But today, he was standing outside, eating a chili dog as he leaned against the doorframe of his workshop while waited for Sonic's arrival. The two-tailed fox waved excitedly as he spotted his blue friend.

"Sonic! Hey!" he called out. The blue hedgehog didn't even need to be called. Lured by the wondrous scent of hot chilidogs, he rushed right past Tails and came to a dead stop in front of a Styrofoam container of six dogs. Sonic picked one up and immediately took a bite. After swallowing, he sighed contentedly, having not had a great chilidog for over a year.

"Sonic, would it kill you to say hello to your best friend?" Tails complained. Sonic grinned awkwardly.

"Sorry, Tails," the hedgehog replied. "You know I can't resist Bert's chili dogs. But it's even better to have them with my good bud!" He took another bite, savoring every bit of it. "Man, they're as good as I remember." He swallowed his bite and then sat down on a small lounge chair near the rear of the garage.

"Well, it's good to see you too, Sonic," the fox sighed as he returned to his workbench. "So, what brings you back to this neck of the woods?"

"I felt like I needed to catch up with my old pals after wandering around for over a year," the hedgehog replied, "Especially after beating Dr. Eggman…again." Tails hopped onto a stool that allowed him to work at his workbench.

"What was he up to this time?" Tails asked, half-interested and half-focused on completing his latest project. "I'm surprised I didn't catch wind of him."

"He was building some sort of new weapon," Sonic replied after taking another bite of chili dog. "He wasn't quite done building it when I showed up, so I never got to see the tin can in action before I scrapped it. I wish I had let him tell me like he usually does."

"Well, another victory no one will ever know about, I guess," the fox replied as he finished tightening a bolt on his project. There were a few moments of silence before Sonic asked his next question.

"Hey, Tails…have you noticed anything weird about Amy lately?" The fox set the device down and turned around.

"Weird? Not really," Tails replied after a moment of thought. "Is something wrong with her? Last time I saw her she was as normal as could be."

"Well, I ran into her a little while ago, and…and it was like she was a completely different person! She was as tall as me, she wasn't wearing that red skirt like she normally does, and you want to know the weirdest part?"

"What?" Tails asked, though he already suspected what the next part would be.

"She didn't even bother to chase me. She just smiled, waved hello, and asked how I was!" Sonic got to his feet and started mimicking the old Amy in a satirical fashion, making large, weepy eyes and clasping his hands together. "There was no 'MARRY ME MY DARLING SONIC' or 'I'LL MAKE YOU MINE SONIC' or even 'GO ON A DATE WITH ME SONIC' or any of her usual behavior. It's really freaking me out."

Tails, still laughing at Sonic's mimicry, managed to provide an explanation. "Oh wow, you really HAVE been gone a while. I guess you wouldn't know about the 'image redefinition' she did while you were out traveling."

"…Image redefinition?" Sonic said with puzzled look on his face.

"I'll try to give you the short version," Tails said. "Not long after you left, Amy enrolled in some art classes, and apparently had some major epiphany as a result. She stopped wearing her red skirts and started wearing pants and shirts like most humans do. She's also been doing some sort of martial arts training for the past year or so…"

"…Martial arts training? Amy? You're pulling my leg!" Sonic said with a laugh. "There's no way Amy would subject herself to that sort of sweaty exercise!"

"That's what I said a year ago," Tails replied. "But that was before I took this footage a few days ago." Tails went over to one of his shelves, and pulled out a disc used to store video footage, brought it over to a small disc player connected to a TV on his workbench and put the disc in the open slot. "Prepare to have your mind blown."

The player whirred for a moment, and then an image of Amy, dressed in her training garb, came onscreen, with a legless human dummy made of ballistics gel next to her, securely attached to the floor via a stand. Sonic noticed that she still looked smaller compared to the Amy he had encountered today.

"_Hey Tails! Is the camera on?" _

"_For the sixth time, Amy, it's on and it's rolling."_

"_Okay, here I go! And don't blink!"_

What Sonic saw caused his jaw to drop open. Amy assumed a fighting stance, took a deep breath, and after a high-pitched "Yi-yi-yi-yi" cry, started punching the dummy repeatedly. It wouldn't have been out of the ordinary, except for one thing:

Her strikes were fast. Lightning fast.

It looked like she had sprouted a dozen more arms as she attacked, while the dummy was being dented more and more. After continuing this for about twenty seconds, Amy suddenly unleashed a final strike that caused the dummy to fly clear off its stand. The pink hedgehog panted quickly, worn out from her strenuous technique.

"_So, what do you think of this rose's thorns, Tails?"_

The voice of Tails emitted some incomprehensible gibberish before the screen went black.

"Please tell me you edited that footage, Tails…" Sonic said, utterly distraught by what he had seen. The fox shook his head.

"I still can't believe it's real either; but I guess you were right…there IS something weird about her."

"Great," Sonic groaned, flinging his hands up in despair. "I leave behind an annoying twerp and come back to a martial arts killing machine! Now I'm really confused!"

"Why?" Tails asked.

The hedgehog sighed. "When I talked with her, she was so calm, so collected…it was almost…well…" The fox quickly caught on to what his friend was confused about and burst out laughing, falling backwards onto his butt.

"What, Tails? What's so funny?!"

Tails could only sputter out a few words, so uncontrollable was his laughter. "You…Amy…tree…baby carriage…"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH AMY!" Sonic cried out at the top of his lungs when he heard this. "I would never tie myself down to anyone or anything, especially to her!"

But Tails couldn't stop laughing at how his friend, a stalwart independent traveler, loving only the road beneath his feet and the wind that guided his wandering, could suddenly fall so easily for his stalker fangirl after simply seeing that she had grown a pair of boobs.

* * *

"Perhaps a nice run around the city will clear my head," Sonic thought as he stepped out of Tails' garage, where he had spent the night sleeping in a hammock. While he didn't dream of Amy as he was half-expecting to, his dream was still quite disconcerting.

_Sonic was surrounded by clouds, and falling faster and faster. After what seemed like hours, he appeared from out of the clouds, and was directly above a fast-flowing river. He screamed and tried to call for help, but no one was there. And his cries were more like an infant's than his normal voice. Before he could fully grasp what was going on, he was in the river, surrounded by a violent, yet pitch black abyss, with no light, but the sound of rushing water could be heard above him. He flailed helplessly as the current carried him along. He managed to right himself, and then looked downstream. He saw a single gigantic, bloodshot eye, and a massive jawless mouth, which let out an unearthly, piercing scream. Sonic opened his mouth to cry out in terror, and then felt water rush into his lungs…_

When he finally awoke from his night terror, he found that it was already late afternoon. Tails was by his side, an expression of relief on his face that his friend was finally awake.

It was not the first time he had the dream, but it was the first time since he foiled Dr. Eggman's most recent plot to take over the world, that he had it. But he managed to force it into his subconscious again as he started off. He decided to take a rooftop route today, and immediately made his way toward a nearby alleyway. He hopped onto the walls, and leapt between them to gain height, before clearing the roof. He did a few forward somersaults before landing gracefully on his feet.

From there, Sonic began his run. He zipped about, leaping from rooftop to rooftop with the greatest of ease. He had heard the humans had a sport called parkour, where people would always take pains to leap over things or deftly cross narrow walkways, often in dangerous ways, as a form of exercise. Sonic would probably be the best parkour athlete ever if he formally engaged in the sport. But in reality, it was just another fun thing for him to do during his morning runs.

After about ten minutes of roof-hopping and acrobatics, which had taken him all the way across the city, the blue hedgehog decided he would take a ground-based route home. He leapt off a building and onto the wall of the one next to it, and slid down the wall carefully, as he was over fifty feet off the ground.

Once he was safely on the ground, Sonic finally realized that he was really hungry, having neglected to eat something back at Tails' garage. He never carried money on his person. Usually that wasn't an issue, being that any restaurant he patronized would give him a free meal as a continued expression of gratitude for saving them from total annihilation. But he always felt guilty about using people like that.

He spotted a small pizza parlor just across the road, and figured he could grab a bite there before heading home. But as the hedgehog got closer, he saw that Amy was there, chatting with Tahra, whom he had not met yet. The mere sight of Amy caused great confusion and conflict in his mind. While he was drawn to the food and to Amy, at the same time he didn't want to accidentally admit his recently realized feelings towards her. But eventually his basic drives overcame him, and he walked nervously into the mostly empty pizza parlor.

Immediately, Amy saw Sonic and giggled. She then called over to a pudgy, thick-mustachioed man at the counter,.

"Give my friend here two slices, on me!!" she exclaimed. Sonic swallowed nervously.

"Two slices, coming-a right up!" the man said as he picked up a pair of plain slices and stuck them in the oven. Sonic, compelled to at least accept Amy's generous offer, sat down at the table she and the other hedgehog were sitting at.

"Uh, thanks for the free meal, Amy," Sonic said nervously.

"So this is THE Sonic, eh?" the other hedgehog said. "I suppose I should be honored to meet the hedgehog who saved the world from destruction in person." The blue hedgehog chuckled nervously.

"It's w-what I do," he replied before turning to Tahra. "What's your name?"

"It's Tahra," Amy's dining companion replied. "Amy and I have been friends for about a year now, and from what I've learned, she thinks the world of you."

"Um…yeah," Sonic replied. "You could say she and I are friends."

"Well, I heard she used to obsess over you," Tahra continued, seeming to relish the sheer awkwardness that Sonic was displaying. "Every time she saw you, she would chase you until she was too exhausted to run."

"Yeah…and I always ran away," the blue hedgehog answered, trying futilely to keep his cool. "I w-wasn't about to tie myself down to some skirt-wearing girl who stalked me and wanted to marry me. I-I'm an independent hedgehog!"

"Yeah…" Amy sighed, though it was almost too obvious that she was just acting. "But after you left over a year ago, I finally realized that I could never have you, and I moved on with my life. I decided I need to start fresh with my life, and I took action. With Tahra's help, I'm a whole new Amy. You won't eeeeever have to worry about me stalking you again, Sonic."

"Goddamn it," Sonic thought. "Why now? Why stop obsessing over me, now that she's got me like this…this can't be the real Amy. There's only one way to know for sure." For a few tense minutes, Sonic was quivering with anxiety and doubt as he glanced between Amy and Tahra and tried to summon the strength to say what he desperately needed to say. The blue hedgehog took several deep breaths as he prepared to say the words he thought he'd never say. At this point, acceptance or rejection would be fine.

"Amy…m-m-maybe w-w-we could d-do something? I…might…want to try…being your…"

Sonic felt like every single internal organ had jumped into his throat.

"…Boyfriend?"

At this last word, Amy's pupils suddenly grew extremely as a massive grin crossed her face and her entire body started quivering, as if some energy was ready to burst out of her. Tahra immediately stuck her index fingers into her ears.

Amy jumped out of her seat and let out a loud, long, high-pitched squeal of pure elation, causing Sonic to fall out of his chair. At this same moment, the man at the counter was bringing out the two slices of pizza on a paper plate, and the sudden loud noise caused him to nearly drop the pizza slices. The sound also caused a small crack to form in the glass pane.

Once Amy had stopped squealing, Sonic got up from his prone position and shook his head. While his head hurt from the pink hedgehog's sudden squeal, he was also relieved that this Amy, underneath all the calmness, beauty and displays of lethality, was still the same fangirl from the past.

"Wow, Sonic, I never thought you'd say it so soon!" Amy exclaimed excitedly. "Wow, this is a dream come true! Somebody pinch me!"

Tahra, still in a joking mood, pinched Amy on the arm.

* * *

For many months, Sonic and Amy dated as a couple. For the most part, they enjoyed each other's company. They went to movies, went on runs through the countryside, and even cuddled up on the couch while watching old sitcom reruns late at night. Sonic even masterminded Amy's fifteenth birthday party. While the first few months of their relationship was sheer heaven for them both, the magic of it all started to wear off, and they wondered if they had really made the right decision. Ironically, it was Amy who was having the most doubt. While she was pursuing him, she had never gotten the chance to get to know Sonic really well. But now she was seeing the real hedgehog behind the dream.

Sonic was always out and about, and often Amy wouldn't seem him for days on end. He almost never showed up on time for dates, and all too often they would be cut short when the media inevitably butted in, now that they had figured out that the blue hero was sticking to a particular area. Even when nothing interfered with their dates, Sonic was always in a rush, while Amy wanted to take time to enjoy things. This, and many other things, made Amy start to wonder just how she had gone wrong, and she couldn't help but feel infuriated at her boyfriend at times. And this anger built up gradually. Hoping to keep from exploding at Sonic, she asked her blue boyfriend if he was okay with not seeing her for a while.

Sonic, still somewhat in love with Amy and very NOT okay with that, turned to the only person who knew Amy better than anyone: Tahra, who suggested that he give her some space, then take her out one more time and formally apologize to her, and actually try to be there for her more often. She believed that Amy was a forgiving soul, and would let him return if he showed genuine regret for his behavior.

The date was a simple nighttime walk through the park and a couple of chili dogs. Sonic took every chance he got to make his regret known, and he also attempted to sweet talk her, hoping to bring back the magic that their relationship once had. They finally stopped by the lake, which was reflecting a full moon.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, Sonic," Amy said as she and Sonic stood near the edge of the lake, with the blue hedgehog holding an arm around her. "It was very lovely."

"Of course," Sonic replied. "And again, I'm sorry about not being there as much as I could." Amy thought about this for a few moments, and then sighed.

"You've been such a sweetheart tonight…I…I suppose I can give you one more chance," the pink hedgehog replied as she stood. "…But just one more chance."

Sonic grinned happily as he stood up. His plan had worked. He'd have a comfortable bed to sleep in again. Feeling like he was on a roll, as well as in a playful mood, he took a few steps away from Amy and then pointed to the distant exit.

"How about a race for old-times sake? Twelve times around the lake and then straight for the exit…Last one to complete it has to pay for dinner tomorrow!"

"No fair," Amy whined playfully, "you always win."

"Okay, I'll give you a half-lap head start," Sonic replied. The two hedgehogs got into starting poses like sprinters on an Olympic track.

"On your mark..." both hedgehogs chanted. "Get set…GO!" As promised, Amy was given the head start, while Sonic remained in his ready position. But to his surprise, Amy had already completed half a lap within a few seconds. He started off as well, at a leisurely pace of fifty miles per hour so as not to quickly overtake his girlfriend.

To his shock, he couldn't catch up with her. His old competitive spirit filled him again, and he increased his speed to Amy's, and soon they were neck and neck. That same competitive spirit and playful mood blinded Sonic's reason. He elbowed her in the shoulder on the twelfth and final lap, causing her to fall into the lake.

Caught up in his victory, he danced gleefully as he rounded the lake a thirteenth time to come to a stop, and stopped where Amy had been pushed in. She was sopping wet as she climbed out, so he reached his hand to help her up, ready to reassure her that it was all in good fun.

He would have, except he saw that Amy was pissed off. She moved aside her wet bangs to reveal an expression of unbridled hatred and rage. Her eyes were bloodshot and twinkled demonically, a vein was bulging on her forehead, and she was growling like an angry tiger, her teeth appearing as sharp daggers. Her entire body was tense and it looked like she was about to explode.

"C'mon, Amy, I was joking around…"

"…YOU!!!" Amy screamed. "YOU UNGRATEFUL, IMMATURE, THOUGHTLESS JERK; I WENT OUT WITH YOU TONIGHT THINKING YOU HAD GENUINELY WANTED TO CHANGE!!! BUT YOU'RE STILL THE SAME JERK WHO TOSSED ME ASIDE WHEN I WAS CHASING YOU!"

"Amy, I didn't mean to…"

"I CHANGED FOR YOU, SONIC! I STARTED BEING MORE MATURE SO YOU WOULD LOVE ME! BUT YOU…YOU'RE STILL THE SAME SONIC! YOU PUSH ME AWAY, DEMEAN ME, AND NOW YOU LIE TO ME!"

Sonic tried to reach out a consoling hand to the enraged Amy.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU BASTARD!!"

Amy delivered a massive slap to Sonic's face, knocking him down. While he tried to get up, Amy started walking away, still fuming.

"Amy, wait…" the blue hedgehog called out to her.

"Don't try to sweet-talk me, Sonic! You had your chance and you blew it! We're through!"

Those last two words cut deep into Sonic's psyche. He was still in love with Amy somewhat, and now he was cursing himself for being so crass as to push her into the lake. Luckily, he was fast enough to catch up to her, and stood in her path, down on both knees.

"Amy…I'm really sorry, and you have every right to be mad. Even if you don't want to be with me…could we at least still be friends?" The pink hedgehog, still angry but much calmer, took a few steps and paused as she was right next to him.

"I don't know. Right now, I really, REALLY hate you." Amy answered. "You don't know how hard it was to make myself slap you instead of punch you. I'm going to need a while to think this over." She took a step before Sonic asked her another question.

"How long?" he asked with great worry in his voice.

"I don't know. For now, I don't want you to call me, mail me, talk to me or even be NEAR me for the next week. If I've made up my mind, I'll let you know when the week is up. Goodbye, Sonic." Without another word or even a sideward glance, Amy started back towards her apartment. Sonic sighed. While he had regained his freedom, it had cost him love.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope Sonic didn't end up looking like a jerk in that last part. It's all too common for Sonic to act like a jerk in ShadAmy fics, and I wanted to avoid that, even if Amy did misinterpret his actions. So, tell me what you thought about it, reviewers!


	5. Chapter 4: Troubles For A Punk Girl

**Author's Note**: Phew, this one was a bit of trouble to write. I had a bad case of writer's block on this one, but I got it done.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't leave?!" Tahra cried out over her cell phone as she lay on her large, plush bed with a dark blue quilt. "What are Mikael and I supposed to do if you two aren't here?" However, she was speaking a language entirely different from the human tongue, which she normally used while talking with Amy and her friends.

"I'm sorry, Tahra," a saddened woman's voice replied. "But they've finally discovered that your father and I have let you to live among humans, and you know that it's against our laws to associate with them in any way." Tahra groaned as she tried to think of ideas to get her parents out of this mess.

"What about grandma?" the girl asked frantically as she got up off the bed, "Can't she get the high council to remove the charges?"

"She's already tried that," her mother replied. "But even she knows that you and your brother are bringing ideas from the human society into our own. The council, and the emperor deems anything that comes from outside of hedgehog society to be dangerous, but ideas from the human world to be especially dangerous."

"So, if you knew you were breaking the law," Tahra asked, now angry at her mother's stupidity, "why did you marry Dad and raise me in hedgehog society and the human one? I know you loved him, but did you even consider the consequences?"

"Your grandmother asked me to do so, but she never told me why. If you ever find your way back to the capital…" But suddenly there was a clatter, and she could make out another voice, but it was hard to hear.

"What heresy is this?" the second voice, which sounded a soldier's. "First you allow your child to be corrupted by the destructive ways of the hairless apes, then you allow her to corrupt our other children with those ideas, and now you sink so low as to place the blame for your crimes on the high priestess?! The emperor will have the heads of you and your husband for this!"

"…Mom!" Tahra cried out before she heard a loud crunching noise, and then lost the connection. She dropped her cell phone on the carpet and just stood there, in shock, staring into space as the idea of her parents facing death, and she was powerless to stop it. For a few minutes, nothing else happened. But eventually the cell phone rang again. Desperately she tried to pick it up, but she fumbled with it in her haste. After ringing three times, she managed to answer it, not even checking the caller ID.

"…Mom?" Tahra said with a hopeful tone in her voice. But the voice on the other end was not her mother, but it belonged to the next best thing for her right now.

"Hey, Tahra…it's Amy;" the voice sobbed. "I need a shoulder to cry on right now…really bad." Tahra, willing to do anything to get her parents off her mind, lay back down on her bed, and held back her tears. Amy couldn't know about her other life. The truth would probably be too shocking.

"So, what's bothering you, girl?" the purple hedgehog asked sympathetically. "Talk to me."

"I…I broke up with Sonic tonight. For real this time," Amy said with a sob. "I thought he really wanted to change. But in the end, all his sweet talk and promises were lies!"

"That's too bad," Tahra answered with a sigh. "I talked to him before he went to see you. He sounded like he was truly sorry for not being there for you and wanted to change. So, what happened?"

Amy gave every detail of the date, from the chili dogs to the cloud gazing and to the race at the very end.

"And just as he caught up to me, he had the nerve to knock me into the lake, just so he could win! That was all I could take from him, and…I…"

"And you what?" Tahra asked.

"I guess I sorta flew off the handle," Amy answered with regret in her voice. "I yelled and screamed, and finally I lashed out at him. My throat still hurts."

"You should feel good to get all that anger off your chest," the purple hedgehog reassured her, "Even if it wasn't the best way to go about it."

"Good? I feel like a total monster right now, Tahra," Amy groaned. "I've never lashed out like that before, especially at my own friends!"

"Is it that time of the month?" her friend joked, trying to lighten things up. "You know how I get." Amy grumbled a bit, obviously not amused by her friend's attempt to add humor to the conversation.

"I'm sorry, Amy," Tahra said, doing her best to backpedal before Amy could hang up. "Well, if break-ups are going to be this painful, I think you shouldn't be a hurry to find love again. Live for yourself a little first. Believe me, it helps."

"Did you have to break up with someone before?" Amy asked. Tahra sighed as that less-than-happy memory returned to her conscious...

* * *

Without her parents, Tahra was without a source of income to keep her and her little brother fed and clothed. She had no clue how to apply for governmental aid, and she wasn't about to go out and beg on the streets. She still had her pride. And she certainly wouldn't stoop to being a thief. The only remaining option was to find a job.

Of course, she wasn't exactly in a good position to get it. The small size of Mobians generally kept them from being able to perform many jobs that humans could, although they were about as physically strong as humans. And only recently had human society fully accepted the Mobians living among them, mostly due to the heroic acts of Sonic and his friends, as well as that of Shadow against the Black Arms, and finding a good job would be even harder since she had no formal schooling in the human world. Everything she knew about the humans came from experience and from her parents.

One cold early winter day, a few weeks after receiving the bad news about her parents, she was walking around the city, looking for anything promising. Tahra passed the pizza parlor where she and Amy were having lunch on the fateful day that Sonic first asked Amy out on a date when she saw a "Now Hiring" sign taped on the window. Her spirits lifted a bit as she saw this, and she immediately went inside. The same portly, mustachioed man from that day was standing at the counter, pulling out a freshly baked pizza that was topped with all sorts of meats.

"Excuse me," Tahra asked. The mustachioed man looked around, not noticing Tahra at first due to her short height, but quickly saw her.

"Oh, I remember you! You were-a friends with that girl who-a put a crack in my window!" the man complained as he put down the pizza. "She should-a be glad I didn't-a have to make her pay for the repairs! I own this-a place, you know"

"I'm sorry," Tahra replied apologetically. "She was just really excited. But if you don't mind, I'd like an application." The mustachioed man, pleased to see that someone had taken notice of his sign, relaxed a bit.

"Well, currently the only job I'm-a hiring for is delivery guy," the owner replied. "My last-a delivery guy ended up-a totalling my only delivery car! Now I can't-a make any-a cross-city deliveries without taking-a too long!"

Tahra thought about this. Amy had frequently complemented her on just how fast she was. Sure she couldn't hold a candle to Sonic, but Tahra felt that she could probably outrun any city car if she tried. Hell, Amy was even faster than she was. This sounded just like the thing for her. It would keep her fed, and she'd probably get tips as well.

"I suppose I could give it a try," Tahra replied. "I could do it on foot."

The mustachioed man looked at her, and burst out laughing, his beer belly jiggling as he did. "Oh, mama mia, you sure are-a the comedian! The only fellow who could ever make-a cross-city deliveries on foot at-a the pace I require would be-a Sonic the Hedgehog him-a-self! Don't you got some faster way to get around?" He slid the pizza into a box and set it on Tahra shook her head.

"I'm faster on foot, honest!" the hedgehog pleaded. "Please, just let me prove it to you!"

"Well," the owner said after a moment's thought, noticing Tahra's obvious desire to get the job. "I suppose I let-a you have one chance." He handed the pizza to the hedgehog. "This-a order was placed by a guy at-a 175 Lindwood Avenue, on-a the other side of the city. If you can get it to him in thirty minutes or less, I'll-a hire you, and you can-a keep any tip you get. That-a means you have to see you walk through-a the door in one hour or less…kapeesh?"

"Yeah, there in thirty minutes, back in another thirty," the hedgehog replied confidently as she walked toward the door, pizza in hands. She stopped and looked back, and saw the owner dialing his phone. It could only mean that he was apologizing to the customer prematurely for its arrival to take so long.

She was going to surprise the customer by getting it to him earlier than expected.

Unbeknownst to the owner, Tahra lived right next door to this guy, and passed his place every time she went to the subway to get to art classes. But today she had walked all the way to this part of Westopolis on foot. All she needed to do was retrace her steps, and go a bit faster while doing so. After making sure the road was safe to cross, Tahra immediately dashed forward, just as the manager got off the phone and looked out the window. He was flustered by what he just saw, and almost couldn't believe what he saw. But the phone rang again. It was another order, one to be picked up, thankfully.

* * *

The delivery went off without a hitch. Tahra managed to reach the customer in less than twenty minutes and came back in another fifteen. The owner, named Leopoldo, hired her as soon as she returned. Of course, she had to fill out an application for formality's sake, but as far as she and the owner were concerned, she was his employee. The combination of Leopoldo's fine pizzas and Tahra's speedy delivery service made the restaurant prosper.

It seemed all was going well until one bleak winter night.

Snow had been predicted for the following day, and sure enough, there was snow. It was light at the moment, and the street lights gave the snow a mystical yet ominous feel. Tahra was returning home around ten o'clock (as she usually did) when she saw police cars surrounding the entrance to her house. Fearing the worst, she rushed over to the nearest officer, a tall, dark-skinned male human in a trenchcoat, who was talking with what appeared to be a white Mobian bat, female and with a voluminous bosom, along with a Mobian crocodile wearing a set of headphones, a thick winter coat and a gold necklace. The crocodile was roughly the same height as the human.

"Excuse me, what the hell happened here?" Tahra asked fearfully as she glanced over to the doorway, which had been forcefully deprived of its door. The latter was lying on the ground nearby. "Did someone break into my house?"

"You're the other occupant of this residency?" the dark-skinned man in the trenchcoat asked. Tahra nodded slightly, deathly afraid of what she was about to hear. .

"I can only assume you're somehow related to the other resident, then," he continued.

"My little brother; please tell me he's okay!" the hedgehog asked, now completely distraught. The man in the trenchcoat shook his head.

"We received calls about some winged thing the size of a tiger swooping down from above, and then noise coming from the area," he replied. "Whatever it was managed to tear the door off, make a mess of the house, and kidnap your brother. By the time we arrived, it was long gone."

"No…" Tahra said weakly as a tear slid down her cheek. The man in the trenchcoat patted her on the head sympathetically before turning back toward the other police officers. The bat and crocodile approached Tahra next.

"We're sorry about your little brother, hun," the bat replied, putting a hand on Tahra's shoulder. "Let's take you somewhere else. I don't think your house in the best condition to be slept in."

"She can room with me and the boys while the blue-shirts clean up the mess." the crocodile said cheerfully, trying to lift Tahra's spirits. "By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Tahra," the hedgehog replied in a half-whisper as they started walking. "What about you two?"

"The name's Rouge," the bat answered. "The big guy is Vector."

"…Pleased to meet ya!" Vector said. "I'm sure the boys will be good to ya."

As they walked, Rouge filled Tahra in on the nature of the break-in and kidnapping. As it turned out, this was not the first to occur. While it was the first one to happen in the United Federation, there have been other kidnappings all across the world with similar circumstances: something big and scaly with huge wings burst into a house, then tore up the place and kidnapped a young child before flying off into the night. Most of the time the child had been foolishly left alone, but the one that occurred a few days before hers happened while the kid's parents were home. They were the only reported deaths related to these kidnappings. The children themselves apparently didn't put up much of a fight.

The kidnappers were big…scaly…and had huge wings. Tahra couldn't believe it herself, but she knew exactly what these creatures were, but wasn't sure if Rouge and these detectives knew about it.

"What I wanna know is why the military is suddenly interested in this," Vector finally said suspiciously, rubbing the lower part of his jaw thoughtfully. "Though I ought to admire their resolve to save some kidnapped tykes, I can't help but think they've got other plans."

"I have a few friends there who'd probably spill the beans for me," the bat replied with a smile, looking sideways at Tahra, stepping front to her and Vector. "I was curious about this matter myself, but I might be willing to share any info I find…for a price." She glanced down at the rings on the hedgehog's shoes.

The hedgehog looked down at her shoes, and then back at Rouge, who was still eyeing them greedily. Vector, appalled by the bat's behavior, got in between them, and also right in the bat's face.

"What's the big idea?" the crocodile bellowed, poking Rouge's shoulder twice as he did. "The poor girl's lost her brother, and all you can think about are pretty knick-knacks! You oughta be ashamed of yourself! If you weren't a lady, I'd sock you in the mouth!"

"Don't get your undies all in a knot, swamp-breath," Rouge replied, cringing from Vector's not-so-minty-fresh breath. "Don't you know when someone's kidding?"

The bat and crocodile started arguing further, flailing their arms, yelling loudly and whatnot as they did so, while Tahra looked on, somewhat dumbfounded. It seemed that they had completely forgotten her. Rather than put up with their arguing further, she decided to find another place to stay.

It took a whole five minutes before Vector and Rouge realized that Tahra had left.

"Now look what you went and did!" Rouge exclaimed angrily. "She went and ditched us! I was really looking forward to having another girl around; instead I'll be alone with you and that hyperactive bee!"

"Charmy is not hyperactive! He's just doing what all kids do!" Vector yelled back.

Their arguing could be heard from four blocks away.

* * *

"…A dragon?" Sonic inquired skeptically when Tahra had told him the news when she arrived at Tails' place around eleven o'clock. While the fox was sleeping at this hour, being that he was still a child, Sonic had opted to stay up and channel surf. When Tahra had showed up, he was watching the news about the break-in at her house on the small TV in Tails' workshopo. Now they were in the upstairs area, which Tails had converted to a living area, which consisted of a sink, a microwave, and two couches on the far wall. There was a separate room with a closed door, where Tails himself slept. The two hedgehogs were lying on the couches, arranged in an L, not really looking at each other.

"Call it crazy, but there's no other explanation. You heard what the news people said," Tahra replied. "Big, scaly, and had huge wings. There's no other creature, real or fictional, that fits that description."

"I've seen a lot of weird stuff in my adventures," Sonic said, confident that Tahra had too vivid an imagination. "But I never saw anything a dragon at all…well…"

"Well, what?" the purple hedgehog replied with interest. "What did you see?"

"There were a bunch of these Black Arms aliens that were big, scaly, and had wings," Sonic said as he sat up from his relaxed position. "Maybe THEY kidnapped your brother." Tahra, not sure if Sonic was correct, and suspicious that he knew of them so well, decided to inquire further.

"Did these things have claws?" she asked. "Could they rip an entire door off its hinges?" Sonic thought back and remembered that the giant bird-aliens didn't have any claws.

"Thought so," Tahra said, assuming Sonic's silence to be a "no" answer. "So your theory goes out the window." There was a moment of silence, before the blue hedgehog decided to change the topic, as he was curious about her.

"I know this might be a bad time, but in the few months we've been friends, I've never gotten to know you all that well. Most of what I know about you came from Amy while she and I were dating."

"What did she say about me?" the purple hedgehog asked as she took off her shoes, sighing a bit with relief. She was in them all day, and it was good to get them off, despite the slight stench.

"She said you're a really great artist…um…you and I seem to have similar music tastes, and apparently you're pretty speedy. Not as fast as me, of course, but Ames said you've made that Leopoldo's pizza place really successful with that speed of yours."

"Yeah…I started working there when I stopped getting money from my folks. They've supported me and my brother for a while, but then the checks suddenly stopped coming."

"Why's that?" Sonic asked. "Did you get into an argument with them or something?"

Tahra didn't want to tell Sonic, or anyone for that matter, the truth of it all. On the other hand, she didn't like to lie to people, especially to her friends. After a moment of consideration, she decided on her answer.

"Yeah, it was an argument...listen, I really don't feel like talking about that at the moment. The only reason I'm not acting more upset is that…" Tahra let out a long yawn, "I'm so tired." She got up and snatched a blanket that had been lying on the couch Sonic was sleeping, curled up and started to doze off. Sonic, forgetting for a moment that Tahra was having a difficult night, growled a bit; how dare she take his only blanket!

Sonic reached for the blanket, and then remembered the girl's plight. It was this sort of insensitive behavior that made Amy break up with him. He looked again, and heard Tahra whimper and sob a bit. He sighed and lay back on the couch and closed his eyes.

He wondered if Amy would be enough for her to be happy, now that she had no family to talk to.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, we're almost ready to truly get this show on the road. All that's left is to deal with Shadow, and then we can finally getting going with the real plot!


	6. Chapter 5: An Awkward Proposal

**Author's Note**: Okay, enough with the exposition! Let's get Shadow's backstory out of the way and get this train wreck a-rolling!

* * *

For the past two-and-a-half years, Shadow confined himself to the ARK, the abandoned space colony where he was created, the collaboration of a high-minded scientist and a fell alien from a distant world. And for those three years, Shadow did what he could to keep himself occupied: he would sometimes read the research compiled by other scientists, or take walks around the station, exploring facets he had never dared to explore before he was confined to the capsule. Now he was gazing out, and struggling with an idea.

Three years of solitude started to wear on the hedgehog's mind. Besides him, there were no other life forms he could interact with. Sure, there were several aborted attempts to create the ultimate life form still aboard, but they were dead, denied a chance at life, yet kept as a reminder of what went wrong. Shadow needed to talk to living people, to better understand the masses he had both tried to destroy, but then twice proceeded to save.

As Shadow thought about all this, he thought back on some of the people he had befriended back on Earth: that blue hedgehog Sonic; Tails, the two-tailed fox who followed and idolized Sonic; Knuckles, that short-tempered echidna who guarded the Master Emerald; Rouge, the bat girl who found him after he stopped the ARK's descent and helped him get his memories back; Omega, the robot who hunted his creator's grandson with a vengeance; even Dr. Eggman himself, the one who found him, though for all he cared, they were enemies now.

And then there was that pink hedgehog…Amy, that girl who always stalked and chased after Sonic. He didn't talk to her much, but every time they met, she left a mark on him.

That first mark was merely a squeal and an affectionate embrace. Sure, it was a case of mistaken identity, but nonetheless, it called back memories of Maria, the human girl he so obsessed with. Her touch was comforting, much like Maria's. And her scent…it unsettled him. But he later found that Amy and Maria had such similar personalities: always cheerful, very caring, easily upset, and always concerned for others.

Her caring and concern became especially apparent in their second encounter. The ARK was on a crash course for Earth, and Shadow was staring out at the planet that the space station would collide with when she arrived. Her words, even now, rang in his head:

"…_There has to be! I know that people fight over the most trivial things. Some people may be selfish, like the professor said... but they're basically good, if they try their best and never give up on their wishes. They always have a reason to be happy, that's why you should help them out! Saving them is a good thing! Shadow, I beg you, please do it for them! Give them a chance!"_

These words somehow triggered something deep within Shadow. The destructive impulse that the professor, in his madness, implanted in Shadow's genes, somehow disappeared, and he knew he had to stop the ARK from falling. He rushed off, leaving her with these words:

"_I gotta go now. I have to keep my promise to Maria - and you."_

Were those last two words a slip of the tongue, or something more? Shadow wasn't so sure now. Not when so much else had happened.

Their next encounter was when Metal Sonic had turned against his creator and tried to take over, while posing as Dr. Eggman. He was travelling with Rouge and Omega. He remembered that encounter very clearly:

"_Look at this, Omega…do you think is…"_

_Omega was quick to answer. "…A Chao? Affirmative."_

He remembered that Rouge's eyes glimmered with greed when she saw the Chao. She was always out to make a buck.

"_These things could make an easy killing on the black market…I say we sell it after this whole mess is over; Finders keepers, right, Shadow?"_

"_I guess so."_

That's when Amy and her two friends stumbled upon them. She didn't fully recognize her, but a feeling of déjà vu came over the black hedgehog when they saw each other. She, on the other hand, was more surprised that he was alive than that the Chao had fallen into their possession.

"…_Shadow!"_

Rouge didn't seem happy to see her. She hated people who butted in, but seemed to find Amy especially irritating.

"_Well, if isn't little Amy Rose…chasing Sonic again, I assume? Good luck with that."_

"_Rouge the Bat…I should have known you'd sink low enough to steal Cheese from my friend! Give him back now!"_

Omega, of course, taunted her in his special way.

"_Scans indicate that this individual's chances of getting the Chao by force are 526,296,327 to 1."_

In that moment, Shadow wanted to teach Omega a lesson in probability, for reasons he couldn't yet put his finger on. Without really thinking about it, he slightly loosened his grip on the small creature, allowing it to wriggle out and back into the rabbit's arms.

"…_Shadow! What the hell did you do that for! We had a gold mine right there, and you let it slip away! Are you absolutely stir-crazy?"_

"_Shadow…your action was…completely illogical! My databanks indicated that a Chao can be exchanged for hundreds of thousands of United Federation dollars!"_

He never told them why he let the Chao go. Even he wasn't sure why at the time. Omega, however, was quicker to pick up to calculate the reasoning behind Shadow's actions. After the battle with Metal Sonic, he watched her run after Sonic, always eager to make him hers. As everyone else dispersed, he and Omega were left behind. As they stood there, the robot turned to Shadow and posed a question:

"_Shadow…"_

"…_Yeah, Omega?"_

"_There is something in my data that does not compute, and I am compelled to ask about."_

"_Go ahead and ask me."_

"_Can machines…love?"_

"_Not that I'm aware of. What brought this up?"_

"_It is not of your concern at the present time. But now the error in my data has been accounted for and corrected."_

Omega was just making sure he was the real Shadow, and not one of those androids.

And then suddenly, the answer became clear as day to him, at this moment two-and-a-half years after that battle, as he stared out at Earth and considered all this information. That pink hedgehog girl; for reasons he couldn't understand, he was completely in love with her. Omega had sensed that, but had made no further comment about it.

Shadow didn't realize just what the robot meant until the incident with the Black Arms. He initially sided with Black Doom, but then ran into Amy again, while spearheading an attack on Eggman's haunted castle. Amy was simply looking for her friend Cream and that Chao named Cheese, yet meeting her again, and seeing the girl who so reminded him of Maria made him turn his back to the alien leader and defend Earth from the invasion. And in the final battle, her voice stayed with him just as much as Maria's did.

Now it all made sense. Maria didn't truly die. Her spirit lived on, and helped guide him on the right path, through that pink hedgehog. Shadow knew he had to go back and thank Amy for all she had done for him, to help him fulfill his purpose.

But then there was the issue of expressing his love for her…that was something Shadow had no idea how to go about. Professor Gerald and the other scientists didn't teach him anything about love, at least, not in this sense. Shadow was created to be a weapon of war. Gerald and Maria would want him to define his own purpose now, and for the moment, it was to be with Amy. He was going to have to do this on his own.

Then he remembered that giving gifts was a good way to earn people's friendship, and potentially their affection. Shadow had found a pair of onyx stud earrings in an old storeroom just above Maria's bedroom on the ARK. Maria had said she didn't like black normally, but the onyx earrings reminded her so much of his fuzzy black fur. Of course, she lost them soon after that day, and she was absolutely distraught. The hedgehog recalled watching some of the scientists search the area for hours without ever finding them. Shadow took the earrings, cleaned them off and put them in a little box with cotton. It was extremely awkward for him, but he needed to do something to break the ice.

As he prepared to wrap the little gift in some old newspaper, he noticed the picture of Gerald and Maria lying on the floor where he had left it. Shadow took the photo and wrote something on the back: "_Y'know, maybe Maria isn't dead after all. See you again someday…Shadow."_ He carefully slipped the picture into an envelope and taped it to the newspaper-wrapped box. Then, he stepped back, and tried to focus on getting it close to her.

He concentrated on finding her innate life energy signature, which he would use to teleport the gift via Chaos Control to some place where she would find it. It took a good hour or two, but he managed to lock on. As Shadow did, he was surprised just how much that energy had increased. Putting it out of his mind, he released the energy needed to teleport the object. It glowed bright yellow for a moment, then disappeared in a flash.

It would be six months before Shadow built the courage to finally follow the gift and meet its intended receiver.

* * *

Shadow, wearing a long brown piece of fabric as a hooded cloak, looked down from atop a skyscraper at the rebuilt Westopolis, scanning the area for Amy's energy signature. Now, three years after that dreadful attack, the city was once again flourishing as it did before. He could hear the hustle and bustle of the city from his perch, and he felt the vibrant life in that activity. While this would make finding that pink hedgehog a bit more difficult, it was still nice to know that humanity refused to let itself die, and that Maria's words still held true.

Suddenly, Shadow looked down and to his left as he picked up on the energy he was looking for. His heart skipped a bit and the excitement in seeing Amy again filled him, feelings that were concealed by his stoic expression. Now he would see what had become of the girl who had changed him so. With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared in a flash of light, and reappeared in an alleyway close to Amy's current position.

Not wanting to attract any unwanted attention, Shadow covered his head with the hood before stepping out of the alley and into the crowded streets, blending in with the crowd as he walked. It was a very warm late spring day, and wearing that heavy cloak would have been torture for anyone else. But Shadow, being the ultimate life form, could stand far worse heat.

As he walked, his eyes darted around, trying to determine Amy's exact location. He didn't have to search long before he spotted her across the street. And immediately he couldn't help but be completely dumbfounded.

The pink hedgehog had exchanged her red dress for blue jeans and a magenta t-shirt that seemed to have dabs of paint on it. She had let her hair grow a little, and now passed her shoulders. And of course, she had been subject to the usual effects of female hormones during puberty, though to a lesser degree than with Rouge. He always felt Rouge was a bit too overdeveloped for his tastes. Slung over her shoulder was a dark blue backpack, also stained with paint. The yellow-and-red hammer she would always carry around was also absent from her person. As Shadow observed her more closely, she noticed a lot more tone in her, as if she had been working out. That red ribbon that she always wore was still on her head, though.

It was definitely her. If it wasn't for the energy signature match, Shadow would have wondered if he had the wrong girl, so different was the Amy that he had come to know from before and the one who he looked upon at this moment. But he pushed that to the back of his mind as he followed her across the street, slipping into a crowd of people who were crossing the road at an intersection.

For a good ten minutes or so, Shadow followed her from a distance, doing his best to keep up without making himself obvious. This behavior felt extremely awkward, and wondered if this was how Amy felt when she was stalking Sonic. After the ten minutes, she suddenly turned into an empty side street, probably as a shortcut. The black hedgehog knew that it was now or never. As he approached the same side street, he slipped out of the crowd and started to approach Amy, who had amazingly not detected him yet.

But once they were far enough away from the crowd, Shadow's anxiety increased. Would she sense him, and then run off before he could say what he wanted to say? Even if he did, would she give him a chance? Shadow feared rejection now more than ever.

Amy suddenly paused, forcing Shadow to literally dive for cover. There were a few tense moments where he waited for her to start walking again. The black hedgehog's embarrassment grew further. He, the ultimate life form, a being capable to defeating entire armies on his own, was being reduced to a trembling, awkward mess in the presence of this ordinary hedgehog girl.

He heard Amy start to walk again, but as Shadow came out of cover, he was met with a knee attack to the gut, causing him to stagger backward. The black hedgehog remained on his feet though, but his hood was jostled off his head, and Amy took a few steps back when she saw who the one under the hood was.

"Shadow!" she exclaimed. "You're back! I thought you were going to stay up on the ARK?"

"I did, but then I had second thoughts," he replied, and started to approach her.

Amy nodded. "I would bet. No one else was on the ARK but you, right? What made you decide to come back all of a sudden? Are there still things on your mind?"

"No…my past is behind me…" Shadow answered, waving his hand as if he was swatting his past away like an imaginary gadfly. "I guess I came to start something new."

"Oh, did you send me those earrings?" Amy asked as she recalled the package that Shadow had sent her. The black hedgehog nodded. "It was very sweet of you, but black's not my color," she continued.

Shadow sighed. That was not a good sign at all.

"They belonged to a certain someone on the ARK," he said. "I thought that someone would have wanted me to give them to you."

Amy suddenly felt extremely uneasy. She knew that Shadow held only one person so dear as to consider them so long after their death: Maria. But why would he give something that belonged to Maria as a present to her now?

"Amy," Shadow then said "It's taken me a while, but I finally have the courage to tell you something…so please, hear me out."

The pink hedgehog could see the look of desperation and anxiety in Shadow's eyes. She was thinking of just walking away and telling him no, but it wouldn't be right to leave him like that. Amy decided to listen to what he had to say.

"Amy, I want to thank you," he began, still a nervous wreck. "Without you, I wouldn't have had the will to do what was right. Twice I might have damned this world to extinction…and twice you put me on the path to my salvation."

The pink hedgehog still sensed what Shadow really wanted, but couldn't help but feel bad at how hard it was for him. She accepted his thanks with a smile, but remained where she was standing, waiting to see if she was right.

"And…I know you've been rejected by that blue hedgehog time and again… you must have felt awfully empty every time he fled from you."

"Yeah, it did feel pretty awful," Amy replied, moved slightly by Shadow's surprising eloquence, thinking back on those times. "But I kept on hoping…dreaming that he would be mine. And one day, I thought the dream had come true." Shadow's expression turned from desperate hope to sad defeat.

"But then I realized that he just wasn't for me," Amy continued. "He and I ended up breaking up. I don't love him that way anymore." The black hedgehog's spirits seemed to lift instantly.

"So then would you be willing to...?" he started.

"I don't know if I'm ready for another boyfriend yet, Shadow," the pink hedgehog sighed in interruption, "Especially not so suddenly. You just don't go up to a girl and beg for her to love you back. You have to earn her love somehow."

Shadow sighed. "I suppose you're not willing to give me that chance," the black hedgehog said with a sulk as he turned to walk away. But to his surprise, Amy went around him and into his path. She was smiling in the same cheerful, perky way Maria did.

"Well, I'm sure we could at least be friends for now," Amy said, as she rocked side to side a bit, her hands in her pockets and smiling somewhat awkwardly. "…If that's okay with you."

Shadow looked at Amy like he was staring at the most confusing art object ever designed. This was nothing at all like he had expected, and it felt very weird. But, she was willing to accept him into her life, and that was enough for the moment. He knew he couldn't force the issue with her.

"I guess I can live with that," Shadow answered with equal awkwardness. Amy smiled more and continued on her walk. The black hedgehog stood there, watching her go. She stopped after a few yards and looked back.

"You coming, Shad?" she called back to him. "Or are you going to just stand there looking at my butt?"

* * *

**Author's Note**: And now the remake can truly begin! See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6: A Storm Brews In Clear Skies

**Author's Note**: Things are starting to heat up now. I'm tweaking a few details in the storyline, but for the most part these earlier chapters will be the AWAE you read so long ago.

* * *

Shadow couldn't help but feel odd as he sat down on the sofa in Amy's living room. He had barely spent an hour with her, but now he was being welcomed to stay in her modest, but comfortable apartment. Even though she made it clear that he would only live with her until other arrangements could be made, and that he had to sleep on said sofa, he still felt like he didn't deserve to live in such comfort.

Amy, meanwhile, was making some cold drinks. She had so much to tell him, and figured that having some refreshments available would make the conversation more pleasant. She poured herself some iced tea which usied her martial-arts teacher's favorite blend, and then paused when she realized that she had never asked Shadow about what he wanted.

"Hey, Shadow, what do you want to drink?" she asked. "I've got tea, soda, milk, orange juice…"

"Just some water…I don't mind if it's from the tap," Shadow replied, still a bit uneasy about being here. Amy poured him a glass of water from a faucet near the main one that was attached to a water filter, and dropped some ice cubes in it. Finally, she took the two glasses and brought them over to where Shadow was, and placed the glass of water near him before she sat down cross-legged on the carpet opposite from him, on a mat that had been placed there.

"Well, do you like the place?" she asked him. "I know it's not much, but I call it home." Shadow nodded pensively as he sipped his drink a bit. The cold water was nice going down his throat. The ARK's water always tasted somewhat foul, and he never needed much of it anyway.

"I'm glad you do, since my brother is paying for it and all," Amy replied as she took a sip of her own drink. "That Edgar Bishop doesn't like me to waste his government pay." Shadow raised an eyebrow at the name Edgar Bishop. It was a name Rouge had mentioned once.

"Isn't he one of GUN's top snipers?" Shadow asked. "You're related to him?" Amy made a sad smile, but shook her head.

"Well, he's my adopted brother. But he's almost always been there for me. Ever since he joined GUN, Edy's been using his paycheck to let me live on my own. I haven't seen him in a long time, though he does call me at least once a month."

Shadow nodded thoughtfully. Rouge had mentioned to him before the invasion that the Bishop family of hedgehogs was extremely influential in the military, the only Mobian family to have such prestige. While they were responsible for many victories in past battle (Edgar himself contributed significantly to the crushing of a terrorist organization) conspiracy theorists also believed to be involved in many shady operations in the government.

"You should consider yourself lucky, then," Shadow replied. "Rouge has told me he's a fine soldier." Amy nodded. There was a brief moment of silence before they heard a cell phone ring. Amy reached into her pocket and extracted her cell phone before opening it.

"Well, speak of the devil!" she said in greeting. "I was just thinking about you, Edy! What's up?" Shadow displayed obvious interest in the conversation, and listened closely.

"I'm just doing my usual check-up on my little sis. What's going on with you, Amy?"

"I'm talking to…" she replied while giggling. "Get ready for this…Shadow! You know…the one who stopped the Black Arms invasion? That Shadow!"

For a moment, there was silence, and then he hung up. Amy looked absolutely dumbfounded as she hung up the phone. Shadow, on the other hand, sensed that something suspicious was going on. He didn't know what, but he already knew from Rouge that the Bishops were quite secretive.

The question was…what did the Bishop family have to hide from her? It was a mystery he would solve once he got into contact with Rouge. But he decided that a topic change was needed, and he quickly found it in the various framed works of art Amy had created and hung up on the walls.

"Wow, Amy…you sure are quite the artist…I never thought you as the artsy type," he commented as he got up and looked around at the various works. "When did you start doing art?"

"A few months after the invasion," she replied. "I started taking classes as a way to keep myself occupied when Sonic wasn't around. I do some painting when I'm in the mood, but I draw most of the time."

Shadow was examining one of the paintings. It was a self-portrait of Amy tossing a framed picture of Sonic over her shoulder. She seemed content with herself in that moment frozen in time.

"I see you found one of my favorite works," Amy replied. "It was one I had started back when Sonic and I were dating. I didn't know how to finish it until after we broke up."

Shadow nodded thoughtfully. "So the picture represents you getting over him?"

"Wow, you're good at reading into art," she replied with some surprise. She never knew Shadow was so cultured.

"Well, it's wasn't all that hard, considering what you told me," the black hedgehog replied with a shrug.

Amy giggled at how shallow the painting's meaning was in retrospect. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. "Say, you want me to draw you a portrait?" she asked Shadow. "Not a painting, just a sketch."

"Well, I suppose…" Shadow replied.

"Great! Go sit over there in the light, would you?" Amy said eagerly as she dragged Shadow under a lamp she had on the left side of couch, which was in a corner of the room. She sat him down there and rushed back into her bedroom to get a sketchpad and paper, leaving the black hedgehog stumped. She returned and sat down on the other end of the couch, opposite Shadow.

"Okay, Shad…pose for me."

Shadow did so as best as he could.

"How's this, Amy?" he asked.

"That's too rigid," Amy replied, shaking her head. "Relax a little, be a little more natural." Shadow adjusted his position to a more comfortable one to comply with her demands. He wondered just what else he'd have to deal with, now that he was her friend.

"How about now?" he asked.

"Perfect! Now stay niiice and still…" she said. She eyed him carefully, and began her work. She moved her pencil carefully, and occasionally glanced up from her sketchbook to make sure she was getting a certain curve just right. It took her a half-hour before she felt satisfied with her work.

"Okay…I think I can finish it from here," Amy said with a satisfactory sigh. "You can get up now."

Shadow did so, and went over to examine Amy's progress. The sketch was quite good, but one thing did surprise the ebon hedgehog…Amy had put a little smile on his face, rather than his typical stoic expression.

"Oh, that's cute…veeery cute!" Shadow groaned. "You know very well I don't look like that!"

"I think you look fine with a smile," Amy replied with a smile of her own.

* * *

Getting out of bed was no longer worth it for Tahra. The loss of contact with her parents and the disappearance of her brother caused her to fall into a crushing depression. Tahra's depression kept her from doing many of the things she did: she could not go to art classes, work at Leopoldo's, or even hang out with the few friends she had. All she wanted to do now was to lie in bed and mope.

Even though she spent a lot of her life in the human society and adapted many of the customs and beliefs that humans held, she never felt at home there. Now that she was essentially stranded here with few friends, and the disconnection from her real home was too much.

As Tahra lied there in bed, she heard the doorbell ring. The girl lethargically rolled out of bed and trudged half-heartedly toward the door. As she slowly made her way, the doorbell kept ringing, as if the one at the door was impatient. The persistent ringing served only to irritate her.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your shorts on!" Tahra groaned loudly as she reached the door. Upon opening it, she was greeted by having a heavy book shoved into her hands. She looked up and saw Amy and Shadow, the latter of which she didn't recognize. Amy was smiling in a friendly way, while Shadow, still cloaked, seemed very impatient.

"Amy…w-what are you doing here?" the purple hedgehog exclaimed, her spirit revitalized a bit. "And what's this all about…and who's that under the hood?"

"In the few times I've been here, it looks like you're obsessed with some ancient hedgehog civilization," Amy replied, "And there's a special exhibit at the Westopolis Museum about the civilization, so we decided to go there, and bring you this book as a souvenir. Sonic told me you've been really depressed about your family, so we came to try and cheer you up."

Tahra smiled with gratitude. But she was still curious about the hooded fellow behind Amy. Her question was soon answered when she let the two come inside. Shadow removed his hood and looked around. Despite the police's cleanup efforts, they couldn't remove all the damage done by the attack. There were still long gouges in the wall, made by large claws, and some evidence of scorching. Most of the items decorating the room were either damaged or entirely new, replacing old items that were destroyed in the attack.

"What tore this place apart?" Shadow asked in his usual cold tone.. Tahra finally saw Shadow's face and was quite surprised, as she recognized him from news reports.

"Amy…you didn't tell you knew the hero Shadow too!" she exclaimed. "First I meet Sonic, now this guy!" Shadow rolled his eyes. He didn't like being reminded of his heroics.

"Shadow's not the talking type. C'mon, I'll show you what's in the book," Amy said as she hopped on the couch. "It's really interesting." Tahra joined her, interested to see what the humans had learned about the civilization. Shadow, who wasn't so interested, started perusing the various knick-knacks arranged on a shelf. Meanwhile, Amy started flipping through the book, stopping at a picture of a pair of white rings.

"These rings were found in the tomb of the burial ground of some priest," she explained. "They also found some old writing on the priest's coffin. They haven't been able to decipher it, though. But Knuckles seems to know a thing or two about ancient civilizations. Maybe he could read it."

"…Friend of yours?" Tahra asked, genuinely interested about him. Perhaps he could be a link from the human society to the own she knew best.

"Yeah," Amy replied. "He's the guardian of some huge gem called the Master Emerald. It's so powerful, it has the ability to counter and negate the energy of the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"So he's the current guardian," she mumbled to herself in the same language she used in the conversation with her parents on that fateful day. Amy looked at Tahra in a confused way. Meanwhile, Shadow was examining one of the objects on the shelf: a pool-ball sized white sphere with a flattened bottom. It was inscribed with similar writing to the objects he had seen in the museum.

This was writing Shadow was not unfamiliar with. He had discovered records of it in Professor Gerald's notes that were still saved on the ARK. In fact, the phrase on this orb was exactly the same as one he had seen in Gerald's notes.

"…Goddess' whispering wind…the ring and sphere send words between the appointed" he said. "That's what the writing on this thing says." Tahra looked over at Shadow and then got up. The phrase struck a chord with her.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked. "It sounds like nonsense to me." All of a sudden, Tahra suddenly ran over to Amy, pulled her up off the couch and started shoving her toward the door. Amy was completely befuddled by her friend's behavior, but she was obviously in a good mood.

"Well you two it was great to see you," Tahra rambled excitedly as she opened the door and nudged Amy and Shadow out, "But I just remembered I have something important to do and I reeeeeaaally need to do it by myself okay good to see you bye!" As she said "bye" she slammed the door.

* * *

"Well, it seems your friend could use some charm school," Shadow grunted. "Either that or she's hiding something."

Just hanging around in the city was getting pretty boring for Sonic. While the kidnapping certainly had the citizens of Westopolis spooked, there was very little other excitement for him, and he was considering the idea of leaving the city for a while unless something interesting happened soon.

Sonic was out on another of his morning runs, and once again he decided to take a rooftop route across the city. It was now the beginning of summer, and the weather was getting very hot. The sky that day was free of clouds, and the sun beat down heavily upon the city. Even the blue speedster was starting to feel the heat, and wished he knew how to swim so he could take a dip in the local swimming pool or the lake at the park. But he had to make do with the rush of the wind through his quills to cool him off in this heat.

There was also something else on his mind. Tails had told him that Shadow had returned to Earth and was spending a lot of time with Amy. There didn't seem to be any noticeable love business going on in Tails' mind, but he would have to ask Amy for himself. He gracefully bounded from a rooftop of a small apartment complex to another, and skidded to a stop when he heard a loud cracking sound, coming from the southeast. As saw two figures on another rooftop out in the distance and they appeared to be fighting. Concerned about what it could be, Sonic picked up the pace so that he could stop the fight before it got ugly.

But he saw there was no need. Amy, dressed in black gym shorts and a white tank top, was just sparring with someone. And that someone was Shadow, who was defending himself with ease.

Sonic watched as Amy delivered a mighty right hook at her opponent, who deftly blocked the attack. The force of the impact produced a loud sound like a sonic boom at half-volume. Amy looked over at Sonic, temporarily dropping her guard, which Shadow took advantage of by delivering a sweeping kick, tripping the pink hedgehog.

"So Tails was right," Sonic said in his usual cocky manner as he stood on the edge of the rooftoop, though it seemed that Sonic was also pretty happy to see Shadow. "You decided to come down out of your little hideaway after all." Shadow turned and saw Sonic as well.

"If it isn't the fake hedgehog," Shadow replied with his equally brash manner. "It's been a while. I was hoping to find you so we could settle the argument of who is the superior hedgehog at some point."

"I heard from Tails that you've taken a real shine to Ames, here," Sonic replied as he jumped down. "But what's with the fancy karate moves?"

"I'm going for my black belt tomorrow, Sonic, and Shadow was helping me practice," Amy replied excitedly. "Shadow promised me that if I passed, he'd teach me how to use Chaos Control!" Sonic raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"…Chaos Control? That's way out of your league. Even I can do it, but I need a Chaos Emerald. Shadow is the only one who can do it without one. C'mon, Shad, tell me you're just pulling her leg."

"That's not what I heard," Amy replied with a giggle. "But sure, go ahead and dream, Sonic." She turned to Shadow next. "I'm going to head back to the house. Don't bruise Sonic too much, Shadow…he's still my friend!" With that, Amy did a graceful backflip off the side of the building, and landed on her feet. Sonic, still not fully adjusted to the pink hedgehog's newfound agility and strength, was astonished by her feat. After a few moments, Sonic turned back to Shadow.

"Well, you want to settle this?" the blue hedgehog asked, eager to get the brawl started.

"Let's dance, faker…" Shadow said with a grin.

* * *

Sunset was approaching as a brown hedgehog with his short quills gelled like a Mohawk rode along the road on a loud, black and chrome motorcycle toward Westopolis. Sewn on the shoulder of his black leather jacket was the insignia of GUN, and a pistol was holstered on his belt, while the wide leg holes of his jeans flapped in the wind.

As he zipped by the trees that the highway cut through, the hedgehog's mind was racing with both fear and hope. On the one hand, he knew that something fearsome was pursuing and might chase him into Westopolis. On the other, he had to prepare for what was coming tomorrow, and he knew his sister would be waiting for him.

Suddenly, he heard a piercing shriek. Not even bothering to glance in his rear-view mirrors, the hedgehog revved his motorcycle, causing it to speed up. He already knew that his pursuer had caught up. Behind him was a massive, legless reptilian creature that seemed to be shaped like a prehistoric bird about the size of a small bus with a bone-white carapace-like armor and greenish-tan flesh. It had a wingspan measuring about twenty-five feet from tip to tip, and its head was adorned with a three foot horn. Seated on its long neck appeared to be an egg-shaped, crimson red and mustard-yellow humanoid robot, an Egg Pawn.

As the hedgehog passed the city limits sign, he saw that his pursuer had suddenly stopped, and was hovering in place, while the robot kept trying to spur it on. The hedgehog sighed with relief and continued his drive into the city.

"I hope the Commander knows what he's doing…" the hedgehog thought. "I don't know if my sister can handle the truth so suddenly…"

* * *

The robot and the dragon that were pursuing the motorcycle-riding hedgehog had broken off their pursuit, and flew back in the direction they had come. The night was warm and dry, and the dragon was getting tired. Luckily, it didn't have to travel far before the ones who had sent them after the biker were visible, in a clearing somewhere in the forest. As they landed, Dr. Eggman, who had been in the cover of the trees talking with a mysterious masked figure, stepped out into the open, looking very steamed. While they would normally be spotted very easily from the air, the scientist thought ahead and brought a projector that created the image of an empty clearing to onlookers.

"Curse you, you bucket of bolts! Why didn't you continue the chase?" the egg-shaped scientist ranted as the robot hopped off the dragon. "You were supposed to capture him and secure the Chaos Emerald he was carrying! You can't do anything right!"

As he said this, the mysterious figure he had been talking with stepped out. It was another hedgehog, a grey one with one yellow eye and one red eye and shocked up quills. He wore a blue jumpsuit with green scaled sleeves, a mask made of the same green dragon hide, and he wore armor made from the bleached bones of young dragons. His hands were capped with dragon claws, a spine and ribcage served as torso armor, and leg bones covered his legs. The hedgehog also wore boots made of baby dragon skulls. This protection was light, yet pound for pound, was stronger than the most advanced titanium alloy. Finally, a great black cape added an air of regality to his sinister attire

"Ivo, you ignorant human, the machine would not break the pursuit…the fine steed I provided did," the hedgehog said, dismayed at his partner's outburst. "I specifically ordered it not to continue pursuit if Major Bishop got into the city limits. That would alert the human military to our presence. If people caught sight of my chaser, they would mobilize in time to fend off our attack."

"But Ragozine, you said your chasers could fend off GUN artillery fire!" Eggman complained to the hedgehog. "Surely the police wouldn't pose a threat."

"The panzer squadron I will use to attack the city can shrug off such armaments." the hedgehog replied. "But a chaser's armor is far too fragile to handle the heavier human weaponry. My chasers are bred for pursuit, capture and retrieval, while my panzers are more suited to torch entire squadrons of soldiers and demolish structures while resisting almost any attack."

"But there is the matter of that blue do-gooder Sonic," the mad scientist said with a snap of his fingers. "Surely he will interfere. That accursed nemesis of mine has toppled my creations time and again. I doubt even your panzers could handle a hit from him."

"Ah, yes…the blue one." Ragozine chuckled. "He'll make a suitable appetizer for my ultimate beast before its main course. To ensure his capture, I will personally enter the fray and direct my panzers on the battlefield."

"And what does that girl you keep mentioning have to do with all this?" Eggman asked curiously. "How do you intend to capture her? If she's as powerful as you say, I fear the worst!"

"Do you doubt me, human?" Ragozine growled, glaring at the egg-shaped scientist, who shook his head frantically.

"I thought not," the evil hedgehog continued as he turned to examine the dragon that had returned. "Now, return to your fortress. I will take things from here."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Alright! Next chapter, we can truly get the action underway!


	8. Chapter 7: The Dracomancer Strikes

**Author's Note**: Now we get the plot really rolling!

* * *

Tahra was suddenly awoken at midday by the sound of splintering wood and a spine-chilling screech coming from downstairs, and whatever was causing it was approaching fast. She did not have time to wonder what it was. She had to get away somehow, even if it meant staying in her pajamas. She looked towards the window and then back at the door to her room. She knew that the window would be the only way out. But before she could make any moves toward her escape route, the intruder smashed down the door and trudged into the room.

The beast was a winged reptilian monstrosity the size of an adult tiger, with dark green hide, a forked tongue flicking about, a massive crocodile-like tail and feral eyes darting left and right. Soon those eyes locked onto the hedgehog and the beast let out another screech before it lunged at her.

Tahra cried out, but could do little to escape this draconic monstrosity. It was soon upon her, holding her down with its sheer weight. She could only look on in abject terror as the beast breathed in her face, and drooling on her chest. The hedgehog's life seemed flash before her eyes, as her mind anticipated the end. Finally, the dragon-like creature reared back, inhaling as if to scorch her with blazing fire.

But instead of fire, the monster released a dark-colored vapor from its mouth; a vapor which began to make the hedgehog feel woozy. Her vision blurred and her breathing became shallow, and it became harder and harder to keep her eyes open. The feeling of cold that came with death did not fill her, but she did not have time to consider this occurrence before she was out cold. The beast, having successfully subdued its prey, took the unconscious hedgehog into its jaws and immediately burst out of the window and into the sky.

But no one would notice her disappearance at first, as more pressing matters occupied the city. Big, scaly ones.

* * *

The summer air rang out with the sound of gunfire, explosions, screams and screeches in the middle of downtown. Amy and Shadow, already heading in that direction in order to reach Master Khang's dojo, couldn't help but take notice of it. They paused as they saw three GUN tanks, fifteen soldiers and an attack helicopter make their way along the street.

Shadow, immediately concerned with the welfare of the soldiers, rushed off in the direction the troops were going, without even warning Amy, who was shocked and concerned that Shadow was rushing into a battle he might need her help with.

"Shadow, wait up!" she called out as she dashed off after him. Shadow looked back as he ran, and was obviously very angry with Amy's pursuit.

"Amy, stay back! You're not ready for this sort of combat!" Shadow called back. "Find Khang and get him out of the city!"

"No! I'm going with you, like it or not!" the pink hedgehog answered, now starting to catch up to Shadow as they rounded a corner. The black hedgehog growled at Amy's rashness, both out of annoyance and concern for her welfare. But he knew that once Amy made a decision, there was very little that could be done to change her mind. He also knew that she might be capable of handling intense combat as well. He sighed, and continued his dash toward the center of the action.

They soon arrived on the scene, which was a scene of chaos and destruction. Surrounding the central part of downtown was an entire regiment of GUN forces, including tanks, soldiers with rifles and heavier weaponry, and even a few attack helicopters like the ones they saw before. In the center of it all were six of the same dragons who had chased Edgar the day before, except these were almost twice as large, and their armor looked heavier and jutted with spikes. One of them was almost thirty feet long with a fifty-foot wingspan, and bore a rider: Ragozine himself.

"Hahahahaha! Pathetic humans!" he cackled as he swung his right hand at an incoming rocket-propelled grenade, deflecting it away with his bare hand. "Don't waste your time trying to beat me with your toys! You face the pinnacle of evolution itself!" He turned and waved his hand at the five smaller dragons, who immediately began their counterattack.

The dragons started to glide in a circular manner around the perimeter made of GUN forces, blasting as many soldiers as they could with fireballs, sending them all flying. But as one of the dragons started to make a pass by where Shadow and Amy were, the black hedgehog leapt up with all his might, and used his powerful Homing Attack on the dragon's head, sending it reeling. As it tumbled away, Shadow extended his right hand, which began to glow with yellow energy.

"Chaos…Spear!" Shadow called out. He fired a burst of yellow energy at the stunned dragon's head, which destroyed its head, killing it immediately. Its headless corpse crashed to the ground with a thunderous sound, and skidded into a building. He noticed a second dragon started to make a pass as he landed.

But Amy was already on it. As Shadow landed, he then saw Amy bounding right at the passing beast. She briefly met its gaze, and then delivered a powerful flip kick to its jaw, sending it tumbling upward But Amy didn't have the same powers Shadow did, so she had to make another direct attack. She landed gracefully on the turret of one of the tanks, and bounded off it, with his arms crossed and her hands ready to deliver some sort of chopping attack. She managed to be within reach of the dragon just as it reached the elevation at the peak of her jump.

"Heeeeeeeee-yah!" the pink hedgehog cried out as she struck with both chops. The dragon stopped falling for a moment, roared in pain, and then fell apart, split into four pieces by Amy's attack. As the pink hedgehog landed, she was astonished at what her attack did. Sure, it was a move she had learned from Master Khang, but he never said it could cleave things in two.

Ragozine, witnessing all this, grinned and chuckled evilly. Everything was going as planned so far. There was just one more piece needed for his attack to be a successful one. He heard another dragon screech and crash to the ground behind him. He looked back in the direction of the crash and saw his remaining dragons flying high away from the attacker. Standing in front of the mass of slaughtered troops and wreckage of the GUN war machines was Sonic, mad as hell.

"Hey! You've got a lot of nerve coming here and causing chaos, buddy!" Sonic called out as he ran toward Ragozine. "I hope you're ready for what's coming to you." As Sonic advanced toward the dragon rider, he saw Shadow and Amy rushing up toward Ragozine as well.

"Glad you two could join the party!" Sonic called out to them before turning his attention to Ragozine again. "Think you can handle three on one, punk?" Ragozine chuckled a bit as Shadow and Amy joined Sonic. His gaze turned to her entirely, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Well, it does seem a bit unfair as it stands," the masked hedgehog chuckled, glancing back at Sonic. "I have my ways of evening the odds." As if on cue, the sound of something massive warping into existence above the downtown square could be heard. The three hedgehogs looked up and saw a massive whale-like battleship flying over their heads, and the symbol of Dr. Eggman was clearly visible on the ship's underside.

"…Eggman!" Sonic exclaimed, recognizing the emblem of the massive vessel's owner. "What are you and the doctor planning?"

"You'll see soon enough, Sonic the Hedgehog…" Ragozine chuckled. He snapped his fingers, and the ship started to unleash a blizzard of turret fire, bombs and lasers at the downtown square. Shadow quickly grabbed Amy and used Chaos Control to warp them out of range. Sonic, however, wasn't so quick. Instinctively he curled into a ball to protect himself against the rain of artillery. Ragozine, who had put up a barrier around himself, grinned as he produced a dark-colored net, which he tossed at Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out as she saw the destruction being rained down on her friend. When the smoke cleared, she saw the dragon Ragozine was riding holding the ensnared Sonic in its jaws, while the dragon rider himself was laughing victoriously.

"So much for the world's greatest hero!" he cackled before turning to the remaining GUN forces. "In addition to the hostages my great beasts have captured, I, Ragozine, lord of all dragons, now hold the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog in my power. Tell your leaders that they must surrender any and all Chaos Emeralds in your possession, or I will kill Sonic and the remaining captives, and then unleash my forces, as well as those of my ally on the entire world!"

"Hey, you jerk! You drop Sonic now or you'll answer to me!" Amy cried out, rushing at Ragozine at full steam. But the dragon rider anticipated her attack, and snapped his fingers, activating his own Chaos Control power. Suddenly the whole world seemed to freeze in place and turn monochrome; even his mount was frozen in place. Smiling, he slid off his steed and walked toward Amy, frozen in place. He started circling her, eyeing her gleefully.

"Yes…yes, splendid. Truly a splendid piece of work," he thought. "I believe my wait is over…but first, I think I should see how she's progressed mentally." Ragozine grabbed the frozen pink hedgehog's arm and tugged on it a bit. Instantly Amy was pulled into Ragozine's time flow, and she fell flat on her face. She quickly got to her feet and assumed a defensive stance.

"Ah, Amy 'Rose' Bishop…it's been a long time." Ragozine said as she got up. "You've become all I have hoped you to be." Amy, puzzled to what this hedgehog meant, let her guard down.

"What? How do you know me?" she exclaimed. Ragozine laughed heartily as he leaned on a large piece of rubble.

"And spoil the surprise? That's no fun," the masked hedgehog replied. "If you want to know that, ask your brother Edgar. Once you have learned your true nature, come find me again and we will have the duel you obviously crave. And bring the remaining Chaos Emeralds while you're at it."

Amy didn't know what to do. While she knew that this character would probably go back on his word, there wasn't exactly any other option. She sighed in defeat.

"Ah, I guess we've come to an agreement. Oh, and just for a little added incentive, I've had one of my dragons capture another one of your friends...Tahra's her name, right?"

"…What?!" Amy exclaimed, fearing immediately for her friend's life.

"Nine lives, and possibly many more and on your shoulders, little rose," Ragozine said with a chuckle. "I'd not waste any more time!" With that he bounded back onto his steed, and with another snap of his fingers, he, his mount, and Sonic were gone, and Amy was shunted back into the normal flow of time. Shadow, seeing Amy reappear, ran up to her and helped her stand up. They gazed up as Eggman's warship warped away.

"I guess you've seen Chaos Control for yourself," Shadow said, knowing partially how Amy had disappeared. "But I've never seen anyone able to pull someone from the normal flow of time into Chaos Control time flow." However, Amy was far less interested in such technicalities.

Edgar was keeping a secret from her, one that she had to know the truth. She glanced to her side and saw a brown hedgehog soldier carrying a sniper rifle run as fast as he could in towards her while the other surviving GUN troops started to disperse. It was him.

"Amy!" the sniper panted as he came up to her. "Oh, I'm so glad I found you."

"You know this guy, Amy?" Shadow asked.

"Major Edgar Bishop," the sniper replied. "I'm the commanding officer of this deployed force; and if I'm not mistaken, you're Shadow, the hedgehog created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik who saved us from that alien invasion. Amy's my little sister."

"I have no business with you, then," Shadow replied coldly. "Just say what you want to say to her and then go back to your troops."

"This matter involves you, Shadow," Edgar replied. "…Both you AND Amy."

* * *

Sonic was still groggy from the shock of Eggman's bombing, but he was slowly coming to. He found himself in what appeared to be a prison cell, complete with metal bars. He heard the whirring and clanking of machinery coming from above, and saw the dark grey walls and floor was actually quite clean. The floor was emblazoned with Eggman's emblem. Sonic knew he must be in the doctor's base somewhere. Figuring he could break out easily, he went up to the bars and started to determine the best angle to cut them at with his buzz-saw rolling. He looked around and saw children in each of the cells. He counted six humans, and another hedgehog, who was in the cell adjacent to his. The hedgehog, a mauve one in blue and green striped pajamas that looked to be about ten years old, was one he recognized as Tahra's little brother, whom he had seen before.

"Alright, kids, sit tight. I'll bust out of here and take care of those bad guys!" Then Sonic curled up and started his attempt to saw the bars apart.

But it didn't work. After a full minute of trying, Sonic grunted in frustration, as he saw that the bars weren't even scratched by his spin.

"Mwahahaha!" the familiar laugh of Dr. Eggman sounded over a PA system of sorts. "Don't waste your time, Sonic! Those bars are forged from an alloy of steel and adamantine, the hardest and strongest metal in existence!"

"Adamantine? That's just fantasy novel mumbo-jumbo, egghead!" Sonic retorted. Again, Eggman laughed.

"On the contrary, my pesky nemesis," the scientist replied, still mocking the blue hedgehog. "It is a real substance. But unfortunately, it is a metal so difficult to find that it was thought to be used up while humans had just figured out how to use smelt bronze!"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked, going back to the bars of his cell, and vainly trying to break them by pulling. "What civilization could have used up something like that?"

"Someone who can better explain it is on her way now. I'm sure she'll keep you occupied until your time comes…Bwaaaaaaaaaa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" With that, the PA system was turned off. As if on cue, Sonic heard a familiar voice coming from a nearby stairwell.

"Lemme go, you stupid tin cans!" the owner of the voice cried. "Or I'll scrap you!"

"…Tahra?" Sonic exclaimed. Instantly, the hedgehog boy's sullen expression lit up with hope, the idea that his big sister was here making his spirit soar. Sure enough, two Egg Pawns, holding a thrashing Tahra, still in her pajamas, trudged into the room.

"Sis!" the mauve hedgehog called out. Instantly Tahra turned his direction, and stopped struggling. The Egg Pawns marched up to the hedgehog boy's cell, and shoved Tahra in there, locking the cell behind her. The mauve hedgehog rushed into his sister's arms, bawling and crying with happiness. Tahra was also overwhelmed by tears of joy at being with her little brother again.

"Mikael…oh, goddess, I thought you were gone!" she sobbed. "I take back everything I said about you being an annoying twerp; every word of it!"

"I missed you too, Tar-tar!" Mikael moaned back. Sonic chuckled a bit. That was the first time he had heard that nickname. After a few moments of letting the two siblings reaffirm their familial bond, Sonic finally decided

"I know you two haven't seen each other in a while, but I've got some questions that need answering," the blue hedgehog said. Tahra and Mikael ceased their embracing and turned to Sonic.

"Oh…hey, Sonic," Tahra replied awkwardly. "I guess they got you too. Apparently this Ragozine character was the one who was kidnapping all these children. But what's he doing working with your archenemy?"

"Good question…but let's start with what you know about what civilization used up all this 'adamantine' stuff. Eggman says you know something about them." Tahra looked away a bit in guilt, and then looked to her brother.

"Should I tell him, Mikey?" she said in the same language she had used to speak with her parents. "I know Mom and Dad said not to, but I think he should know. He's a hedgehog like us, after all, and he's my friend." The mauve hedgehog thought about it for a moment, scratching his head as he did so.

"Well…okay. But he has to keep it a secret!" Mikael answered in the same language before addressing Sonic in a broken form of English. "You keep promise, Sonic?"

"I won't say a word to anyone," Sonic replied, winking at the kid. Knowing that Sonic was someone who always tried to keep his word, Tahra sighed and began her story.

"My brother and I were not raised entirely in the human world…we've only spent about five years of our lives in human society. For my brother here, it's about half. But for me, it's not very much."

"So, if you weren't raised entirely in the human world, where DID you live?" the blue hedgehog asked. Tahra, unsure of how to best explain it, tapped her finger on her cheek as she gathered her thoughts.

"Well, it's like this: there's an entire civilization made up of people like us, Tails, your friend Knuckles, and even those other people you and Amy told me about. It's a civilization that's managed to seclude itself from the humans for thousands of years. In fact, it's one that has been around for over seven thousand years."

"…Woah! Talk about ancient!" Sonic exclaimed. "And it's still in existence? How'd it stay secret for so long?"

"Overall, there aren't a lot of us Mobians (that's what we call ourselves) around. If you include every single variant, I'd say there's about six or seven million of us worldwide. There's probably another one hundred thousand of us living amongst the humans. But the ones from my culture consider Mobians who live among humans, like you, as outcasts and traitors, and usually don't allow them into our own world."

"That's not cool," Sonic said with a frown. "But you don't seem to think like that at all."

"I'm still not too fond of humans, to be honest," Tahra replied. "But I used to think they were all bad. But now that I've lived among them for a while, I realized they weren't all like the heartless parasites we made them out to be."

"Yeah, humans are usually okay…but then there's scum like Eggman," Sonic said with a chuckle. "In fact, he's the first human I ever really interacted with, so I didn't start with the best impression of them either...but anyway, who made you and your bro want to live with mankind?"

"My grandmother wanted it. She always said we needed to learn the values of the humans and stop hating them, and preached that philosophy to others in secret."

"Your grandma's a member of a religious order?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"She's the high priestess of the holy church of the Earth Mother," Tahra said with some embarrassment. "I-it's the religion all Mobians in our culture follow." This revelation made Sonic's jaw drop open and made him stagger.

"Woah…woah…woah!" Sonic cried out. "You're telling me that you're the granddaughter of the lady who's supposed to be the representative of a god? You gotta be pulling my leg!"

"Indeed! This is truly a shocking revelation, my dear!" the voice of Ragozine suddenly sounded over the PA system. "You do realize that you've just made yourself into a bargaining tool for not only your pink friend, but for the high priestess of the goddess herself! At this rate, the doctor and I will have control of both worlds!"

"Not if I get out of here and trash your little operation!" Sonic shouted back. "Are you getting this, Egghead? You and your masked buddy are through!"

"Don't count it on it, fool," Ragozine replied. "Once my plan is complete, both the human and Mobian worlds will be at our feet! Dragons will rule this world as they did eons ago, and I shall reign as their king! I cannot thank you enough!" His evil laughter sounded loudly over the speaker system.

"Damn it…" Tahra thought out loud. Sonic, meanwhile, was mortified that such a secret had already been heard by ears it was unintended for. Even though he couldn't have known, the blue hedgehog's guilt was gut-wrenching.

The other children in the cells gazed with sad, questioning eyes at the supposed hero.


	9. Chapter 8: Another Ultimate Life Form?

**Author's Note**: It looks like this version hasn't been getting the comments that I thought it would. I do like your feedback on my improvements and changes, people. This story does feel somewhat different from the original, but I will consider both versions to be "canon", if that means anything to you.

* * *

Amy wondered what she was getting herself into now as she and Shadow sat in a GUN personnel transport helicopter, which would supposedly taking them to GUN's headquarters in Central City. Normally, the chopper would be filled with supplies or troops, but the only passengers on the chopper at the moment were the three hedgehogs. She could only wonder why Edgar demanded that they have their own special transport, and why they hadn't taken off yet.

But soon the trio was joined by yet another passenger: Rouge. Instead of being dressed in her usual outfit, she wore a more formal GUN uniform not unlike typical ones worn by female officers. While she had not seen Shadow since the invasion, the bat was made well aware of Shadow's return.

"Well, hey there, Shadow. It's been a while," the bat said, winking at him before looking over at Edgar. "And hello to you too, Major." Shadow simply acknowledged her with a nod as she sat down, as did the sniper, who then picked up a nearby headset and started talking into the microphone on it. Shadow and Amy looked around and also saw headsets for their respective seats, and put them on as well.

"Bishop to cockpit, all passengers present and accounted for; permission granted to take off and head for the nest."

"Roger," said one of the pilots. There was a whirring sound as the helicopter's engine roared to life, starting up the propeller and rotors. After a few moments, the helicopter slowly began to rise, and soon enough they were on their way.

"Bishop to cockpit, I'll need you to switch off the pilot-passenger channel for a while."

"Aye-aye, sir," the other pilot said, not even thinking to question Edgar's orders. After a few moments, Edgar turned to his fellow passengers.

"Sis, Shadow, Rouge…I've brought you three together because it is vital that you get this information, and especially you, Amy. I've been keeping something about you hidden for a long time, and from the day I learned about it, I've been wracked with guilt."

"So what's the big secret, Major?" Rouge asked with great interest. "If there's one thing I like almost as much as jewels, it's a juicy piece of info."

"Yes, please tell me, if it makes you feel any better," Amy said, with some anxiety in her tone. "You always said you hated lying to me."

"Amy, what you're about to hear will probably seem crazy at first," Edgar said with a sigh. "But it's all true. It might even make you question who you are…and I apologize for it prematurely."

"Just get on it with it…" Shadow said impatiently. "Why has GUN taken such an interest in Amy all of a sudden?" The hedgehog sniper took a deep breath, and began to reveal this deep dark secret.

"I'll start from the beginning. You're all aware about the ARK incident fifty years ago, right?"

The others nodded.

"Well, there were other scientists on board who got captured besides Professor Gerald Robotnik. One of them was an assistant of his, an intern fresh out of college named Samuel Legachi, who studied biology and chemistry and genetics. Legachi, who was a genius in his own right, helped Gerald out to a significant degree on the development of Project Shadow."

"Samuel…I think I remember him," Shadow said suddenly as the name triggered the resurgence of a lost memory. "When I wasn't with Maria or Gerald, I was with him. He always came across as a fatherly figure."

"Well, Legachi was captured by the military during the ARK's shutdown and brought back to Earth for questioning. Amazingly, he not only avoided a jail sentence, but was hired to lead a continuation of the Ultimate Life Form project, even after Shadow was sealed away."

"…A continuation project?" Rouge exclaimed. "But I thought the military stopped that sort of thing wholesale." Edgar shook his head.

"At the time of the incident, Legachi was toying with the idea of creating a serum that would grant existing life forms all the abilities and qualities of an Ultimate Life Form, as opposed to creating one from scratch. Being that this would be far more economical than making new life forms altogether, they allowed Legachi to pursue the project and provided him funds for his work."

"So, where do I fit into all this, Eddy?" Amy asked, now extremely anxious of what the truth might be. Unconsciously she groped for Shadow's hand, prematurely reaching for reassurance about what was to come. Shadow grasped her hand tightly to try and calm her down.

"The project, dubbed Project Minerva, moved along nicely for a few years, but then it hit a dead end. He was missing one vital ingredient to his serum, and everything he tried failed catastrophically. Eventually, GUN threatened to cut off Legachi's funding, and he himself had almost given up. But about a week before the date that GUN specified to be the cutoff date, somehow Legachi had a breakthrough. Sources say that an outside individual who was connected to one of Legachi's assistants provided the final ingredient. All they needed was a subject."

"And the subject was?" Rouge asked, now concerned about what the answer might be.

"It was…you, Amy." Edgar said with much anguish. "Your biological parents, who were in desperate need of money, offered you up as a test subject in exchange for an unspecified amount of cash."

"No…" the pink hedgehog said weakly. "You're joking…no one could be so heartless as to do that!"

"I wish I was, Amy," Edgar said, still overwhelmed with emotion. "The serum was injected into your mother's breasts, and was transferred to you through her milk, in the same way a mother passes on her disease-fighting antibodies to her children. Legachi didn't want to inject it directly into you for fear of your death. Everything went smoothly for a few months, but then the serum started to cause your mother to go insane. Luckily the serum had already begun to rearrange Amy's DNA to give her similar qualities to an Ultimate Life Form."

Shadow, as he listened to all this, felt his old disgust for humans well up within him again. They were beyond callous as to take not just any innocent child, but Amy, his dear friend, and use her in such a manner. He swore that if he ever saw Legachi again, that he would crush his skull as punishment for this atrocity.

"Legachi was mortified at your mother's insanity, and loathed the idea of you suffering a similar fate as Shadow. Instead, he begged his supervisor to adopt you. His supervisor was none other than Captain Victor Bishop…the one you and I call Dad. Dad felt the same way as Legachi and took you in with open arms. And that's everything I can tell you."

"Well, this is certainly something my superiors ought to know," Rouge exclaimed indignantly. "I don't know how something this cruel could have gone unnoticed for so long!"

Amy breathed quickly and shallowly, while her head throbbed and her insides felt like they were all in knots; all results of this disturbing revelation. All at once, Edgar had revealed to her that she, like Shadow, was nothing more than a tool for the military…an unnatural freak, corrupted at birth by man, who sought to create and harness gods for their own ends. Traumatized to her core, Amy suddenly removed her safety belt and flung herself onto Shadow, the only one she could turn to for comfort on this helicopter. She let out a long, loud wail of anguish, forcing the other passengers to remove their headsets, before she dug her face into the black hedgehog's chest fur. Shadow, filled with awkwardness by Amy's sudden craving for his touch, did what he thought would be the best thing: he embraced her gently but firmly, trying to hush her as he stroked her head.

"…It's alright, Amy…" he whispered into her ear.

"No…it's not alright…I'm a freak, Shadow…I'm a freak…" the pink hedgehog sobbed, her voice muffled somewhat. "A monster…" Shadow, in this moment, knew that now was the time to prove his love to her. He had hoped it wouldn't be because of something like this, but it was obvious that she needed him.

"C'mon, Ames…do you think I'd care?" he cooed to her, his heart filled with a love he had never had since he was with Maria all those years ago. "I'm a freak too, you know."

Amy's sobbing slowed a bit as she was comforted a bit by the black hedgehog's words. For a few tense moments, there was no other sound except the whirring of the rotors outside. Finally, Amy spoke up again.

"…Shadow?"

"What's up, Amy?"

She peered up, her cheeks stained with tears, yet smiling a little. "Promise you won't let go of me…ever."

Shadow smiled back, his soul filled with a love he had never experienced before, even towards Maria.

"I won't."

Rouge and Edgar watched silently as the two hedgehogs remained there, relishing each other's touch. It was too touching a scene to interrupt with words. Eventually, the mentally exhausted Amy finally fell asleep, with a small smile on her face, in Shadow's arms. Carefully, everyone who was still awake put on their headsets again. Edgar was the first to speak up.

"…Shadow?" Edgar asked.

"If you want to thank me, there's no need." the black hedgehog replied, assuming what the sniper's next words would be. "I only want to be here for her now."

* * *

Hours passed as the transport chopper flew toward the GUN base. While Amy continued to sleep in Shadow's embrace, Rouge and Edgar traded stories about their exploits to pass the time. But after the fourth hour of travel, the helicopter finally arrived at its destination.

The four passengers got out of the helicopter and immediately found themselves in what appeared to be an area near a beach, with the sun beating down heavily on their heads. There were numerous large buildings built on the concrete and asphalt, and behind them was a massive wall designed to withstand even the mightiest of hurricanes or even a tsunami. Several GUN soldiers were present to escort the four Mobians to the largest central building, which loomed over the rest of the base like a giant from fairy tales observing a small village. Every roof was covered with solar panels, a testament to the United Federation's status as always being on the cutting edge of global trends.

The four were led inside, past several security checkpoints and then into an underground part of the facility. For most of the walk the four had been silent, but eventually Amy spoke up.

"Excuse me, where are you taking us, Edy?" Amy asked uneasily.

"I'm taking you to meet him."

"Meet who?"

"Doctor Samuel Legachi," the sniper replied, his helmet having been removed and his sniper rifle being held by security, as per protocol. "I contacted him just before that Ragozine character attacked. He's very old, and said on numerous occasions that he wanted to see you again before he died. I think he'd also be glad to see you too, Shadow."

As they continued walking down the hallway, they passed a tan-skinned, grey-haired man with one blue and one red eye, dressed in formal GUN attire. Shadow recognized the man as GUN's main commander, who also recognized Shadow, Rouge and Edgar. He paused, causing Edgar and Rouge to stop and give salutes.

"Ah, Major Bishop, I see you've managed to bring our 'guests' here safely. I just got done talking with the old man. He's in high spirits now, so don't keep him waiting."

"Yes, sir," Edgar replied. "C'mon you three, let's keep going. His lab isn't far from here." The commander kept walking, but gave Shadow a mean sideward glance as he passed him. The black hedgehog looked back.

"I suppose he can never truly forgive me…" Shadow thought as he kept walking.

The four continued onward for a bit, before stopping at an unassuming metal door that seemed to be the same as any of the others, save for a small plaque on the door with Legachi's name on it. But before anyone could reach for it, Edgar turned to the others.

"Now, I'm going to have to ask you three to not be so hard on Doctor Legachi. He knows all too well the inhumanity of his experiment, and I don't think he needs to be reminded of them. Also, you may need to speak up…he's become a bit hard of hearing lately."

Amy took a few deep breaths as she braced herself to meet the man who had made her. She wondered what he would look like, and if he would be as kind a man as he was made out to be. She watched as Edgar opened the door to Legachi's lab and stepped inside, followed by Rouge. She turned to Shadow, who simply gave her a nod. With one more deep breath, she went into the doctor's room as well, with Shadow close behind her.

The interior of the lab wasn't anything particularly special. There were some computers, microscopes, test tubes and vials of various liquids. What was interesting was that everything was positioned such that a seated person could reach them. The reason was soon apparent enough when an elderly man with a heavily wrinkled face, pale skin, thick glasses and wispy white hair came up to them in a motorized wheelchair, his gnarled hand pushing on the lever. In spite of looking like he belonged in a coffin, the old man's eyes still possessed a strong spark of life in them, perhaps magnified by his thick glasses.

"Edgar, my boy…" the old man said with a slight wheeze. "Good to see you.

"I brought both Shadow and Amy, like I promised, Samuel," Edgar replied.

Shadow, having not seen his old friend in fifty years, was somewhat distraught seeing him in this withered state. But nevertheless, he approached the handicapped scientist.

"Hello, Sam," Shadow said, raising his voice so the doctor could hear him.

"…Shadow? Oh, Shadow, it's been too long! You look splendid!" the old man exclaimed joyfully, taking hold of the black hedgehog's hand. "I heard you had saved the world not once, but twice! Gerald would be so proud of you."

Shadow chuckled nervously a bit. Samuel was indeed as fatherly as he remembered, but he wondered if old age was loosening the old man's screws.

"I suppose he would," the black hedgehog replied. "But, didn't you want to see Amy?"

"Amy? The girl Victor adopted?" Dr. Legachi asked fervently. "She's here?"

"Yes. She's right next to me," the black hedgehog replied as he motioned for Amy to approach. The pink hedgehog did so, her heart in her throat.

"Hello, doctor…" Amy said nervously as she got up very close to him. "It's nice to meet you." To her surprise, the old man started stroking her face as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Oh, child…you've grown to be such a beautiful thing," Samuel sobbed. "It pains me so to know that I tainted such beauty in the name of science and war. But you and Shadow truly make a lovely pair, and I hope you two are…happy together."

"Huh?" Rouge exclaimed before turning to Edgar. "How could he know about those two being in a relationship? Is there something you forgot to tell us, Bishop?"

"No…this is a shock to me too, Rouge," the brown hedgehog replied as he approached the wheelchair-bound scientist. "Doctor, what do you mean?"

"If my assumption is correct, Amy only knows…the official story."

"There's…more?" Amy gasped.

"Amy…the military wanted to also initiate a breeding program. Gerald created Shadow to be a true-breeding life form, one that could have children with other hedgehogs. Therefore, I was ordered to ensure that you and Shadow would be attracted…to each other."

"Are you saying that Amy and I were going to be baby factories?!" Shadow growled, restraining himself from lashing out at Samuel.

"Shadow…I never wanted that," the old man replied with a cough after shaking his head. "But the serum also turned Amy into your perfect mate, Shadow. I personally wanted to see you freed from your stasis and live a free and happy life with her."

"Dr. Legachi, there's something else I want to know…" Amy asked. "Do you know a hedgehog named Ragozine? He says he knows about me." The old man sighed and turned his wheelchair away in shame.

"Ragozine…that accursed fiend was the one who provided the final ingredient I needed for the serum," the old man replied. "He watched you progress throughout your life, waiting for the day the fruits of my dark labor were ripe."

"So…whatever this freak has been doing needs me to make it work…" Amy said, backing up a bit. "…As well as that last Chaos Emerald."

"Then let's not give the last Chaos Emerald," Shadow said strongly. "I won't let him use you like Black Doom used me!"

"What about Sonic and Tahra?" Amy asked Shadow with equal fervor. "He's got them captured, as well as all those kids! If we don't do something, they're all going to die…and then he'll attack other cities! He said it himself."

"Amy's right," Edgar agreed, "we're not exactly in a position to negotiate with him. His creatures are able to defeat our own war machines, and on top of that, he has Gerald's crazed grandson as a partner."

"Gerald…had a grandson?" Samuel suddenly spoke. "I thought there was only Maria…"

"No, Sam," Shadow answered. "He was apparently born sometime after the incident, and never knew Gerald or Maria directly. His name is Ivo Robotnik, but we just call him Dr. Eggman. He's a megalomaniacal madman with a talent for designing robots, and a desire to conquer the world."

"I see…" the handicapped scientist said. "It is truly sad that two generations of Robotniks would involve themselves with dark forces…"

"Don't worry," Amy reassured him. "I'll stop them both, just like Shadow stopped Black Doom. Besides, Shadow will be with me if anything goes wrong…right, Shadow?"

"Yes," the black hedgehog answered. "I'll be right by her side. Besides, he only has six Emeralds, and I bet the seventh is hidden somewhere safe and sound." Edgar suddenly swallowed nervously, although no one noticed it. The scientist smiled and turned back to face them.

"Very well…I will place my trust in you both," he replied with a cough. "You are both examples of the Ultimate Life Form. If you work together, no force in this world could defeat the two of you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, doctor!" Amy said cheerfully. "I won't disappoint you! C'mon, let's go!" With that, she went back to the door, and exited the room. Edgar, Rouge and Shadow started to leave as well, but before Shadow could, Sam called out to him.

"Wait…there's something I need to give you, Shadow," he said as he went up to Shadow, bearing a capped syringe filled with a clear, rust-colored liquid, and handed it to Shadow with a shaky hand.

"What's this stuff?" the black hedgehog asked.

"It is a special serum I made to counteract any mind-warping effect Ragozine might use on Amy."

"Mind control?" Shadow exclaimed. "Are you saying Ragozine is going to try and control her? Why didn't you warn her about that?"

"I felt that no matter what we did that monster would get his hands on her," the scientist replied weakly. "But since you are going with her, I can give her a fighting chance to keep her free will. If you think she is going to lose her free will, inject this liquid into her. It will halt the process and prevent her from becoming his tool."

Shadow looked at the syringe then back at the doctor.

"Alright, I'll trust you, as an old friend," Shadow said as he started to walk out, but paused as he turned the doorknob. "But if something goes wrong, I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself from snapping you like a twig."

"If it comes to that, then I will not protest," the old man replied. "I should have heeded my old genetics professor when he warned me that creating gods through science would be the downfall of our world."

"He's been proved wrong twice…" Shadow replied, "And we'll make sure this will be the third." With that, Shadow walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Be well, fruits of my labor," Samuel said once he was all alone. "This battle will only be the beginning…"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Things are really heating up now. I hope you all like this new version so far.


	10. Chapter 9: The Blood Rose Dragon

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys like this so far. This particular chapter is pretty similar to the original, with one major exception...

* * *

"Make sure you tie their knots securely!" Eggman ordered to his robots as they tied up the children to the pillars. "We don't want any of the runts slipping out at the wrong time!" He was sitting in his favorite Egg-O-Matic hovercraft, a fair distance from the one-hundred-foot wide platform atop his base. All of the prisoners except Sonic were tied to what appeared to be a lightning rod with a Chaos Emerald attached to it. Tahra and Mikael, for reasons unknown to them, were tied to the same pole, and it was the one that didn't have a Chaos Emerald.

Sonic, meanwhile, was trapped in a special adamantine-alloy cage securely attached to the platform. He could only watch as the robot set up for what appeared to be a massive ritual of some kind. Its exact nature was a mystery to him, but he knew it wasn't any good, and that it had to be stopped. He pounded repeatedly on the bars of his prison even through he knew it was a useless effort.

As he watched, his ears suddenly picked the sound of an approaching aircraft. Then he heard another…and then a third one. He suddenly heard Dr. Eggman calling out frantically to his robots.

"Hurry up, you useless pieces of scrap! They're coming!"

"Who's coming?" Sonic thought out loud.

"Why, the ones who will deliver unto me the key to my success," Ragozine, who stood nearby, said with a sinister excitement in his voice. "In fact, I see them coming now." The masked hedgehog pointed toward the east. Sonic looked in that direction and saw the black shapes of GUN bomber planes flying towards the base, and he knew that meant only one thing: Shadow and Amy were coming.

"So you think they're just going to hand you the last Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked with bravado in his tone. "You really think we're pretty stupid, huh?"

"I'm prepared for that possibility. In fact, I don't even NEED all the Chaos Emeralds for what I have planned. They just make the job easier. Now if you'll excuse me, I must welcome our guests." With that, Ragozine started toward the center of the platform, looking up as the bombers started to circle the platform.

To Sonic's surprise, Shadow and Amy suddenly appeared, having warped via Chaos Control, onto the platform itself. Both hedgehogs looked determined and confident, even from a distance.

"Ah, Amy Bishop and Shadow too," Ragozine said with a flamboyant and mocking tone, opening his arms in a parody of welcoming. "I see you decided to come here after all. I trust you have what I seek?" Amy huffed at him, maintaining an air of tough disdain that did not suit her in the least.

"You mean the Chaos Emerald?" she spat. "You won't get it until you fulfill your end of the bargain. Let everyone you imprisoned free. Then we might give it to you." Ragozine looked at Amy with a statement of sheer disbelief, before bursting into a fit of raucous laughter as Eggman motioned several Egg Pawns armed with lances march up to each of the hostages, and then hold the tips of them against their throats.

"I'm afraid you're not a position to make that sort of demand," the masked hedgehog said as he laughed. "I hold the life of these hostages in my hands. With a snap of my fingers, each robot will turn these children into shish-kebab. Besides…I already have all that I require."

"Huh?" Amy exclaimed. Before anyone else could do anything, Ragozine lunged at Amy and grabbed her by the throat before flinging her into the center of the platform. Shadow tried to stop him, but was met by an elbow strike to his face, sending him staggering back. As Amy landed in the center of the platform, a wide, translucent green dome barrier a dozen yards across surrounded her. But as she tried to get up, long tentacles as thick as a quarter's diameter quickly wrapped around her, planting her on the spot. Quickly, Ragozine slipped behind the barrier as Shadow tried to catch him again. But the barrier blocked Shadow's charge.

"Damn it!" he cried out as he watched helplessly as Amy struggled to muscle out of her bonds, to no avail. Ragozine laughed maniacally again as he watched the two hedgehogs struggle.

"Don't waste your energy, Shadow!" the masked hedgehog bellowed victoriously. "You cannot stop the arrival of my ultimate weapon!" He turned to the doctor, who, with a malicious grin on his face, produced a remote control and pressed a large red button on it.

The lightning rods with the Chaos Emeralds on top of them started to glow brightly for a few seconds, and then, with a sound like thunder, fired a stream of energy right at Amy. Each stream that made contact caused her to shriek and writhe in pain as they dug deep into her. Calmly, Ragozine went back toward the cage where Sonic was and picked up a large leather sack. Sonic was watching in terrified awe at the events of the ritual, so he couldn't make any snide remarks at the victorious master of dragons.

Ragozine returned to Amy's position and opened the sack before starting to pour out its contents, a metallic dust of some kind, as he started to walk in a circle. The evil hedgehog started to chant as he walked, his excitement for the fruition of his plans building as he did. Once he was done circling Amy, he started pouring dust in another pattern just outside the circle. After five tense minutes, Ragozine had finished emptying the contents of the sack. From an aerial view, one could make out the crude outline of a dragon's head, with the circle around Amy serving as the eye. Finally, the masked hedgehog positioned himself at the edge of the barrier, and began his final dark chant.

As he chanted, Amy suddenly became numb to the streams of Chaos energy, and instead began to feel like something was trying to explode out of her. She was took weak now to cry out, and could only gasp as she felt every muscle and limb in her body throb with power and her mind slowly start to fade. As the haze filled her, strange thoughts started to cross her mind.

_Why…_

_Humans…_

_My body…_

_Shadow…_

_Eddy lied…_

_My purpose…_

_What am I?!_

"AMY!!!" Shadow screamed as he pounded on the barrier. As if responding to his cry, Amy suddenly let out an unearthly, deafening roar as she felt her body explode, something new seeming to burst out of her while she was consumed in blinding white light.

The roar also shattered the barrier blocking Shadow, who was knocked off his feet, and slide to the edge of the platform. When he got up, he saw that something enormous had replaced Amy in the center of the platform.

It was an enormous pink dragon; A monstrous, dinosaur-like beast eighty feet long from the tip of its nose to the tip of its tail, with a wingspan double that. Spikes ran from the base of its skull nearly to the tip of its long tail, Its head was adorned with two grand, swept back horns, its mouth was packed with knife-like teeth, and its eyes were ruby-red orbs. Its forelimbs were powerful and tipped with sharp claws, and also graced with an opposable thumb on each. As it roared again, a thick forked tongue became visible. It was still disoriented, so it couldn't do much but roar and screech.

Ragozine, seeing the glorious beast before him, cackled victoriously. He had done it: all his patience and work had paid off, and now standing before him was his prize. He stepped in front of the beast, and bellowed loudly to the heavens.

"Tremble, mortals, before the TRUE ultimate life form, the almighty Alneetha, the mythical Blood Rose Dragon, and queen of all dragon-kind! And once I have tamed her, this world will be mine!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it…" Shadow said beneath his breath. He rushed straight at the transformed Amy, right by Ragozine, who did nothing to oppose him.

"Splendid! Already we have someone willing to serve as a first course to the glorious queen," Ragozine said with malicious amusement. But to his surprise, Shadow managed to leap up onto the dragon's neck and produce the syringe.

"Don't bet on it!" Shadow yelled back as he held on for his life. Finding a gap between the draconic Amy's scales, Shadow drove the syringe into a vein and injected the liquid into it. The sensation of something sticking into her caused the transformed pink hedgehog to fully come to, and she shook wildly to throw Shadow off. Ragozine, oblivious to what the syringe contained, chuckled.

"I don't know what you planned to accomplish with that needle, but it's not going to save you, or that girl."

But he had spoken far too soon. Legachi's anti-mind control serum had a nearly instantaneous effect. The raging dragon suddenly calmed down and looked around. It looked up and saw the bombers circling, and then looked at the terrified children, and finally at Ragozine, who was still gloating at his apparent victory. No one except Eggman noticed doors opening on the circling GUN bombers.

"Come now, great queen. Your journey from the afterlife must have made you very hungry," the masked hedgehog called out to the dragon. "I have provided you these tender morsels, all descended from the barbarous dragon slayers who decimated your children. Feast on them to regain your full strength. Then we can take care of the humans and their pathetic allies."

The gigantic dragon, still somewhat disoriented, looked over at the children again, and then saw Tahra and Mikael in its peripheral vision. She turned and bent her head down at the two purple hedgehogs. The dragon blinked once at them, as one of Amy's memories came back.

"_Humans…sometimes I wonder how they've survived this long," Tahra grumbled as she and Amy passed a bunch of garbage lying on the sidewalk. "I know it's cruel, but I think they're parasites. I wish someone would teach them a lesson."_

The dragon hesitated as it recognized Tahra as a friend, and then turned its gaze back at Ragozine, who was confused as to the dragon's behavior.

"What's wrong? Surely you're starving! Go ahead and feast!"

As she looked at Ragozine, the dragon heard Legachi's words playing in her head again.

"_He watched you progress throughout your life, waiting for the day the fruits of my dark labor were ripe."_

The dragon growled. She was the queen of all dragons…she wasn't going to let this puny hedgehog boss her around, especially after what he did to her.

But her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly felt something shock her. She looked up and saw a GUN soldier, who manned some strange cannon that poked out of one of the circling bombers. This time, she saw it fire. It shot out a grappling hook attached to a wire. It managed to wrap itself around her neck and deliver a stunning shock. Unfortunately for them, it was far from enough to have any effect other than an unpleasant tingle.

She was willing to fight for them to save these captured children, but now they wanted to put a leash on her like a common dog.

With a deft tug on her leash, she suddenly sent the plane hurtling away, causing the leash to snap suddenly. The two other bombers stopped circling and took off. With another deafening roar, the transformed hedgehog jumped into the air and started to fly off after the retreating bombers, creating a massive blast of air that knocked Ragozine and Shadow to the ground, while Eggman had to apply some forward thrust against the blast of air to keep in place.

As the two unbound hedgehogs got to their feet, Ragozine started laughing again. Shadow, enraged beyond reason, rushed up to the crazed hedgehog and smashed him up against Sonic's cage, knocking it loose.

"RAGOZINE!!!! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT UNTIL YOU TELL ME HOW TO CHANGE HER BACK!!!"

"You fool…the transformation cannot be reversed," Ragozine replied, knocking Shadow away with a kneeing attack. "That girl will remain that shape for the rest of her days." Shadow growled angrily, paralyzed by the gravity of Ragozine's words.

"Unfortunately, whatever you jabbed into her throat seems to have made her immune to my mind control for the moment. Without me keeping her under control, she will destroy, and she will not stop destroying until everything that displeases her is nothing but cinder! And from the looks of it, she's got a bone to pick with the humans you seem intent on protecting."

"What are you going to do?" Shadow asked hatefully. "Will you sit back and watch as everything you wanted to conquer gets burned?"

"Certainly not. I'll find a way to tame that beast, and then all things that remain will bow down to me! But at the moment, I need to regroup and think of a new plan. Ta-ta!" Before Shadow could lunge at Ragozine again, he disappeared in a flash of light.

With Ragozine out of the picture for the moment, Shadow finally turned to the cage where Sonic was being held. Without being asked, Shadow pulled on the loosened cage and ripped it off the platform.

"Well, this is certainly a real mess we're in," Sonic quipped. "For the moment, we'll have to get everyone free first, and then we can pound Eggman's face in." To their surprise, Eggman, who was nearby, actually flew towards them and landed near where the blue and black hedgehogs stood.

"Now, gentlemen, let's not point any fingers," the scientist said nervously, wondering what he was actually trying to negotiate with Sonic and Shadow. "I'm sure we can form a truce for the time being and work together. I have as much a stake in this situation as you do, if not a greater one!" Sonic looked over at Shadow, who simply went over to the tied up prisoners to free them from their bonds while Sonic would talk with the scientist.

"I don't trust you, Egghead," Sonic replied, giving him a mean look. "You've had plenty of nasty schemes under your belt, but this one had got to be the lowest you've sunk yet. Give me one good reason why Shadow and I shouldn't beat you to a pulp."

"Well, would you believe me if I told you that I might know a way that we could get the girl under control?" Eggman replied, smiling nervously. Sonic squinted a bit.

"Start talking, Egghead."

* * *

"Can you run the plan by me one more time?" Tahra asked as she, Sonic, Shadow and Eggman were standing around a table in Eggman's war room, with six of the seven Chaos Emeralds lying on it. They were discussing the doctor's proposed plan to turn Amy back to her normal self.

"Very well," Eggman sighed. "I'll say it ONCE more…so listen closely. In her current state, your friend seems to be in a mental war with the personality of this Alneetha being, vying for control of the body. If I know anything about this sort of situation, I believe she will respond to the voices of someone she will respond to. Shadow, since it's obvious she has a thing for you, it will be your job to keep her calm. Once the original personality seems to be in control, Tahra, if her claims to being a direct descendant of high priests are true, will be able use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to reverse the transformation."

"But GUN has the seventh Chaos Emerald, and they obviously want to control her too," Shadow replied. "I doubt they'll hand it over if we ask nicely."

"So it's a raid, eh?" Sonic said. "It feels weird being up against GUN, after they've proclaimed me a hero. It's even weirder that I'm working with you, Eggman. I don't know if I like that."

"It's either that, or we let her run wild, destroying all you hold dear," the scientist chuckled.

"Alright then…I'll get the last Emerald," the blue hedgehog said with a sigh. "Since we already have six of the seven, I can borrow one of the ones we've got to warp inside, grab the goods and warp out. Easy."

"Um…don't you think she'd already be headed that way?" Tahra said with some concern. "It sounds like her problem is with GUN at the moment."

"Then we should probably go there together," Shadow answered. "That way we can change Amy back before she does any more damage."

"Sounds like a plan," Tahra said. "I just hope that creep Ragozine doesn't get in the way."

Suddenly, a loud bang and a few explosions sounded from deep within the base, catching everyone by surprise.

"What the hell was that?" Shadow exclaimed.

"It seems the other dragons broke loose," the scientist said as he adjusted his goggles. "I suggest we clear out of here before they tear this place apart."

* * *

Amy, still in dragon form, screeched angrily as one of the bombers flew off into the distance. She had let those putrid humans get away from her, and that was something she refused to take lying down. As she hovered there, she noticed the shapes of two other dragons flying toward her. She turned towards them and let them approach.

The three dragons were similar in shape to her, except they were a grey color not unlike steel, and teal. They hovered there, bowing their heads respectfully.

"Mighty queen," the teal dragon said, speaking in some dragon language made up of growls, hisses and barks, "as soon as we sensed your return, we came as fast as we could."

"Well, if you're going to make yourselves useful, give me a hand on mobilizing the rest of our servants," the draconic Amy replied, the personality of the spiteful Alneetha coming through with the use of the royal we. "It's high time we wipe this planet clean of those wretched humans." The other dragons seemed aghast at what their queen had just said.

"Forgive my impudence, great queen," the steel-colored dragon said, "but what you propose is sheer barbarism! We as a species know that all life forms have a purpose, and that purpose gives them the right to exist. To seek their annihilation is to deny this vital truth!"

"I don't care! I'll make them pay!" the pink dragon roared. "Interfere, and you'll receive my judgment as well!"

"My queen, you are not yourself!" the teal dragon said, approaching his sovereign. "It is as if someone else is trying to take you over…"

The pink dragon growled and shook her head as her two personalities clashed again. After a moment, Amy's personality managed to assume full control.

"Everyone…my life's a lie…the humans…their tool…" she groaned before starting off in the direction of the bomber. "I won't be…their slave…they'll…all burn…"

As the gigantic pink dragon flew off, the two other dragons hovered there, pondering the situation.

"That was not our queen…" the teal dragon said to his companion. "...Merely a vessel for her soul, made from some unfortunate mortal."

"Such a pity..." the steel-colored dragon replied with a heavy heart. "I would not wish such a fate on even my most hated enemy."

* * *

"It seems your little plan has gone awry…pity."

"You knew this whole time, didn't you?"

"Of course I did. You don't think I keep an eye on my own minions?"

"But you sat by and did nothing! You are my ally; why did you not lend me aid?"

"It's simple…you were only working for yourself, and now you have paid the price of going off on your own instead of sticking to the original plan."

"If you're insinuating that I start licking your feet like a dog, I'm afraid that's not going to fly."

"Well, then perhaps I'll just let that pink monstrosity of yours burn the place on its own. It will certainly help the plan along. Of course, it will probably come after you next once it's done exterminating the humans."

"Fine…I'll go along with the plan."

"Glad to see we're on the same wavelength again, Ragozine. Now, let me help you with your problem..."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you liked this chapter. Me? I honestly thought I could have done better. If you're so inclined, tell me how I could have improved it in a review.


	11. Chapter 10: A Fight For Control

**Author's Note**: All right, I've been excited to do this chapter! This one's the longest so far, but I'm sure you'll like it.

* * *

The entire GUN base was on high alert: the radio reports of Project Minerva raging out of control, and headed straight for them were enough to warrant a scramble of every available combat unit on the premises to defend the base from attack. The lone surviving plane that had flown to Eggman's fortress had since returned, and everyone, including Edgar, would take part in the base's defense. Rouge had remained behind with the GUN commander, and was shocked to hear this turn of events from the central command room.

"Sir, you don't plan on killing her, do you?" she asked indignantly, her normally calm and cool-headed behavior overwhelmed by her concern for Amy. "In addition to years of effort being wasted, Shadow might turn against us. The last time that happened, he sided with those aliens!"

"You're absolutely right, Rouge," the commander, dressed in his usual uniform, replied confidently. "It would be a waste. We'll continue our efforts to get Project Minerva under control. It's just going to require more firepower. That monster could probably shrug off anything we can throw at her short of an air strike." Suddenly, a computer operator called out.

"Commander, we just picked a humongous energy spike in the immediate vicinity of the base!"

"What?!" the grey-haired commander exclaimed. "How could we have missed it?"

"It just appeared out of nowhere, sir," the operator replied. "I'll bring up a visual from one of our surveillance drones." The operator sat back down, and started pressing a few buttons, which brought up a large image of the area viewed by a flying surveillance robot. Sure enough, the robot's camera displayed the image of Eggman, Sonic, Shadow and Tahra, along with the children once held hostage, behind a large boulder. But of greater interest to the commander were the six Chaos Emeralds at the feet of the group.

"I don't believe this!" the commander cried out angrily, slamming his fist on his personal console in the chamber. "It's not enough that we've got a rampaging monster headed in our direction, but now we've got this to deal with!" He stood up to issue another order. "Listen up! I'm ordering all available assault vehicles to deploy! Retrieve those Chaos Emeralds and the hostages, and bring me that scheming scientist and his furry cohorts…alive or otherwise!"

Rouge, alarmed at the haste and violence of the orders, decided to take matters into their own hands. She knew that Sonic and Shadow would only team up with Eggman if the situation was dire. The bat knew she was risking her job and her last remaining source of jewels, but helping Sonic and Shadow was the right thing to do. She immediately bolted out of the room, and headed straight for the containment chamber where the last remaining Chaos Emerald was being held.

* * *

The sound of alarms and the opening of hatch doors signaled trouble for the team of Sonic, Shadow, Tahra and Eggman, who had barely managed to gain their bearings. The children, still disoriented from their first and probably only experience with Chaos Control, murmured and whimpered in fear and confusion.

"Damn it," Shadow growled. "It looks like the welcoming committee is on the way."

"And we're not in the best position to fight with all these kids around," Sonic added grimly, shaking his head a bit. "To make things worse, you and I are the only ones who can fight, Shadow."

"And without me, my fleet can't warp," Eggman added as well, his tone one of defeat. "Even with six Chaos Emeralds, our situation is hopeless! If only we had that seventh one." As they considered this, Tahra was already coming up with an idea.

"You know, I might be able to make a barrier around me, Eggman and the kids with the energy of the Emeralds, like Ragozine did. But I don't think it'll be anywhere near as strong as his was."

"It's better than nothing, Tahra," Sonic replied, a bit more hope in his tone. "Just do what you can while Shadow and I try to break through."

Suddenly, four large, circular GUN vehicles that Shadow recognized as Heavy Dog and Blue Falcon-type vehicles zoomed in and flanked the group.

"Wow, they didn't waste any time," Sonic quipped. "Better not keep them waiting!" The blue hedgehog leapt up, vaulting above one of the Heavy Dogs before striking it with a Homing Attack. Shadow turned to one of the Blue Falcon units but launched a Chaos Spear into one of the cannons. The attacked vehicles turned their attention to the two male hedgehogs, and started to follow them. The remaining two opted to stay in their current position.

"Dr. Eggman," the pilot of the remaining Blue Falcon vehicle called through the radio, "You are surrounded. Surrender the hostages and the Chaos Emeralds or else we will open fire."

"And kill off the children with us?" Eggman laughed. "You're bluffing. All you have are those bombs. There's no way you could take us out without harming them!" To this statement, the two vehicles started to spin the miniguns mounted under their cockpits, which Eggman failed to notice before. The sound of the readied weapons sent the scientist into a panic.

"The barrier, girl; the barrier!" he cried out. Tahra quickly closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could, silently pleading to the gems of power for protection. For a moment, it seemed all hope was lost. But just as the two vehicles opened fire, a light blue barrier, similar to the one Ragozine had used, formed around her, Eggman and the children. The powerful jewels were glowing brightly

Unfortunately, the purple hedgehog was not experienced enough with such powers to simply release her concentration. It was taking every ounce of her energy at the moment to keep the barrier in place as it deflected the GUN vehicles' bullets. Her body quaked; sweat poured down her face; and her entire being was filled with an uncomfortable tingling sensation.

Mikael, seeing his sister's peril, turned to the other children, who were still paralyzed with fear.

"Please! My sister need help," he pleaded in broken human language. "If shiny dome breaks, we not see mommies and daddies again! Pray to big gems! Pray very hard!" The children, somehow motivated by Mikael's words, shook off their fear and began to pray fervently to the Chaos Emeralds. As if they were moved by the purity of the innocent children's prayers, the Chaos Emeralds shined even more, and the sound of ringing metal burst forth as the barrier solidified.

Tahra, suddenly noticing that the barrier was holding steady, stopped concentrating, and started panting heavily as she got her bearings. She looked at the children, who were also winded a bit from the strain of adding what little energy they could contribute. Eggman, who had witnessed all this, was marveled. He looked back the two GUN vehicles, whose pilots were frustrated by this turn of events.

"I don't know how you got those kids to protect you, Doctor, but we won't let them be your slaves!" the Heavy Dog pilot cried out. "Hang in there, kids…we'll save you!" But before the two vehicles could bring out heavier weaponry, the sounds of explosions coming from further away distracted them, as well as a distress signal.

"The enemy is stronger than expected," the voice came over their radio. "We need backup!" The two GUN vehicles immediately turned around and headed back in the direction of their squad mates, as well as Sonic and Shadow. Eggman wiped his forehead and sighed with relief, while Tahra, who was now completely exhausted, sat down on the ground, her back against the rock. She glanced over at her little brother, who came over to her. She smiled, and rubbed his head.

"I owe you one, runt," she said with a heavy sigh and a smile. But behind that smile was still more fear. She knew all too well that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

Rouge was dumbstruck by the scene she came upon as she rounded the bend in the somewhat cramped hallway that would lead her to the storage area containing the seventh Chaos Emerald: there were numerous security guards dressed in GUN combat gear, all lying on the ground unconscious. There was no blood, yet there were about six or seven guards slumped on the ground or up against the wall.

Then the bat noticed bullets lying on the ground, and picked one up. They definitely looked like bullets that would be shot from a sniper rifle. But yet they didn't look like they were made of metal at all. She picked one up and squeezed it a bit between her fingers.

"…Rubber bullets?" the bat thought. "I never knew they made them for sniper rifles; I guess the boys in R&D really know their stuff. But there's only one guy who'd be able to pull this off…" As if on cue, she saw Edgar, hanging on his shoulder like a one-strap backpack, coming back down the hall with the Chaos Emerald in hand. She put her hands on her hips, smirked a bit.

"Looks like you and I had the same idea, sniper boy," the bat said. "It's good to see that you know who the real good guys are at the moment." But Edgar's grim expression was enough to silently say that this was no time for small talk. The brown hedgehog simply kept walking. Not used to receiving the cold shoulder like that, Rouge grunted indignantly and followed Edgar. By now, most of the troops had scrambled, so getting out would be an easy deal.

The chaotic battle between the two hedgehogs and the four GUN vehicles proved to be intense. A massive cloud of dust had been kicked up, several boulders had exploded from being struck by the vehicles' bombs, and now the machines, damaged beyond repair, were on the ground emitting steam and smoke from overheating. However, the pilots were allowed to escape with their lives, as killing the humans was not the primary intent of the original plan. The desert air, already quite hot, was now wavering from the intense heat.

Shadow, as he coughed a bit to keep the dust out of his lungs, he noticed a familiar-looking weapon lying on the ground: a 4-shot rocket-propelled grenade launcher. The black hedgehog smirked as he picked up the weapon and hefted on his shoulder. Normally it was meant for GUN robots and vehicles, but Shadow's strength allowed him to carry such a heavy piece of firepower easily.

And he was glad that he picked it up when he heard the sounds of a few hundred guns clicking and cocking from outside the confines of the dust cloud. Sonic, who was standing nearby, swallowed nervously as he looked around.

"You got a plan, Shad?" the blue hedgehog asked. "Because for once I think we might be in over our heads." Shadow chuckled a bit.

"You're worried because you don't want to use the humans' weapons against them," Shadow replied confidently as he readied the 4-shot RPG. "I, on the other hand…"

"Shadow, what happened to not killing the people we're trying to protect?" Sonic exclaimed. "Do you think Amy would want people who had nothing to do with how she is now to die for the sake of saving her?" The black hedgehog was just about to pull the trigger on his gun, but he stopped, and growled in frustration, knowing that Sonic was absolutely right. Meanwhile, Sonic had decided that only one course of action was worth trying: surrender and negotiate. He stepped out of the settling dust cloud and into the view of over a hundred GUN troops, walkers and tanks, his hands raised like a criminal under arrest.

But before he could try to talk to them, a loud and spine-chilling roar pierced the desert air, just as the last of the dust was settling. The two hedgehogs turned around and looked up. Soaring overhead was the transformed dragon that was once Amy. Just as they saw her, she started to swoop down, her mouth open and seeming to gather energy just above her tongue. The dragon landed right on top of Sonic and Shadow, straddling them, and let out a massive blast of flame from her mouth. Sonic, who was closer to her head, gasped in horror at this barbarous attack.

But to their surprise, there were no screams of agony from the flames. The blue hedgehog finally saw that most of the soldiers on the front line were carrying some sort of flame-retardant shields similar to those used by anti-riot squads. The two male hedgehogs under the dragon's belly, looked at each other for a moment, then nodded, as if they agreed to each other's mental plans.

Immediately, Sonic rushed out from under her belly, and headed back to where Eggman, Tahra, and the kids were. When they arrived, they found themselves blocked by the barrier. This time, however, it was a relieving sight. Tahra came up to the barrier when she saw Sonic come back.

"Well, so much for getting the last Emerald before she showed up," Sonic sighed. "But at least everyone's okay for the moment. I just hope Shadow knows what he's doing." He turned around and saw Shadow trying to get back onto the raging dragon and calm her down.

"Amy! Amy! Get a hold of yourself! Amy!" he called out as she thrashed about.

* * *

Within the confines of the transformed pink hedgehog's mind, all that had been on her mind was destroying all who made her and other dragons suffer with her own power. The destruction was not mindless at all, barbaric and vicious as it was. Amy's forced link with the dragon queen's soul caused a flood of images and sounds of the atrocities committed against dragonkind over the ages. The goals of the dragon queen and the distressed hedgehog had so far been one and the same. If one were to see this state of affairs as an image, one would see the naked, limp body of Amy, her eyes closed and the original form of Alneetha, with open eyes due to her domination of the body, floating in a swirling, jittering and flowing space colored a blue so dark it was almost black. The two bodies would be connected by glowing light green threads attached to them, and their movements would mirror each other so long as their mental processes were aligned. Light seemed to be moving along the threds from Amy's form to Alneetha's

But Shadow's cry caused the Amy soul's eyes to open, and now that she was awake, she once again began to resist the dragon soul's domination by resisting the compulsion to mirror her actions, causing the light to start moving more slowly between their bodies. She gazed up through two circular windows, possibly representing the eyes, and saw the terrified soldiers firing their guns at her, their bullets harmlessly bouncing off her invincible hide.

"No! Stop! I don't want to hurt you!" she cried out in desperation, even while knowing the soldiers wouldn't be able to hear her voice.

"Stupid girl!" the dragon soul roared, suddenly stopping her attack to try and suppress Amy's personality again, "I thought you wanted the humans to pay for their crimes, both against you and against me; you agreed that humanity did not deserve to live!"

"I…I…"

_Amy! _Shadow's voice called out again. _Stop it! Let us help you!_

"Shadow…" Amy gasped. But he said "us". Were the others there with him? She had to know, but she couldn't until she could take control of the body. But even though she was awake, the strength of her will paled before Alneetha's, and she could only try to keep the body she shared with the dragon queen from hurting people.

Then, out of the corner of the body's peripheral vision, she spotted Edgar and Rouge rushing past her, the white Chaos Emerald in their possession. She remembered sensing the other six as she swooped down. But what would Shadow, and possibly the others, do with the seven Chaos Emeralds?

Summoning the entire strength of her will, as well as her own massive store of personal energy, Amy began to fight back more effectively against Alneetha's control over her morphed shape. The movement of the light through their connecting threads slowed down more and more, and soon came to a dead stop. For the briefest of moments there was no flow, but then slowly the light began to reverse direction as Amy began to assert control over her body once more. Finally, she was able to turn the hulking draconic body toward where Edgar and Rouge were headed.

* * *

The two military agents remained just a few inches ahead of a torrent of gunfire, as the GUN soldiers turned their attention from the now-pacified dragon to the Chaos Emerald thieves. She saw the barrier Tahra had created disappear, and Sonic waving them over. She saw Edgar toss the Chaos Emerald to Sonic, whom he knew was trying to help Amy, then doubled back toward the GUN soldiers, and got between her and the soldiers. Amazingly, they immediately held their fire, not wanting to hurt such an admired war hero. Shadow, already close by, went over and stood next to Edgar, ready to shield him from any soldier who might try to shoot him.

"Men, these hedgehogs are not your enemy!" he bellowed. "They are doing what they can to save this base, as well as the entire planet, from being destroyed by Project Minerva, just as you are. If you treasure the lives of those you left behind to serve as soldiers, throw down your weapons, shut off your vehicles, and let us help her."

"What are you maggots doing?!" the voice of the GUN commander screamed over a loudspeaker. "Don't listen to that traitor; He's only a peon of that maniac Dr. Eggman!" Sonic, incensed by the GUN commander's heartlessness and continuing ignorance of the situation, stepped forward as well, his arms held out, as if trying to block them.

"I don't know if your commander cares, but this so-called 'monster' he wants you to shoot at isn't a mindless monster, nor is she something that can be leashed and used as a tool! She's a thinking, feeling being, and a friend of mine to boot! And anyone who wants to hurt her has to answer to me." Shadow, invigorated by the others' speeches, decided to drive the point home.

"Sonic and I have put our lives on the line for everyone who lives on this planet, without asking for anything in return. Sonic and I stopped the ARK from falling, and we defeated the Black Arms. All we wanted was for you people to live safe and without fear of some terror that would destroy it all…"

Even the GUN commander was starting to have second thoughts as he heard Sonic's and Shadow's words, but he still outwardly seemed intent on wiping Sonic, Edgar and Shadow off the face of the planet. He growled through clenched teeth as he tried to make up his mind .

"…And now I ask you for something in return," Shadow, who was both overcome with emotion and enjoying the sound of his own voice, continued. "I ask for one chance to recover the one who matters most to me in my life. The creature you have been trying to subdue and harness is that person…an artist, a caring soul, and my dearest friend! Is that too much to ask?"

As if they felt Shadow's desire in their own hearts, the six human children rushed out of hiding, despite Tahra and Mikael calling them to stop, and lined up in front of the three hedgehogs, their arms stretched out in the same manner as the hedgehogs.

"What the…" the GUN commander said whilst gazing at the screen, utterly dumbfounded. He had seen footage of these children crying out in abject terror at the dragon, yet now they were willingly to put themselves in the line of fire as well. It was this sight that allowed the commander to make his choice.

"Men…stand down and retrieve the kids so we can take them home."

The soldiers finally given an order from their commander they could follow, did as they were told. Six of the soldiers went up to the kids, picked one up whilst reassuring them that they were going to go home again. Tahra and Mikael, realizing that it was safe to come out, came out of their hiding spot whilst carrying as many Chaos Emeralds as they could. But when Tahra looked around to tell Eggman that it was safe, she saw that he was gone.

"Coward…" she said under her breath.

* * *

Amy, now in complete control of her dragon body, looked around as her friends started to prepare some sort of ritual, hopefully to change her back. She hated being like this, and just wanted to be herself again. She looked around and saw the seven Emeralds in a pile at Tahra's feet, while Shadow, Sonic, Edgar and the others stood back. The kids had been moved into the base so they could be transported back to their homes, and for most of them, to the warmth of their parents, leaving only a few manned GUN walkers standing by in case things went awry.

"Amy," Tahra said uneasily. "I'm going to try something I've never done before. Hopefully I'll be able to use the Chaos Emeralds to reverse Ragozine's spell. I don't know if I can do it, but I'm going to need you to trust me and keep calm."

"C'mon, Tar, don't doubt yourself now!" Sonic said. "You've got what it takes, I know it!" The purple hedgehog turned around and smiled confidently before focusing on her ritual. Closing her eyes and concentrating, she again began to pray to the Chaos Emeralds for their help. For several tense moments, there was nothing but complete silence.

And nothing happened. The Chaos Emeralds didn't shine or glow or anything of the sort. It took Tahra a few moments to catch on, but she realized that all but one of the Chaos Emeralds had, for some reason, shut down, their store of immediately usable power completely drained.

"What's the holdup?" Sonic called out to her. "Don't tell me you're losing your cool!"

"It's not that…I guess the combination of Ragozine's ritual, Shadow's Chaos Control and the barrier I made took up a lot of their juice. There's not enough power in all seven to pull off something like this." Shadow stamped his foot in frustration.

"Take it easy, Shadow," Sonic reassured him. "They probably just need to recharge."

"Too bad it won't be fast enough to stop me," an oddly familiar voice called out from several dozen yards away. The group looked out to see Ragozine standing there smiling smugly, his right hand in a fist, apparently holding something.

"Of all the worst times for him to show up," Sonic exclaimed angrily.

"Bad for you, perfect for me!" the masked hedgehog cackled as he warped up much closer, right along Amy's left flank. "Now, I'm going to take back what is mine."

"…Over my dead body!" Shadow roared as he lunged at Ragozine, who once again dodged his attack. Sonic quickly joined the melee, but also whiffed his attack. The masked hedgehog bounded upward and produced two gems, one blood-red, the other bile-green, both surrounded by an aura of dark energy. At the peak of his jump, he was right up in the pink dragon's face. Before she could react, Ragozine tossed both gems. The red one struck her forehead, while the green one hit her neck. Immediately on contact, the two gems embedded themselves in her hide. As soon as Ragozine landed, he dashed backwards to avoid simultaneous Homing Attacks from Sonic and Shadow.

The gems immediately went to work on influencing the dragon's two minds. Within the confines of the void where the two souls resided, the dragon souls suddenly came to, and began roaring like crazy, the power of the two evil jewels slowly subduing her own willpower. Eventually, the dragon soul stopped struggling, and instead went about trying to regain her lost influence. The lights flowing along the threads began to slow as the mental pull the dragon exerted grew stronger. Amy, who was unaffected by the gems, tried to keep her control as well, while still trying to keep tabs on the fight. Then, Ragozine's voice became clearly audible in the void.

_Blood Rose Dragon Alneetha…I am your master now, and no other. The time has come for you and I to rid this world of all who oppose us. The time for dragonkind to regain its rightful place as rulers of this world is upon us! Under my direction, this planet will no longer have to suffer those parasitic humans and Mobians. Do away with that other soul who dares to resist our endeavor._

The dragon soul roared again and started to reverse the flow of the lights, managing to obtain near total control. What was more, Amy felt like she was being sucked into the threads themselves, to be absorbed into Alneetha's personality, manifested by her form disappearing bit by bit. The struggle to keep control was agonizing for Amy, and slowly she felt herself be swallowed by the indomitable will of the dragon queen. The struggle manifested itself outwardly by her body going into a rage, flailing its neck and tail about, and suddenly striking Tahra sending her flying.

But not once did he fully avert her gaze from watching Sonic and Shadow fight Ragozine. And it looked like things weren't going their way. The masked hedgehog was now on the attack, beating and bloodying both of his opponents with terrifying ease. Finally, the evil master of dragons delivered a devastating gut punch to Sonic, sending it flying as well. He lay there, broken and defeated, too exhausted to go on. Shadow, on the other hand, was being held in a choking death grip by Ragozine who was laughing maniacally, his victory all but assured. The black hedgehog could only gurgle and groan as he tried vainly to break out of his hold.

At this point, all that was left of Amy was a bit of the right side of her head, while tears began to pour out of it as she was forced to spend her last moments of consciousness seeing Shadow, who loved her almost unconditionally, be choked to death.

"No…" she whimpered, her voice barely audible. "Not like this…don't leave me…"

"Give it up, child!" Alneetha roared. "Just stop struggling and you won't have to watch him die."

"No…" Amy replied, a new vigor somehow building in her. "I won't! He promised me that he would make sure everyone could be happy…he promised to always be there for me…he promised to protect the world…and…" As this new strength filled her, she stopped disappearing and began to regain her original form.

"And it's time I was there for him, and protect him…and make sure HE can be happy!" As she said this, her body was whole again, and started to emanate a pink aura.

"What?!" the dragon soul exclaimed as she started to feel herself being absorbed.

"…SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!"

In a matter of moments, the form of the dragon queen Alneetha disappeared from existence as Amy's now overpowering will absorbed the dragon's soul and personality, incorporating it into her own.

This event manifested itself outside when the dragon body began to glow white and let out a long, deafening roar. Tahra, who was coming to after getting smacked by the dragon's tail, gazed in awe as the monstrous dragon form started to shrink and transform back into Amy's normal shape. The long roar started to become more and more like the pink hedgehog's normal voice, crying out the name of the hedgehog that was the love of her life.

But to the purple hedgehog's surprise, Amy did not change fully back to normal. It was definitely her, but it was something entirely new. She could make out smaller dragon wings on the back of this new form, still glowing blinding white, and two swept-back, horn-like extensions on her head.

When the glow faded, the rest of Amy's new form became visible. She appeared to be wearing a black jumpsuit, with a silvery chest plate decorated with dragon scales, and dragon claws serving as shoulder guards of sorts. The red gem was embedded in the armor, just above the chest plate that protected her breasts. On her hands were gauntlets that could barely cover the back of her hands, now large and equipped with sharp claws. A silvery belt adorned with gold decorations and the green gem was snugly fit around her waist, and her magenta shoes had become part of armored boots. Finally, she had a helmet with the horn-like protrusions that looked vaguely like a dragon's head, with transparent, slightly pinkish-red crystal forming the eyes, with the same crystal forming a visor of sorts over her eyes.

Ragozine had slackened his hold on Shadow when he heard the roar that had heralded the transformation, and watched it all, slack-jawed and with a terrified look in his eyes. Amy lifted up her visor, revealing her green eyes, which now burned with righteous determination.

Project Minerva's power had finally been realized.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Phew! That was a long one. I hope you guys are stoked, because we've got the first of the big showdowns in this epic tale coming up! Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 11: Amy the Unstoppable

**Author's Note**: Enter, Heroic Amy. On with the show!

* * *

It had been forty hours since she and Shadow took after those GUN soldiers in Westopolis. In that short span, Amy had gone through a lifetime's worth of life-changing experiences. She had learned that she was a bio-weapon, realized her love for Shadow, lost control of her own body, nearly experienced non-existence, and now she had overwhelmed and absorbed the soul of an ancient dragon, which was now mixed with her own inner stores of energy, and all of it was pulsing through every fiber of her being.

Amy gazed down from her aerial position at Ragozine, who was tense with frustration, his teeth clenched, and his grip on Shadow's throat loosening. Slowly she floated downward, drawing closer to him, relishing his look of dismay and frustration that became more and more pronounced as she drew closer. Finally, she landed about six feet from him. The two kept staring at each other for a few more moments, until Amy finally spoke up again.

"Drop him," she said, squinting a bit. Ragozine started to tighten his hold on Shadow's throat again, hoping to break her spirit.

"Don't make me ask you again," Amy said, her tone now becoming more annoyed. "Drop him." Ragozine tightened his grip more, causing Shadow to groan a bit.

Amy didn't need to ask again. In a burst of speed and agility that only Sonic or Shadow could perform in their Super forms, she lowered her visor, delivered a crushing haymaker to Ragozine's jaw, grabbed Shadow and rushed him over to where Sonic was lying down, then moving them both all in a matter of seconds. Ragozine was sent soaring into the air by the attack, spinning like a top as he flew.

As she lay Shadow down next to the unconscious Sonic, he managed to open his eyes, and gaze upon her face of his beloved for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"A-amy…w…what happened? W-where did…you get that…armor…t-those wings..that...?"

The pink hedgehog smiled and shook her head, gently putting a finger over Shadow's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Save your strength, Shad…just relax," she cooed. "I've got this one covered." She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead before laying him gently on the boulder. Just as she was doing this, Edgar, Rouge, Tahra and Mikael all came over to get a better look at the new Amy.

"Sis…I-I-I-I don't believe it!" Edgar exclaimed in baffled excitement. "You look incredible!"

"Yeah…I never had any idea you had this sort of energy, either," Tahra added. "You've told me stories about Sonic and Shadow going Super or whatever, but this definitely gives them a run for their money." Mikael nodded in agreement.

"So this is the culmination of Project Minerva, eh?" Rouge quipped. "I wonder if old Legachi anticipated this."

"Thanks, everyone," Amy replied with a smile, "but if it's okay, I'd like you to get Sonic and Shadow into the base so they can get patched up. As for me, I've got to teach Ragozine a lesson. He should be landing any second now." As if on cue, the sound of a violent impact with the ground came from about a thousand yards away. The four, not about to waste any more time, carefully picked up the two battered hedgehogs. Edgar picked up Shadow and hefted him on his shoulder, while Rouge worked together to carry Sonic. Tahra and Mikael, meanwhile, gathered up the Chaos Emeralds to bring them inside. The GUN mechs who had been standing by finally headed back into the base as well, to notify the others of this development.

Now that everyone was out of the way, Amy turned her attention to her enemy.

* * *

"I don't understand it…" Ragozine growled as he got to his feet after his fall, "…how did she get all this power? How could those mind control gems have backfired? Damn it!" As he got his bearings, the evil master of dragons saw Amy land about fifteen feet from him, at the edge of the crater that was created by his impact, her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face.

"What's the matter, Ragozine?" she taunted. "Looks like you can't take it nearly as well as you deal it out. You're nothing but a coward, hiding behind innocent dragons to fight the battles you can't win."

"You wretched girl!" the masked hedgehog bellowed, pointing accusingly at Amy. "No one insults the lord of all dracomancers like that and gets away with it! I'll tear off those wings of yours and beat you to death with them!"

"You'll have to catch me first," Amy replied confidently, beckoning Ragozine to attack. The dracomancer, still aggravated, lunged to grab his foe, only to grope at the air as his attack was sidestepped with a graceful twirl. While dodging, Amy delivered a powerful backhand strike to the back of Ragozine's head, smacking him face down in the dirt.

"Wow," Amy said in amused disappointment at her enemy as he lay there, "you're making this way easier than it ought to be. Maybe if you weren't so angry, you could focus or something."

"Damn you…" Ragozine growled through clenched teeth as he got back up and stood unsteadily. "How did you get all this power all of a sudden? How did you obtain this form? Tell me!"

Amy smirked, and held up three fingers. "It's your own fault. There were three mistakes you made that have now come back to haunt you."

Ragozine, still somewhat dizzy and disoriented from the two crushing blows he had received, wasn't in the most rational of mindsets at the moment, and wondered what they were.

"Mistake number one…"

Amy rushed at Ragozine and kneed him in the belly, and then roundhouse kicked him on the side of the head, knocking to the ground yet again.

"You let Legachi do your dirty work. He was a good man who saw right through you and planned accordingly."

Ragozine could only groan in pain. Never had he received such a beating. The humiliation was driving him crazy, but it was taking all of his strength to stand back up.

Mistake number two…"

Amy crossed her arms, and used the double chopping move she had used back in Westopolis. The attack split his elbow joints wide open, causing him to scream in agony as blood spurted out of them. Now, in addition to the humiliation, the pain was slowly driving Ragozine to madness.

"You tried to control me without all seven Chaos Emeralds."

The dracomancer simply stood there, his arms hanging limp and his blood dripping down them.

"And mistake number three…was harming my friends while I was around."

Amy finally delivered a devastating point-strike, driving her right hand, like the point of a sword or spear, into Ragozine's belly, piercing his chest armor. The masked hedgehog immediately spat some blood from his mouth as the silver-armored hedgehog delivered this final blow. But to her surprise, Ragozine did not fall. Instead, he started to exude a dark purple aura as his anger and frustration reached a boiling point.

"Now you've done it…" he gurgled as his eyes started to shine evilly. "That attack just sealed your fate. You've left me no choice…but to show you…my true power!" With a demonic laugh, Ragozine ripped the mask off his face. For the first time, Amy got a good look at her enemy's real face.

While he didn't look too unordinary, one could not avoid but notice five round scars on his face, definitely made by bullet holes. But she didn't have much time to think about it before she saw Ragozine transform and grow in size, as if the mask had been some sort of restraint on his power. But Amy didn't worry. She was still more than a match for him

In the span of a few minutes, Ragozine had transformed into a sort of dragon/Mobian hybrid about ten feet tall with a jet-black body, a crimson chest, a head festooned with wicked horns, a powerful clubbed tail and blood-red wings. The armor made of baby dragon bones, having been broken during the transformation, lay on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the transformed Ragozine roared. "NOW I WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE THE BUG YOU ARE, AND THEN BURN YOUR FLATTENED CORPSE UNTIL THERE AREN'T EVEN ASHES LEFT!"

Amy looked up, and nodded a bit.

"Well…I guess I'll have to break a sweat after all," she sighed.

"SHUT UP AND DIE!!!" the monster screeched furiously as he brought down a massive fist on Amy's head, hoping to squash her flat. But without even blinking, the armored hedgehog raised her hand, and caught her opponent's attack. Ragozine tried to strike with his other hand, only to have that one caught as well. Amy, quite amused with the futility of her enemy's attacks, couldn't help but stick her tongue out at him mockingly. But then she opened her mouth wide, and started to slowly inhale.

Paralyzed by his rage and frustration, the monstrous dracomancer could only stand there fuming as he watched a small fireball form inside Amy's mouth as she inhaled. After a few seconds, she exhaled.

A passing blue plane carrying two passengers was nearly incinerated by the massive blast of fire the pink hedgehog had created, avoiding it by mere inches.

* * *

The atmosphere within the confines of the GUN base was like that of a packed stadium at a championship sports game, except the crowd was only rooting for one team. Almost every available video screen inside the base was displaying live footage of the epic duel between Amy and Ragozine, thanks to the cameras of the many surveillance drones buzzing about the base, and with few exceptions, all the personnel inside the base had their eyes glued to the screen, eager to see the pink hedgehog girl in armor beat the living daylights out of the big black monster.

Tahra, Edgar and Mikael were seated in the white and sanitized medical bay, keeping the recuperating hedgehogs company while watching the fight through one of the many television screens in the medical bay. Rouge was on other business in the confines of the base. Both hedgehogs were hooked up to heart monitors, and were bandaged in several places.

While Tahra and Edgar were waiting for Sonic and Shadow to wake up, Mikael's eyes were glued to the screen, enthralled by the action going on.

As they waited, Edgar's well-trained ears picked up the whir of a motorized wheelchair coming in their direction. He stood up to check out the sound, and saw Dr. Legachi slowly making his way up the hall in his wheelchair, with a smile of pride on his face. The handicapped scientist noticed the hedgehog just outside the door, and made his way up to him.

"Ah, Major. I'm glad to see that you are safe," the old man asked with a cough. "How are Shadow and the blue fellow faring?"

"Shadow is healing rapidly as expected," Edgar replied, looking back into the room. "The other one, Sonic, is still in bad shape, but he'll live. I assume you've come to check on them?"

"Yes, and I also overheard that a two-tailed fox and a red echidna on the premises who just arrived. They seem to know the blue fellow, and are on their way here."

"Huh? How could they have known?" Edgar asked with great curiosity.

"We have our ways," the voice of Tails said, a voice neither had heard before. Edgar looked up and saw Tails and Knuckles standing a few yards down the hall.

"Oh, are you Sonic's friends?" Edgar asked, and was answered by both of them nodding. "He's right in here. They're both still asleep, so you might want to keep it down." With that, the four entered the room. Tahra noticed the addition of guests, and stood up but she only recognized Tails among the newcomers.

"…Tails! When did you get here? And who are these other two?"

"The red guy is Knuckles," Tails quipped, pointing behind him with his thumb. "And we got here just a few moments ago, no thanks to Amy overdoing it on the fire breath."

"I am Dr. Samuel Legachi," the wheelchair-bound scientist replied cordially, with a nod. "Has Edgar made you aware of my existence and my connection with his sister?"

"Oh…yeah, he told me," the purple hedgehog replied, chuckling nervously, surprised to see that Legachi looked like he did. "It blew my mind."

"…Yay! Beat him up, Amy!" Mikael cheered loudly in the language he used around Tahra, as flung his arms up into the air, briefly forgetting to use the human language in this kind of setting. Tahra looked up at the screen and saw Amy rapidly punching the gigantic dragon creature in the face, the sound of her battle cries barely audible through the microphone attached to the surveillance drone. Amy finally delivered another devastating haymaker to her foe's chin, knocking him to the ground. Knuckles, surprised to hear non-human language coming from a hedgehog that seemed to be completely assimilated into human society, and glanced over at her.

"Wow, she's really got Ragozine on the ropes," Tahra quipped with pleasant surprise. "And it doesn't look like she's even trying!"

"Mmm…that's my girl…" Shadow suddenly mumbled as he smiled slightly. He then started to sit up and open his eyes. He rubbed them a bit, blinked a few times, and then looked around to get his bearings.

"Ah, you are awake, Shadow!" Samuel exclaimed happily as he moved his wheelchair closer, while Shadow, who was feeling much better, started to remove his bandages and the wires used to monitor his vitals. "Look, and see how Amy has Ragozine, who has transformed himself into a gigantic monster, completed outmatched. Her victory is inevitable." Shadow looked up at the television see Amy, her unscathed armor glittering in the desert sun, standing confidently over a bruised, bloodied and exhausted Ragozine.

"It looks it's over already," Edgar said with a sigh. "Ragozine doesn't seem too be breathing." Suddenly, they saw the monstrous form of Ragozine transform into a cloud of black fog, and float off into the sky. Amy took a few steps forward, as if trying to give chase, and snapped her fingers, annoyed that Ragozine had gotten away.

"Wow! Fight great! Amy really strong! Tahra, you very lucky to have friend like her!" Mikael whooped, standing up and dancing happily.

"Yeah," Tails agreed. "I'm glad we're all on her good side, here." Knuckles nodded as well, but his eyes were locked on Tahra. He swore he had seen her somewhere before, but wasn't completely sure. He would have to find out when there weren't a lot of people around. Tahra, meanwhile, noticed that the red echidna's attention was more on her than on the conversation.

"Hey, everyone…you should probably go and give her pats on the back and stuff. Especially, you, Shadow. If I'm not mistaken, you two are an item now." Shadow blushed with embarrassment.

"…But what about Sonic?" Tails asked. "I don't think he should be left alone."

"Knuckles and I can keep an eye on him," Tahra suggested. "You guys go on ahead."

"I do have other business to attend to," Dr. Legachi said with some slight disappointment. "I will give her my congratulations in due time." He slowly spun his motorized wheelchair around and made his way out of the room. Everyone else except Tahra, Knuckles, and the still sleeping Sonic soon departed as well. After a few moments of silence, Knuckles closed the door to the room, and walked back over to Tahra. Immediately he began speaking to her in a new language.

"Well, if it isn't the high priestess' granddaughter," Knuckles said smugly in Quillian, a language created by hedgehogs and echidnas so they could communicate with each other.

"How do you know that?" Tahra exclaimed in the same language. "Sonic couldn't have told you…"

"I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald," Knuckles replied, pointing to himself with his thumb, "That allows me to not only to call forth its power, but it also lets me keep tabs on the Chaos Emeralds. When I sensed someone using six of them to create a barrier, I knew only someone directly descended from the high priestess could do that. So I figured it was you….pretty smart, huh?"

"Um…yeah…" the purple hedgehog replied with embarrassment.

"It also lets me stay in contact with the temple in Sylvania," Knuckles replied, still smug as he talked about all the cool things he could do. "…Which means I also know what's going on there; those priestesses sure love to gossip." Tahra's ears perked at Knuckles' statement of knowledge about events in her hometown.

"Um…do you know if my parents are okay?" Tahra asked meekly. Knuckles jumped a bit in surprise.

"Wait…YOU'RE the girl who people claim to be passing on the ideas and values of humans to the city's youth?" the echidna exclaimed. "You do realize that since you weren't old enough to be tried as an adult your parents are taking the blame."

"Just tell me if they're alive or not!" Tahra screamed, grabbing Knuckles' shoulders. The cry suddenly awoke Sonic, who bounced up a few inches off his bed.

"Woah, hey, keep it down, Tar…" Sonic complained as he sat up. It took Sonic a second or two to notice Knuckles, who he was pleasantly surprised to see.

"Yo, Knux, when did you show up?" the blue hedgehog asked. "And what's this about someone being alive or not?"

* * *

The air was still crackling with the energy from the intense, albeit one-sided battle as Amy watched the gaseous form of Ragozine float off to the horizon. She had never felt a greater sense of satisfaction before in her life as she pondered her victory.

For so long, she had been confined to the sidelines, cheering Sonic and/or Shadow on as he did battle with Eggman or the evil monster that was threatening the planet, helpless to lend any direct aid. But now she was the one who had defeated the evil who threatened the world. This time, everyone was rooting for her.

With a deep inhaling and exhaling, she calmed her body, which was still throbbing and pulsing with energy, down. The power of the dragon queen sunk into a dormant state, to sleep within her until it would be needed again. Likewise, Amy's body, in a flash of light, returned to her regular form at long last.

Her body, accustomed to being super-charged, suddenly felt extremely heavy, and the pink hedgehog struggled to stay standing, a weakness that was exacerbated by the scorching desert sun. She wavered and wobbled for several minutes, until her legs could no longer hold her up, and she finally started to fall over.

But she did not hit the ground…someone had caught her as she fell.

She looked up to see her beloved Shadow look back at her with a smile on his face. She looked to her left and right to see Tails, Edgar and Mikael standing around her.

"Hey, guys…" she said as she breathed heavily. "Good to see…you again."

"You were great!" Mikael cheered, "…Better than cartoon!"

"Watch where you're aiming with that fire breath of yours, next time, Amy," Tails said lightheartedly. "You almost barbecued me and Knuckles!"

"You've made us all very proud," Edgar said, smiling and nodding. "I'm glad to call you my little sister." Suddenly, they all heard a cell phone ringing. The brown hedgehog reached into his pants pocket and produced his cell phone, which he promptly answered.

"Hello?"

"Edgar?" the voice on the other line, a gruff, soldierly one, spoke.

"…Dad!" Edgar exclaimed. Everyone looked at him quizzically, including Amy, who finally managed to get enough strength to stand up again.

"Amy, Dad wants to talk with you," Edgar said uneasily to his sister. Amy, having not spoken with her adopted father, Victor Bishop, in years, was shaking with anxiety as she took the phone and began talking into it.

"…Daddy?" Amy said, her voice quivering with anxiety and excitement.

"Amy…I have so much I want to tell you," Victor sobbed.

"Same here," Amy replied, happy to hear the voice of the man who raised her.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry about not making the fight between Amy and Ragozine longer. It would have been boring and hard to write a one-sided battle scene that's 3000+ words long.


	13. Chapter 12: In the Meantime, Fear

**Author's Note**: Hey folks. Sorry about the huge time gap between chapters. I've been distracted somewhat, and had a bit of a case of writer's block.

* * *

Time passed as it always did, and the normalcy returned. But even the state of normalcy is not immune to change.

Sonic found that he didn't know what to do with himself. His pride as a hero and as a free hedgehog refused to let him sink to getting an actual job, while he was no longer content with wandering aimlessly. Eggman was remaining quiet and inactive, though the blue hedgehog thought he was just biding his time, waiting for the right moment to pop out with some new crazy plan to take over the world. If it wasn't for his friends, Sonic was afraid he would have gone mad with boredom. He found himself hanging out more and more with Tails, Shadow, Amy and Tahra rather than going out on his own.

Tahra resumed working for Leopoldo, who had already made enough profits in his pizza parlor to open up a fancier restaurant in the Westopolis city limits. She continued to work at the original location as a delivery girl for her boss, but began to receive a lot of special attention from him. He would hang some of her better artworks on the walls of his fancier location, and even added a special designer pizza, the Specialo Tahra, to his menu. The hedgehog was honored beyond measure.

Shadow, in addition to tutoring Amy in the art of manipulating and wielding Chaos energy, would occasionally return to the ARK to begin compiling the data stored there for Tails, who suddenly gained an interest in what other research was done on the now-abandoned space colony. He was also offered a job as a GUN mercenary, which he turned down, saying that he would be no one's servant any more.

Amy, after passing her black belt test with flying colors, got hired by Master Khang to work as an assistant teacher in his dojo, and she was paid well by the old man. While teaching lessons, she had to take great pains to hide the true extent of the strength and agility that came with being an Ultimate Life Form like Shadow, lest she frighten the students. On the side, she began working alongside Shadow to help her master different Chaos powers, and also teaching Tahra how to better defend herself as well.

But life had one more surprise for her.

* * *

One nippy fall day, Cream was allowed to spend a few hours with Tails and Sonic, while her mother Vanilla who worked as one of the city's government-employed therapists, went to attend to a housecall. Therapy was something that came to the caring and gentle rabbit easily. Amy, for a lark, decided to tag along, since Tahra was still at work, and Shadow was off somewhere else. While Vanilla was concerned about the presence of another, Amy swore to keep everything she saw and heard confidential. Knowing that Amy was one to keep her word, the rabbit decided to let her come.

Vanilla and Amy, with the former carrying a case she claimed contained various notes and whatnot, made their way via the subway up to the district where the wealthier residents of Westopolis lived. Seeing this, Amy couldn't help but wonder if Vanilla was going to see some neurotic celebrity or something. The two soon arrived at the address of the rabbit's patient.

The house was quite fancy, a beautiful white house that resembled a compact version of a plantation mansion from the Old South, with Greek-style columns, lily-white siding, and a set of beautiful wooden double doors. The relatively small front yard was keep neat and trimmed, while a single maple tree, blazing with autumn colors, sat about halfway between the street and the house, which was connected by a small tiled path. There appeared to be no doorbell, but there was a slightly frayed silk rope that hanged down from the roof. Vanilla pulled on the rope, which triggered the ring of a doorbell. After a few moments, the door opened, and there stood a thin, refined, almost stereotypical human butler with a well-groomed brown mustache, mostly bald save for some small remnants on the back and sides of his head.

"Ah, Miss Vanilla, good to see you again," the butler said in a refined manner, though one could detect a slight German accent. He glanced over at Amy suspiciously. "Who, may I ask, is this young lady?"

The rabbit was quick to react. "Don't worry, Hans. Amy here is merely shadowing me, and she has sworn to keep everything she sees and hears confidential, just as I have."

"Very good, then…the lady is in the parlor as always." Hans replied with a nod before leaning over to whisper in the rabbit's ear. "She seems a bit on edge today, so do not be afraid to call me if she has another episode." The rabbit nodded, and the two Mobians entered the house.

The interior of the house was just as nice as the exterior, with the same white walls, with trimming with flowery decorative engravings along them. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung in the foyer, which had two paths: up a flight of stairs, or down a dimmer hallway. Vanilla and Amy opted to go down the hallway, and soon entered what could only have been the parlor, which looked more like a living room. Vanilla briefly told Amy to wait outside, while she poked her head in.

The room, well-lit and clean to the point of ridiculousness, was decorated with flowery wallpaper, various landscape paintings and a few vases which sat neatly on shelves. A wooden-legged couch in the center of the room was also decorated with flowery patterns. Oddly, a long-barreled Colt revolver, straight out of the Old West, was contained in a glass case hanging over a gated fireplace. The old feel of the room was broken by the presence of a large plasma TV on the opposite side of the room near the door, from which the sound of what seemed to be a preaching televangelist could be heard.

Sitting on this couch was a well-groomed, proper-looking peach-colored hedgehog with her quills tied into a neat bun. She wore a simple blue, ankle-length dress, flat-footed tan slippers and gold bracelets. The look on her face seemed pleasant enough, but it looked like it was forced. She glanced over at the door where Vanilla was, and nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"Hello, Marell," Vanilla said politely. "I hope I'm not late."

"No, you're here a bit early today," Marell replied, maintaining an air of properness. "I like a lady who's smart to come early. We can just chat a bit before we get serious."

"Actually, I'd like to start right now," the rabbit said somewhat impatiently, Hans' warning echoing back to her in her head. "But before we do, I just want to let you know that I've got someone shadowing me today, so she'll be watching us work together."

"Just as long as she keeps quiet," Marell replied with some coldness. Vanilla turned back to the door, and called for Amy to step in. The pink hedgehog stepped inside and smiled pleasantly.

"Hello," Amy said, trying her best to be polite and cheerful.

Instantly Marell's mood changed when she laid eyes on Amy. A look of sheer terror crossed her face. Her breathing quickened, sweat started to drip down her face, and her pupils shrunk drastically. Vanilla, surprised by her patient's behavior, leaned closer to ask the terrified hedgehog what was wrong.

"It's her…it's her…that goddamned she-beast is here!" Marell cried out.

"…She-beast?" Amy thought, wondering what sort of strange neurosis or phobia she had inadvertently triggered with her presence.

"Calm down, Marell, we already worked out that she wasn't real," Vanilla said, trying to keep Marell, and herself, calm, "She's all in your head."

But the hedgehog refused to listen. She could only feel absolute terror as she gazed upon the utterly confused Amy. Suddenly, Marell glanced over at the revolver in the glass case, and then rushed for it. She smashed the glass, which broke safely into tiny pieces, and took the weapon out, before aiming it right at Amy's head.

"Marell! Stop it!" Vanilla cried out, rushing over to restrain her patient. "What do think you're doing?"

"Getting rid of that she-beast for good, that's what!" the now crazed hedgehog shrieked before pulling the trigger. The revolver fired with a loud bang. Amy was quick to dodge the bullet, which punctured a hole in the wall.

"Ha! I've still got five more bullets, freak!" Marell laughed as she readied to fire another shot. Amy, not about to give the woman another chance to fire, quickly closed the distance between herself and Marell, and wrenched the revolver out of her grip, and then tossed it aside, where it harmlessly went off upon hitting the ground, putting a hole in the floor molding, at which point she moved away again.

"Damn it, those men in white coats did a bang-up job with you," the crazed hedgehog growled, now paralyzed with frustration. "I bet they sent you to shut me up for good, right? They're tired of paying me from telling the world about their little project!"

"…Men in white coats? Little project? You couldn't be…" Amy gasped, taking a few steps back in shock.

"See, Vanilla?" Marell laughed, pointing at Amy while looking at her therapist. "I told you the she-beast wasn't all in my head! That girl's the monstrosity who crawled out of my belly and left me nothing more than a shell!"

"...I…I didn't mean to…" Amy stammered as tears of sadness and pity began forming in her eyes. "I was just a baby…Mom, I'm so sorry!"

Vanilla, in the meantime, made a run for the small case she had brought with her. She extracted a syringe of some clear liquid. While Marell was still ranting and raving, the rabbit had managed to get close enough to stick her in the shoulder with the syringe and inject the liquid into her. Amy, still stunned by the realization that this madwoman was her biological mother, had failed to notice Vanilla's maneuvers.

The liquid quickly went to work, turning Marell's rants and ravings into incomprehensible slurs and muttering, before she finally lost her balance and tumbled to the floor, unconscious. Vanilla sighed as he placed the syringe on the nearest available ledge.

"Well, I certainly found out a lot of things today that would help her case," the rabbit quipped sternly. "Amy, if this woman is indeed your biological mother, I would like to know why she keeps calling you those nasty things."

Amy looked away shamefully. She was hoping that she'd never have to tell anyone else about her true nature, but now that there was no way around it, she had to tell everything that she could. The two sat down on Marell's sofa so that Amy could explain.

* * *

"…And that's what happened," Amy's voice said from over Tahra's cell phone as the purple hedgehog was sitting on her new sofa downstairs, watching Mikael play video games on his new FunStation 3. Rouge, after some convincing from Amy, decided to finance the reparations and refurbishing of Tahra's ravaged home.

"Wow," Tahra replied with a twinge of pity in her voice, "that's quite a story. How did Vanilla take the part about you being…you know?"

"She was definitely shocked, but I don't think she thinks any less of me," Amy answered. "Vanilla's a very kind and open-minded person. I still feel kind of bad telling you this."

"I guess she has to be, if she's dealing with crazy people; and don't worry Ames, I won't tell a soul," the purple hedgehog replied. Suddenly, Tahra heard the doorbell to her house ring, though the sound was more of a loud buzz.

"Oh, that's probably him! Talk you later, Ames!" she said excitedly before she hung up her phone and rushed over to the door and peeked through the peephole in the door. Standing on the other side was Sonic, with a small plastic bag containing a pair of DVDs, stored in their cases. Tahra then opened the door.

"See? I told you I wasn't going to be late!" Sonic said as he stepped inside before he started surveying the decor. "Saaaay, they did a nice job renovating the place since last time!"

"Rouge was awfully generous with her offer to pay to fix and replace everything," Tahra replied. "I wish I could repay her somehow. But anyway, let's see what movies you brought." The blue hedgehog stuck his hand into the bag and took out the two movies.

"I got _Night of the Bloody Tempest _and _Devil's Circus…" _Sonic said as he held the former in his right hand, and the latter in his left. While the case for _Blood Tempest _was a scene of human teenagers running from some blood-red tornado, the other simply had the image of a clown, with burning red eyes, smiling fiendishly.

Tahra suddenly turned pale as she looked at the image of the clown, and a look of abject, unfettered terror crossed her face. The sound of crazed laughter and the sensation of a gun being pushed into her ear surged from her mind, and she suddenly bolted up the stairs, screaming at the top of her lungs. Sonic, concerned at why she reacted so drastically, toss the movies onto the sofa and followed her upstairs. He went to the door at the end of the hall and tried to turn the doorknob, only to find it unable to budge.

"Tahra!" he called through the door, "Let me in!"

"…Clown…make him go away…please…make him go away!" she cried, in a manner not unlike a small child, though she spoke in the hedgehog language. "He's gonna kill me!" Unable to understand a single word of Tahra's cries of terror, took a step back and considered what had to be done. As he pondered, Tahra's muffled cries and sobs of fear could be heard.

After about five silent and uneasy minutes, Sonic saw the doorknob turn, and Tahra came out, the color returned to her face, but black streaks from her tears were still visible. She seemed very ashamed of herself.

"Tahra…what was that all about? Are you afraid of clowns or something?" Sonic asked.

"Terrified beyond reason," the purple hedgehog replied weakly, rubbing her arm and looking away in shame. "I'm sorry you had to see me freak out like that."

"It's okay," Sonic replied, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I used to freak out whenever I saw water that I couldn't see the bottom of. It kept me from learning how to swim. It still makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Oh…" Tahra said, looking towards Sonic now. "Well, do you still want to watch _Night of the Bloody Tempest _with me?" Sonic raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"After that?" the blue hedgehog exclaimed. "You'd still want to watch a scary movie?"

"As long as it doesn't have clowns," Tahra replied with a small smile. "And besides, I can just hold on to you if I get scared."

Sonic chuckled awkwardly. That was definitely a romantic advance if he ever heard one…and it seemed pretty unreasonable too, especially since he was the one who made her freak out. Nevertheless, he liked her willingness to forgive him for doing something like that unintentionally. Amy wouldn't have been so quick to forgive such an act.

"Alright, I'll get the movie started if you get the snacks," Sonic said with a nod.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry that this one was a short compared to the others. Hopefully I'll be writing chapters like before from here on out.


	14. Chapter 13: New Year's Judgment

**Author's Note**: Alright, back for more!

* * *

Ever since the incident with Ragozine, Dr. Eggman was in need of decent help. The fiend's dragon servants had wrecked most of his robots during the violent escape from his facility, leaving him short on soldiers. The doctor pondered his situation for a while, until he finally came to a decision that was not one he wanted to make, but there was no conceivable alternative.

He would have to bring THEM back.

The maverick scientist returned to his old robot scrap yard, and quickly found the robots he had in mind, and returned to his secret workshop with them. There he labored for days on end, striving to update and upgrade the machines he hesitantly sought to resurrect, forgoing his usual sleep schedule, using his specially brewed Robotnikoffee to keep him awake and alert, as an unusual feeling of urgency seemed to plague him.

But after almost three weeks with little sleep, Dr. Eggman finally completed his repairs and upgrades. He stood back and admired his work.

One of the machines was a tall, chicken-headed robot (Eggman continued to refer to it as the head of the mythical cockatrice, a beast capable to turning people to stone with a touch) with a humanoid body that stood almost seven feet tall; the other was a much shorter, stouter robot on treads, with drills for arms and a smaller, non-functional one on its nose.

The chicken-headed robot had been outfitted with blade-like "fingers" and more menacing talon-like feet, while the robot on treads was outfitted with various heavy armaments that had been used by Eggman's E-series robots, all safely contained in its armored casing. This served to make his formerly clownish-looking minions more menacing, and indeed be more deadly.

"It's beautiful…" Eggman sniffled to no one in particular as he gazed upon the fruits of his hard labor before resuming his usual composure. "Now, let's see how they'll perform…" Eggman went around to the backs of the two machines, opened a pair of small control panels and flicked respective switches. The two machines hummed and clanked for a minute or two, then their black eyes lit up with red "pupils" as their CPUs finished starting up.

"Good morning, your malicious…" the chicken-headed robot clucked before he took notice that he was no longer in a familiar place. "…Hey, where are we? And why do I have this urge to cut things to pieces?"

"Yeah," the drill-nosed robot exclaimed in a somewhat goofy, idiotic tone, scratching his head with one of his drill-arms. "And why do I keep seeing this option about firing rockets from my chest?" He finally noticed Dr. Eggman standing before them. "Oh! Have you lost weight, your corpulence-ness?"

Dr. Eggman looked at his rotund form with surprise. He did remember losing some of his fat over the years. But his mind quickly returned to the matter at hand.

"Scratch, Grounder…I have, with much hesitation, decided to give you another chance. I labored many sleepless nights to bring you back and give you new tools with which you can use to serve me. You will no longer be blithering buffoons, but deadly engines of destruction that could spearhead any invasion!"

"…But what about capturing Sonic, your deviousness?" Scratch, the chicken robot, inquired. "That's what you first built us for, right?"

"Capturing Sonic has only become more difficult," Dr. Eggman replied with a sigh. "But I suppose your inactivity in the past several years has prevented you from learning about what has happened. I suppose I should tell you what you're up against, now."

* * *

Tails couldn't help but feel intense dread as the year approached its end: for the past several weeks he had been unable to shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. These feelings were only intensified as numerous reports of Chaos Emeralds simply vanishing into thin air, often before people's eyes, began to occupy the news media.

Most of Tails' friends didn't seem to think much of Tails' warnings, save for Knuckles. He agreed to keep a stronger vigil over the Master Emerald to make sure it wasn't stolen, and to use its power to negate the power of the Chaos Emeralds should they be used for evil once again. Even with this reassurance, Tails couldn't shake his feelings of imminent doom.

The reasons for his feelings would come soon enough.

One December night, when a light snow was falling over Westopolis, Tails had just finished watching a report that the red Chaos Emerald had disappeared without a trace from one of G.U.N.'s facilities on the news, and finally turned off the T.V., and did his best to go to sleep.

Suddenly, he heard a breathy, somewhat heavenly voice call out to him from outside his door. He glanced down and saw that the light was on in the other room.

"I'm sure I turned it off…" he thought as he got out of bed and opened the door. He wasn't the least bit prepared for what was standing there.

Standing before him were two white-robed, radiant beings, a Mobian rabbit and a human. Both had pupil-less white eyes, smooth-feathered white wings, and brilliant swords hanging on eggshell-white belts. Tails had to avert his eyes, so brightly did they shine. There was no mistaking it: these were angels.

"We hath found thee at last, Milos," the human angel spoke as he and his companion dimmed their auras so that Tails could look at them directly. "It is time for Your Grace to come back to us." Tails looked dumbfounded when he heard this, and started laughing.

"You two must be way off!" Tails laughed, won I have no clue about WHO this Milos guy you're looking for is, but I know that he's not me; that's for sure. And besides, Halloween was two months ago."

"It is as Lord Armeil said;" the rabbit angel said, "Lord Milos hath indeed lost his memory." He approached Tails and grabbed him by the ears with one hand, before extracting a sky-blue pill from his pocket.

"Lord Milos, cease thy struggling…this pill will restore your perfect memory," he said, still maintaining his breathy, serene tone. The rabbit angel deposited the pill into the fox's throat. Involuntarily, Tails swallowed it, and was finally released. In a matter of moments, Tails cried out as a massive pressure built in his head. A flood filled with images, sounds and words burst forth from the depths of his mind, causing the fox to stagger backwards and slump against the wall, his eyes tightly shut.

Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. Tails finally opened his eyes, as everything that had come back to him fell neatly into place. But yet, it was still very weird and disturbing.

"Ah, it seems to have worked splendidly," the human angel said in the same breathy manner. "Now, Lord Milos…we have come to retrieve you so that you will be safe from the destruction that it is to come.

Tails/Milos knew exactly what he was talking about. But even as his memories of the past coursed through his brain, he still remembered the time when he was not a mighty leader of angels, but was just a kid with a knack for machines and inventions. The fox remembered his friends, both Mobian and human.

"No. I can't allow it. I can't allow the judgment to go forward," the angel leader proclaimed. "The human race, for all its flaws, still deserves to exist! They can still return to the proper path!"

"But you yourself said that the humans were beyond saving and deserved to face the blaze of judgment!" the rabbit angel exclaimed, starting to display actual surprise. "This plan was conceived by YOUR genius mind!"

"I know better…I've seen the humans and their society firsthand!" Tails/Milos replied emotionally, as if pleading. "Not all of them are the vicious, parasitic brutes I thought they were!"

"You obviously have spent too much time among them, my lord" the human angel replied, shaking his head in disappointment. "You've allowed yourself to become attached to them…we beseech you, cease this nonsense and return to us!"

Seeing that they wouldn't be moved by his words, Tails sighed. "No…in fact, I officially separate myself from the plan, AND I renounce my position as Seraph," he replied, turning his back to the angels. "I will not participate in the destruction of an entire species, especially one that numbers in the billions. Do tell Armeil that I am his enemy now and that he's scum of the worst kind."

"We will tell Lord Armeil that…" the human angel said with a nod. "Is there anything else before we leave, and you completely sever your ties to heaven?"

"Tell Lord Devlin that his son is alive and well," Tails/Milos replied. The two angels nodded and disappeared. Alone once again, Tails sat down on his bed and began to ponder ideas of how to save the friends he had made without giving himself away…

* * *

The sound of a huge pair of double-doors snapping off their hinges awoke Knuckles from his brief nap. Standing there, silhouetted by the light outside, was a hedgehog with shocked-up quills and shoulder spikes sticking out along his shoulders.

At first glance, it could have been Sonic in his Super form, but Knuckles immediately felt the overwhelming dark power emanating from this intruder. As he got closer, Knuckles saw that the intruder was glowing light blue, sported a spiky belt holding a black cloth, spiked wristbands and anklets, and light grey, heavy-looking shoes. The dust on the floor seemed to start to flow away from him as the force of his aura created a chilling breeze in the vast chamber.

"Mm, it's as impressive as I was told," the intruder said almost casually as he paused and looked around the room. "Echidna magic was always suited for making splendid architecture. It's a shame that I'll have to level this place."

"I assume you're not here for a tour," Knuckles grumbled as he got to his feet and readied himself to fight this intruder. "Well, you're not getting your hands on the Master Emerald! Not as long as there's still breath in my body."

"Typical echidna stubbornness," the evil hedgehog sighed. "But, if that's what it's going to take, then I have no choice."

Knuckles didn't need any more provocation. He charged full-steam at the intruder, his right fist ready to deliver a massive right hook to his opponent, who seemed to. The echidna lunged, and delivered a solid hit to the hedgehog's right cheek. To his horror, the blow had felt like he was striking a thick wall of adamant. Knuckles took a few steps back in horror, as the realization of just who he was up against sunk in. The intruder, seemingly unfazed, touched his right cheek, and chuckled.

"You should be proud of yourself, Guardian," the hedgehog said, leaning his cheek toward Knuckles to show a blotch of black and dark blue. "You actually managed to bruise me, an all-powerful demon king." But as he said that, the bruise faded. "Alas, that's the only free hit you'll get."

"Y-y-you're…N-n-n…" Knuckles stammered.

"Yes, yes, I am the demon lord Nazo," the hedgehog said with a chuckle, almost as if he was a famous celebrity, "I'm glad you see the futility of your efforts."

"Well, demon king or not, you're NOT getting the Master Emerald!" Knuckles cried out as he lunged at Nazo once more. But he felt a stabbing pain in both shoulders as he did, and cried out as he staggered backwards. He looked at both of his shoulders, and found that holes roughly the circumference of index fingers had been punched in them, and were bleeding. He looked at Nazo, who was holding up his two index fingers, both covered in blood.

"You should be lucky I decided not to go for your head, Guardian," Nazo said. "Otherwise, you'd be a pile of blood and gore at my feet. Nonetheless…"

Suddenly Knuckles felt a massive pressure building from within his shoulders, as if they were about to explode. The echidna cried out in pain and collapsed, assuming that his arms were going to be blown out of their sockets. But soon it subsided, and then the echidna felt like his arms weighed several tons and dragged him to the floor.

"What…did you…do to me?!" Knuckles growled, with his face pressing against the floor.

"Weren't you paying attention in your defense classes?" Nazo laughed as he walked around him and toward the Master Emerald. "Striking the two shoulder pressure points disrupts the flow of energy to the arms, causing them to grow heavy and stiff as blood fills the veins and arteries therein. This has a nice effect of weakening most of other major muscle groups as well. Of course, your heart, brain and other vital organs are still receiving what blood they need. The effect will wear off in a few hours."

"Damn you…" Knuckles growled weakly. "You might as well have killed me."

"I could have done that with a snap of my fingers," the demon hedgehog chuckled as he hopped upon the Master Emerald. "But I was in the mood to try that out…I must thank you for your cooperation."

"Whatever you're planning, Nazo…you won't get away…with it…" Knuckles mumbled before blacking out.

Nazo smirked and teleported away, taking the Master Emerald with him.

* * *

"I see…" a white hedgehog with the same angelic robes and wings said after he heard the words of Tails/Milos from the angels who had sought to retrieve him. His expression was placid and seemingly emotionless "Your report was very helpful. I will be sure to recommend you for promotion to Lord Armeil. Until that time, you may go."

"We are not worthy, Lord Devlin, and but we thank thee for thy beneficence." the two lower ranking angels said as they saluted him and left the crystalline chamber.

The room sparkled with the light reflecting and refracting through the intricately-carved crystalline walls and decorations. The walls and floor were like blue glacial ice, and many decorations were accented with ruby reds, deep sapphire blues and emerald greens, as well as a host of other colors, mostly from the crystalline flowers on the table.

But this serene beauty had a dark origin: the hedgehog angel was within the walls of Nazo's crystal castle. Few knew of it, but the angels were in league with the demon king, for reasons only he, Milos, Lord Armeil, and the other Seraphim had any clue of. But the lower-ranking angels were blindly obedient and had little free will, so they didn't know any better, something that Devlin never could get used to. Nonetheless, today, his heart was filled with unparalleled joy: his dear son, whom he thought to have perished as a child, was alive and well.

"Oh, my child, fruit of my seed," Devlin mused out loud as his heart swelled with gladness and his body started to dance, "Are you just? Are you a protector of the weak, as I once was? Oh, how I wish to see what a fine grown hedgehog become!"

Suddenly, he realized that someone might overhear him, and the angel quickly composed himself. To try and keep his thoughts away from his son, he decided to check on what Nazo was up to, having sensed his return not long before. He calmly adjusted his garb and went out through the doorway into the glittering passages of the castle.

As he walked, he passed by several statues of Nazo, each in different poses. Some were subdued and thoughtful, depicting him as a being of intellect; while others showed up victorious and mighty, showing a being of unparalleled prowess in battle. Soon enough, he found Nazo's throne room, which was vast, but was colored with amethysts and obsidians, much easier on the eyes than the blazing light of the rest of the castle.

Nazo was there, arranging the seven Chaos Emeralds around the Master Emerald in front of his bone-decorated throne, the bleached-white bones accent with blood reds, lustrous golds, and royal purples, a throne fit for a demon king. The light blue demon hedgehog stood back, satisfied that everything was arranged properly, and immediately sensed Devlin's presence.

"What is it, Devlin?" Nazo asked. "I'm a little busy here."

"I received word that Milos has severed ties to us," the white hedgehog said. "He claims that the humans do not deserve the punishment he himself planned for them." He took a step back, assuming that Nazo would flip out as he usually did. But to Devlin's surprise, Nazo smirked, as if amused.

"I had a feeling he would say that," the demon lord replied calmly. "He was most certainly having second thoughts before he disappeared. But at this point, Milos cannot hope to stop his plan from going forward…he will watch as the humans he seems to now love so much perish."

"…But what of the Mobians who live among the humans? They will surely be killed as well," Devlin replied with some concern. Nazo raised a suspicious eyebrow at this remark.

"It sounds like you actually care about them," the demon said accusingly, staring at Devlin with a piercing gaze. "Watch what you say and do, cretin. I don't want to destroy one of my most valuable servants, but anyone who betrays me invites their own undoing. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my lord…" Devlin said nervously. "I will not protest any further." Nazo smiled contentedly, having made his point.

"Now, is there anything else to report?"

"Nothing, my lord…" the white hedgehog replied, and quickly changed the subject. "I see the preparations for the ritual of judgment are ready. Is there any reason why you have not started it now?"

"Well, I want to wait until the humans are gathered to ring in the New Year tomorrow," Nazo began, smiling a bit. "All across the world, thousands of humans gather in the main squares of their major cities to count down the moments until the old year ends and the new one begins…and when the clock strikes midnight, judgment from the heavens will rain upon them!" As he detailed his plan, he began to smile more and more disturbingly, and flinging arms up as he finished.

"Yes, that does seem fitting," Devlin replied. "Milos did love to apply an artistic flair to his plans." He sighed, and thought of Milos and his son.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve, and cities across the world, including Westopolis, were preparing for their annual festivities, blissfully unaware of the cataclysm that loomed. Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Tahra had all decided to go to the annual dropping of Westopolis' famed New Year Sphere. Cream, Tails and Vanilla, as well as the young rabbit's two Chao, Cheese and Chocola, joined them. Dressed up in warm coats and other clothing (though Sonic and Shadow initially refused), the group blended in well with the crowd.

"Can't we go to a rooftop or something?" Amy groaned. "I can't see a thing!"

"The rooftops are manned by GUN snipers," Sonic replied. "They're positioned up there for security."

"That sucks," Tahra quipped. "But at least we're here. I bet there are TV cameras all around; we're probably on TV and don't even realize it."

"…Really?" Cream exclaimed as she looked up at the sky, where she saw a helicopter flying overhead. She waved and jumped up and down frantically, trying to get herself noticed.

"Calm down, dear," Vanilla said to her daughter. "I doubt the cameras can see us anyway." Cream, her ears initially raised up a bit in excitement, drooped in disappointment. Suddenly, she noticed that her two Chao were started to act weird. Normally vibrant and active, they suddenly were struck with terror, quivering and chirping meekly.

"What's wrong, you two? Are you cold?" Cream cooed to the two Chao. "I said you could stay in my pockets."

Tails, who had been filled with dread ever since they arrived, knew exactly what was happening with the Chao. He glanced at his watch.

One minute to go. Suddenly the crowd started counting down from sixty.

_"Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven…"_

"Guys, we have to find cover," Tails warned the group.

"Tails, what's the problem?" Sonic said, rubbing his friend's head. "Do you still think that something bad is going to happen at midnight?"

_"Forty-six, forty-five, forty-four…"_

"No…he's not lying," Shadow said, clutching his head. "Something big is heading this way. I can feel it."

_"Thirty-eight, thirty-seven, thirty-six…"_

"…Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed suddenly as he sensed it as well. "I feel it too!"

_"Twenty-nine, twenty-eight, twenty-seven…"_

"We did too," Tahra, who had felt it just after Amy, but just before Sonic, said. "It's approaching really fast."

"Look, I see an alleyway over there!" Amy said, pointing to an alleyway, just behind the police barriers.

_"Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen…"_

Quickly, the group started to force their way through the crowd, who was still counting down the seconds, watching the New Year Sphere slowly make its way to the end of its descent. They knew that they could not save those who were unaware, and their hearts ached at their helplessness.

"Excuse us, coming through!" Sonic said as he and the others managed to get out of the crowd, and ducked past the barriers and into the alley with seconds to spare.

_"Eight, seven, six, five…"_

"Vanilla! Hurry up!" Amy yelled as Cream managed to get into the alley.

"I'm coming, hang on," Vanilla said as she cradled the two Chao in her arms and slowly ducked into the barrier.

_"Three…two…one…"_

Right at the stroke of midnight, hundreds of beams of light, each as wide as a truck, pierced through the clouds, raining destruction on the square in the blink of an eye.

Vanilla and the two Chao were instantly consumed by one of the beams, just as Cream was reaching out for her, her hand an inch from touching the beam. When it was gone, only a black mark showed where Cream's mother had stood. The young rabbit stared blankly at the empty space where her mother was a split second before, her hand twitching and tears starting to stream down her face.

The panicking crowd still in the square drowned out the now-orphaned girl's cries.


	15. Chapter 14: Foreboding and Repentance

**Author's Note**: Yeah, I've been slacking off again. Sorry about the delay, everyone. My attention span has been short lately, which gives me a major case of writer's block.

* * *

The entire city was in chaos. Beams of destructive energy from the heavens were crashing all around, each consuming dozens of unlucky people at a time, as those who remained fled for their lives. Hidden in an alley, Sonic, Tahra, Amy, Shadow and Tails could only look on in sheer disbelief and crushing despair as Cream wailed with intense grief for her mother and two Chao.

"They…they were right there…" Amy said, starting to cry a bit herself. "Another moment and they would have made it…" Cream immediately turned right around and flung herself at Amy, holding on to her tightly for comfort. With her mother and the two Chao gone, Amy was the only one she could turn to.

"Damn it!" Sonic cried out, slamming his fist against a wall. "Can't we do anything?!"

"The only thing we can do is get as far away from here, and from any city for that matter," Tails said with surprisingly calmness and composure. "The longer we just sit here, the more likely it is that we'll suffer the same fate Vanilla did."

"The fox is right," Shadow said grimly. "I can already feel another wave coming…I can try to warp us out of here with Chaos Control, but I've never done it with so many people without a Chaos Emerald." Amy, hearing Shadow's plan, stepped forward a bit, with Cream still holding tightly to her.

"Maybe I…could give you a hand?" the pink hedgehog suggested. "If you and I combine our energy, I think we can do it."

"What about my brother!" Tahra exclaimed. As soon as she had seen Cream turn to Amy for comfort, she immediately began to worry greatly about her brother's welfare. "We can't just leave him here!" Hearing this, Sonic stepped out of the alleyway, intent of retrieving the purple hedgehog's younger brother.

"Sonic, don't! The next wave is almost here!" Tails called out.

"I don't care! I'll just outrun it," Sonic replied, his mind still obviously made up.

"Please, Mister Sonic," Cream whimpered through her sobs. "Don't leave me too." Sonic stopped and growled in frustration. He looked over at his other friends, who all seemed to want him to stay with them. He glanced at Tahra, and was shocked to see the same intent in her eyes, though they seemed far more hesitant.

"Fine, I'll come with you," the blue hedgehog said, still frustrated at his powerlessness to help. "But I won't like it."

"Alright, everyone grab on to me or Amy, and don't let go!" Shadow said. He and Amy grasped hands while the others all took hold of them. Once everyone had a grip, the two hedgehogs concentrated, combining their energies into one.

"Chaos…Control!"

The group warped away from the spot just as another energy beam struck the spot where they were standing.

* * *

Cream's unending sobbing and tears were the only sounds made by the group as they watched Westopolis burn and crumble in the distance. The rest watched helplessly as energy continued to rain down like a meteor shower into the city. They had escaped with minimal physical injury, but imagining the suffering and agony of the rest of the city's residents seemed like being thrust through the heart with a spear.

After a fifth volley of energy blast had finished striking the city, they could see a swarm of white things swooping down into the city. But they were on a hill a good ten miles away, so it was difficult to tell what they were.

"Tails, what the hell are those things?" Sonic asked, even though he really didn't want to know. The fox, always prepared for anything, produced a pair of binoculars from his coat pocket and peered through them.

"I know you may find this disturbing," Tails replied in a grave tone, "but it looks they're angels; white wings and all."

"Angels? You have to be kidding me!" the blue hedgehog exclaimed. "Gimme those!" Tails handed Sonic the binoculars and stood back a bit as Sonic peered through them. He scowled as he saw that his little friend was exactly right.

"But aren't angels supposed to be, you know, good?" Amy asked, puzzled by this situation. "They'd never try to destroy anything that isn't evil." Tails bowed his head and turned his back to his friends, ashamed for facilitating such horrendous acts. Shadow sensed that the two-tailed fox was hiding something.

"You know something, don't you, fox-boy?" Shadow said accusingly. "There's no way you could have sensed this attack before I could. Come to think of it, Amy told me you were acting weird for the past three days."

"Shadow, are you insinuating that Tails was in on this?" Amy exclaimed, horrified of her boyfriend's accusations. "He would never…"

"No…Shadow's right, for the most part," the two-tailed fox answered. "I guess there's no more hiding the truth." Suddenly, Tails was engulfed in a brilliant light, and to everyone's shock, a large, splendid pair of white wings grew out of the boy's shoulders.

"Tails…you're…" Tahra gasped.

"I'm not just an angel," Tails replied. "I am…or rather, WAS, one of their leaders."

Sonic, horrified that the little fox he had called his sidekick had lied about his identity ever since they met, was also filling with anger and malice towards him. He stepped forward, his hands tightened, ready to grab Tails and choke him to death. But Tahra grabbed his arm, restraining him from lashing out.

"Sonic, before you try and throttle him to death," she said. "At least let him explain himself. If he really was on their side, he wouldn't have warned us." Sonic glanced over at Tails, who had an expression of deep regret and sadness on his face, and took a deep breath to calm down. The fox retracted his wings before he began his story.

"For some time, I was one of the Seraphim of an organization of angels who guided the world as best we could. But we saw mankind as becoming sinful and corrupt. Some time ago, we had decided that they would be judged and ultimately purged…I was the one who came up with the process of how it would all occur."

"So why did you help me save them so many times?" Sonic asked. "You could have done everything in your power to stop me."

"Sonic, do you remember the day we met?" the fox asked.

"What's that got to do with anything?" the blue hedgehog replied, now trying to keep his emotions in check. "Stop trying to wiggle your way out of this!"

"Well, it was a stormy night not far from South Island, where we met. One of my fellow Seraphim asked me to find someone for him. As I flew around, I was caught in a massive typhoon. Unable to fly or see, I was left to its mercy. The next thing I knew, I found myself washed up on the beach, though somehow I forgotten just about everything, including my plan to rain judgment upon the world. The only thing I could remember was part of my name and that I needed to find someone."

"Hmph…a likely story," Shadow muttered, having trouble believing the fox's tale.

"I wandered the island in a daze, when I happened upon you, Sonic. When I first looked upon you, I instantly realized that you were the one I was looking for, though I couldn't remember why. You ended up befriending me."

"So I guess your memory came back recently," Tahra said. "So why would you still help us? We want to protect the humans."

"Although my old memories returned, the experiences I had while being friends with Sonic and all of you…they stayed with me. I learned that most humans are good at heart. They have their flaws and their issues, but they're not all parasitic and brutal like I assumed them to be."

"So why didn't you stop this? Why did you let those white-winged monsters follow through?" Shadow inquired, still suspicious of Tails.

"I wanted to stop it…so much," the fox answered, starting to sob and weep. "Knowing that I came up with this..." He turned and looked at the shocked and confused Cream, who was still clinging to Amy's leg. "Cream…watching your mother be destroyed like that...it made me…it made me want to cut off my own hands!" The fox stumbled over and lay on the ground, sobbing at Cream's feet.

"…Tails?" the rabbit said, wiping away black streaks from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" Tails wailed, slamming his fist into the dirt, and his tears pooling near his eyes. "I'm so, so, sorry! It should have been me! It should have been me in her place! Go ahead…say that you hate me! Go on! I don't mind! Spit on me if you want!"

"…Tails, I…I can't…I think my mom would want me to forgive you…" the rabbit said meekly. "...At least for her going away…Cheese and Chocola too." For a few moments, there was only the sound of the fox slowly ceasing his sobbing.

Tails sniffled and smiled a bit. "I…don't deserve a friend like you. You're…so much stronger than I am." Again, there was a brief silence.

"I'll admit, it takes a lot of heart to forgive someone like that," a familiar voice suddenly chimed in from nearby. They all looked up and saw Espio just cresting the top of the hill they were standing on. Following close behind were Vector and Charmy. All three were dressed in warm clothes as well, though Vector was clearly shivering. Tails wiped his face and stood up again.

"Well if it isn't the three stooge detectives," Shadow quipped. "How'd you escape that hellhole?" The chameleon glanced over at Shadow before continuing.

"We weren't in Westopolis when the attack occurred," Espio replied. "I'm thanking the spirits that Vector's car broke down a few miles back, due to the cold."

"…Yeah! Our bad luck was really good luck!" Charmy added.

"Are you k-k-kidding me? My legs feel l-l-like ice cubes!" Vector complained, his teeth chattering, his knees almost knocking and his hands frantically rubbing his arms to keep himself warm. "Let's find s-s-someplace warm, and fast!"

"The crocodile's right," Tails replied as he finally got to his feet and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I remember seeing a cave not far from here in the past during flybys with the Tornado. It might be occupied at the moment, but we can't just stay out here in the cold."

* * *

The group, now nine strong, managed to make their way through the nearby forest and found the cave Tails had mentioned, during which time the three Chaotix were filled in on what was happening. But as they approached, they heard the sound of some large animal sleeping inside.

"I have a hunch that it's a bear…a really big one." Charmy quipped. "I don't think we should go in."

"Let me see if I can deal with it," Amy said as she stepped closer to the cave. "If I can tangle with a demon hedgehog who commands dragons, I think I can handle a bear." Without anyone else stepping in to stop her, the pink hedgehog charged into the cave. Shadow, however, looked unconcerned.

From the outside, the others heard only the pattering of feet and scraping of claws for a minute or two, then a growling. A few seconds later, a deep, loud bellow issued out from the cave opening. Then an even deeper and louder roar came forth, and then a burst of flame shot out of the cave, just over the group's heads, and then a massive brown bear, which could have probably stood around twelve feet high on its hind legs, barreled out the cave, yelping like a scared dog, nearly running over Espio as it fled. Amy reappeared at the cave entrance a few moments later, wiping soot off her face.

"Good thing animals know when they're outmatched," she said, with some relief. "I didn't want to hurt it."

"I've heard stories about you being a fire-breathing dragon, kiddo," Vector exclaimed. "But this is ridiculous!"

"Let's get inside and get comfortable," Tails said as he advanced into the cave. "We're going to have to stay here and keep our heads down for a few days."

"Can't we do anything to help the people in Westopolis?" Sonic asked, still concerned. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Saving Westopolis is probably impossible at this point," Shadow replied with a sad shake of his head. "All we can do is trust Tails. He must know what the angels are going to do."

* * *

The cold winter night inevitably ended, and the sun peeked out from behind mountains on the horizon. Most of the group was still asleep, deep in the cave where the temperature was more comfortable. Shadow and Amy were cuddling close together, while the Chaotix were curled up separately. Cream was dozing next to Amy, and Sonic was snoozing on his own. Tahra, however, was awake, and saw Tails at the cave entrance, staring out at the rising sun, his heart still heavy.

"You're up early, Tails," Tahra said, her breath visible in the nippy winter air. "Or have you been up all night?"

"I took a nap for an hour or so," the fox replied. "But I wanted to see the sun rise on a new world for the first time."

"What do you mean?" the purple hedgehog asked.

"If my calculations were correct," the fox replied, "I estimate that already seventy-five percent of all humans are gone; Eighty-five percent at most."

"…What?! That's over six billion people dead!" Tahra exclaimed, aghast at the scale of the destruction. "You can't be serious!"

"And by tomorrow, another ten percent of the seven billion people who were alive last night will die as well. The last five to fifteen percent will either be hunted down or die on their own."

"How can you be so calm, spouting out statistics like that?" she cried. "You were crying and sobbing last night over the death of one person, and yet here you're treating the humans like stock that's being disposed of!"

"Did I say I was happy about it?" the fox replied without so much as looking at her. "All I'm saying is that we're looking at a world that is probably going to be dominated once again by us Mobians."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tahra asked. The fox simply said nothing, but then looked up and saw something red gliding in their direction from up in the sky. Soon enough, it became clear that it was Knuckles.

"Tails!" the echidna called out as he got closer. This call also roused the others. Sonic was the first of those still asleep to wake up. The blue hedgehog yawned and stretched, smacking his lips as his eyes adjusted to the morning light.

"Morning already?" he groaned. He looked in the direction of the cave mouth to see Knuckles land, but rather than his usual graceful touchdown, the echidna skidded into the cave, nearly barreling face first into the charred remnants of the fire, though Tails and Tahra managed to avoid being caught in the crash landing. This served to get everyone else up in a hurry.

"…Knuckles, what the heck? Did you forget how to glide or something?!" Charmy exclaimed. Knuckles rolled over onto his back, then sat up, with some effort. It was then that the circular scars from his duel with Nazo could be seen.

"Sorry…arms aren't in the best of shape today," the echidna apologized as he got to his feet while everyone else fully roused themselves after their sudden awakening.

"Wow, those are some awful scars, mister Knuckles," Cream said as she took notice of them. "Are you okay?" Knuckles nodded, although it was obvious he was still in pain.

Shadow was the next to examine the echidna's scars, and he was quickly puzzled about their nature. They looked very much like scars from bullet wounds, but he knew that aside from Dr. Eggman, no human had ever set foot in the Master Emerald's sanctuary.

"I just came to warn you guys that the Master Emerald was stolen…" Knuckles grunted.

"Eggman, I presume?" Sonic interrupted, already leaping to conclusions. "I'm amazed he didn't have to trick you again."

"No…it wasn't Eggman," the echidna replied. "It was someone far more dangerous than him. More dangerous than anyone I've ever faced." Amy, meanwhile, finally got a look at Knuckles' scars, and shook her head with grave concern.

"I was told about it by my master, but I never thought I'd see it myself," the pink hedgehog replied. "These scars…they were made by someone with expertise in the Oni Finger martial art."

"…Oni Finger?" Vector asked. "…Never heard of it."

"The Oni Finger style is a martial art that allows, through the disruption of energy via pressure points," Espio suddenly answered," which allows the user to inflict gruesome wounds or kill simply by jabbing the target in the right place. It's the polar opposite to the Divine Blade style, a style which Amy's martial arts teacher is an expert. It is said that the one who developed the Oni Finger style was the king of hell himself."

"Yes…he attacked me...the demon king Nazo…" Knuckles grunted. "I'm still thanking the spirits I'm still alive."

"So now we've got the devil to deal with on top these angels?" Sonic cried out, throwing his arms up in frustration. "Let me guess, this Nazo character and the angels are working together."

"I don't think you want to hear the answer to that," Tails replied, looking away uneasily.

* * *

In the rubble of Westopolis, the few lucky ones who survived the rain of heavenly destruction were already living in fear. The angels were on the hunt, checking every nook and cranny for human survivors who avoid the first few volleys. Devlin, with a magnificent sword sheathed at his hip, led two hunters as they searched the vicinity of Tahra's apartment.

"Found another one, Lord Devlin," one of his subordinates, a wolf Mobian in his lifetime, said as he pulled a frightened and confused young woman out of the rubble. The white hedgehog walked over to the woman, drawing his sword as he did so.

"Human…the heavens have deemed your kind to be sinful and beyond saving. Therefore you have been condemned to burn in hellfire for all eternity."

The woman frantically tried to make excuses. "But…but I went to church every week! I was faithful to my husband! I dearly treasured my mother and father! I can't go to hell!"

"It does not matter," Devlin spat as he raised his sword. "Your kind has polluted this world for too long, and you must burn for your atrocities."

"But…" the woman gasped before she was silenced by a swift thrust to her heart by Devlin's blade. The wolf angel dropped unceremoniously.

"Another sinner given their just punishment," Devlin said to himself as he turned around to continue hunting. But as he started walking away, he suddenly heard something else crying out from under the pile of rubble. Immediately, Devlin motioned the angels to start digging out the survivor.

But it wasn't a human this time. It was Tahra's brother Mikael, still in his pajamas, bleeding and bruised all over, and scared out of his wits.

"What do you want us to do with this one, Lord Devlin?" his other subordinate, a hefty looking albatross Mobian, asked. "Lord Armeil didn't say anything about what we are supposed to do with other Mobians."

"I shall deal with this one personally and continue to search this area," the white hedgehog replied. "We have yet to comb the northwestern part of the city, where the wealthiest individuals lived. Start searching there." With a military salute, the two other angels flew off to begin their new assignment. Once they were out of sight, Devlin turned to the trembling and confused Mikael.

"Why?" Mikael said weakly, in the hedgehog language, as he gazed at Devlin and his bloodied sword. "Why did you kill her? She was a nice lady."

"Humans, no matter what you think, are bad creatures, child," Devlin replied, trying to seem as nice as possible, despite knowing that it was impossible at this point. "We angels have decided that the world is better off without them."

"Why?" Mikael asked.

"Because they have caused us hedgehogs, and other Mobians, nothing but pain. They were ruining the planet. If we didn't do something, the world would have been destroyed."

"No! Humans aren't all bad!" the young hedgehog replied. "My big sister said that most humans were good, and they work hard and even try to save the planet! My grandma told me that everything, even humans, should be able to live!"

Devlin paused at this comment. He already had a retort in mind, but he didn't want to tell this child that an elder was wrong. And the boy's words also struck a nerve with him. But he soon returned to reality when he felt something hit him in the stomach, albeit lightly. He looked over at Mikael, and saw him throwing pieces of rubble at him, and was now hefting a large piece with both hands. Almost without thinking, Devlin did a twirling overhead slash with his sword, but instead of the gruesome gooey crackle of steel cutting through flesh and bone, the sound of the sword striking Mikael was akin to that of metal striking a thick stone. What was more, the sword slipped out of the angel's grasp, and landed behind the child. In his head, Devlin heard the sword speak to him.

_I have been complacent to your foolish obedience for too long. I will return to the windy peak where you found me so I may wait for someone who is worthy. Seek me not, traitor to the goddess._

With that, the sword faded with a sparkle of light.

As Mikael felt his neck, marveling that the blade did not so much as scratch him, Devlin, finally understanding what he was doing, dropped to his knees and cried out in anguish. Like Tails, Devlin now sought forgiveness from this innocent child.


	16. Chapter 15: The Task of the Four

**Author's Note: **Wow, it's been forever since I updated. Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I've been extremely busy and distracted with school, in addition to having a nasty case of writer's block. Maybe once Winter Break starts I'll be able to do more chapters. I hope you enjoy this one. I don't know how good it is compared to the earlier ones (especially since it's so short) as I might be a bit rusty.

* * *

The bright morning sun did little to warm the chilly winter air, and the breeze could not blow away the stench of death and decay coming from Westopolis. Oddly, the effects of the attack had mostly been confined to the city limits; the snowy forest had been virtually untouched. For the resident animals, it was as if the attack was nothing more than noise and bright lights, then silence. It was in this grim, yet natural silence that Tahra stood, gazing out at the ruined city as she leaned upon a hemlock tree.

Sonic had followed her, wondering what she was up to. He walked up next to her and gazed out at the city as well. But he looked more distressed than her.

"Tahra…are you worried about your little brother?" he asked. "I know I am." To his surprise, the purple hedgehog shook her head.

"No. I'm sure Mikael's alive," Tahra replied. "That kid can look death in the eye, kick it in the crotch, and then pee on it while it's down. But…I would feel much better if he was with us."

"But Tails said we can't go back into the city while the angels are hanging around," the blue hedgehog reminded her. For a few moments, the silence returned while Sonic tried to change the subject. "But, surely you miss the other people you've made friends with…like your boss at that pizza parlor." Tahra's ears sunk as she sighed.

"He was one of the few humans I really trusted and liked," she said somberly. "Sure, he only hired me on because I can deliver faster than a car could, but he…he treated me like a member of his family once we got to know each other better. He and his wife were the kindest, most selfless humans I had ever met."

Sonic smiled a bit at this comment.

"…They were also very religious," Tahra continued, and suddenly blushing a bit with embarrassment. "They dragged me along to one of the human churches one day." Sonic huffed distastefully at this.

"Religion is nothing but a lot of hot air and empty words in my book," the blue hedgehog said; "…Well, human religion at least. I mean, the very angels they say were servants of…never mind."

"What?" Tahra asked. "Go ahead."

"No. It's nothing," Sonic replied, stepping away a bit. "I'm not exactly that knowledgeable in the way humans really think…not that it matters now."

"Mm," Tahra replied as she sat down, her back still against the tree. Sonic sat down with her as they both continued to look out at the city and occupy themselves with their own thoughts.

Seemingly without thinking, Tahra leaned her head against Sonic's shoulder. The blue hedgehog responded by putting an arm around her.

* * *

The day passed with little event. The group had no food, so those who needed to eat were quite hungry. But they knew they would have to do without it for who knew how long. As night fell, Cream started to cry and whimper again, the loss she suffered from that horrible New Year's Eve still fresh in her mind. Only now her pain was compounded by a wracking hunger.

Amy was once again burdened with the task of easing Cream's pain so that she would not disturb the others. She picked up the little rabbit and held her against her chest, stroking her head, whilst humming a lullaby.

Shadow, who was watching this, suddenly felt overwhelmed with nostalgia when he heard the tune. In his own head, he remembered the sweet, gentle voice of Maria singing to him when he was but an infant. He found himself swaying a bit, his eyes getting heavy, and his legs weaker. But he managed to hold out long enough for Cream to stop crying and finally fall asleep, the tune capable of easing her pain. Shadow quickly snapped himself out of his state of drowsiness, and looked over at Amy, who was gently laying Cream down near her, before she stood up herself.

"Amy, where did you learn that melody?" Shadow exclaimed in a whisper, trying not to wake the others up. "The only person I ever knew who could sing that was Maria."

"My mother…" Amy began, "I mean, my adopted mother…always sang it to me when I was upset and couldn't sleep, especially when I had nightmares about Ragozine. She said it was sung to her by her mother, and her mother's mother, and so on. It's very old. Unfortunately, the lyrics were forgotten somewhere along the line."

"Maria always told me she just made the tune up in her head," Shadow replied, glancing over at Cream. "For some reason, Black Doom hated it. Whenever he confronted me and Maria, she would start humming the song. Without even finishing his thought, he would just leave, almost as if he were in pain."

"Maybe he had no taste in music?" Amy joked. Shadow chuckled a bit.

"Maybe," he replied. Amy suddenly let out a long yawn and leaned on Shadow's shoulder and quickly dozed off. The black hedgehog smiled and started humming the tune as well.

* * *

Finally, the two days had passed. The activity in the ruins of Westopolis has quieted down, and it was now safe to come out of hiding. But the morning serenity was broken by the sound of a large helicopter coming in the direction of the cave.

The first to notice the sound was Cream, whose large ears were excellent at picking up distant sounds, and she was already partially awake. She wearily wandered towards the cave entrance, and looked up to see the helicopter flying overhead. The noise, at this point, was loud enough to wake everyone else up.

The helicopter, clearly labeled as a GUN helicopter, landed in the open area in front of the cave. As everyone else roused themselves, Cream watched as several Mobian GUN soldiers sprung out of the helicopter and assembled in two lines. Following them was a dark brown hedgehog in military uniform, wrinkled but vigorous, with a thick, almost walrus-like grey mustache and a stout frame. As Amy came outside, her heart soared as she recognized the hedgehog that now approached them.

"Daddy!" she cried out and ran up to the uniformed hedgehog to embrace him. She did not notice Rouge coming out immediately after him.

"Amy…I'm happy to see you, too," the uniformed hedgehog, Victor Bishop replied as Amy let go of him. "But we should save this for later. I have come here on the request of Dr. Legachi."

"But how'd you find us?" Sonic asked, still wiping a bit of dust from his eyes.

"Let's not sweat the small stuff," Vector interrupted. "Let's give the military man his say."

"Thank you, sir crocodile," Victor replied before beginning his statement, still maintaining a somber manner. "Firstly, I have come to tell you that Dr. Legachi was found dead in his lab yesterday."

"No…" Amy gasped. "Was he affected by the attacks too?"

"Actually, he took his own life," Rouge replied. "One of the guards, hearing a gunshot coming from his lab, ran into to find him slumped over in his wheelchair, a small revolver still in his hand, a bullet hole in his head. Our security cameras have footage of him writing a note, and then committing the act."

"Amazingly," Victor continued, "he did not die instantly. We rushed him to the medical lab, where he begged me to find you and your friends, and give you his note. He died just as the words left his lips." With that, Victor removed a small piece of paper, folded over several times, and handed it to his adopted daughter. Amy weakly unfolded the note and began to read it, trying to disregard the droplets of blood dotting the paper:

_To anyone who finds this note: Please deliver these final words to Amy Rose Bishop, who is both my greatest accomplishment and the greatest treasure in my lonely life._

_My dearest Amy:_

_When you receive this note, there is a very good chance that I will have left this mortal coil. I have watched the world of man crumble before my eyes in the face of this otherworldly threat, and I cannot go on living in this fortress while my fellow humans are annihilated by this destructive light from the heavens. But I will not leave this world without bestowing upon it one last chance at survival._

_When I first laid eyes on the demonic alien who worked with my mentor, Professor Gerald Robotnik, I knew there was even darker behind him. In order to deal with this even darker threat, I began research on an ancient device that would be used to further boost the power of the Ultimate Life Form that my mentor was working on. After the incident, I managed to save my own skin by offering up the blueprints to the military as part of Project Minerva._

_As soon as I witnessed the incredible power you possessed, Amy, I knew I had to finish the device if this darkness were to be overcome. I spent the remainder of my days laboring to complete a working, full-size prototype. Even now it lies inside a secret chamber beneath the base. No one, save for your father, myself, and my assistants are aware of the machine's existence that still yet live. I can only hope that those I entrusted with applying the final touches to the device have completed their task. _

_The device itself is a wondrous thing: it serves to modify the genetic code of those who enter it. After spending several minutes in the device, it allows one to tap into the vast reserves of pure life energy that flow through all living things and use it to fuel one's own bodily processes. Of course, the only species on this planet who could obtain the power required to face this looming darkness is the Mobian hedgehog: the species of which the Ultimate Life Form is derived._

_I am leaving this machine to you, Shadow, and your two other hedgehog friends. Use it to obtain the power that even mankind cannot muster. You are this world's light in the encroaching darkness. For the sake of all things, you must end this madness before it goes too far._

_Now, I bid you farewell. These are the last words I shall write, and my final thoughts shall be of you, rose of my life._

_-Dr. Samuel Legachi. _

After several silent minutes reading the letter, Amy turned back to her friends, focusing particularly on the three other hedgehogs in their midst.

"The world's light, he says," she said thoughtfully, the words still ringing silently in her ears.

"Wow, no pressure," Charmy whispered to Cream, leaning over to her.

"Well, I suppose we can't ignore the guy's last wish," Sonic said, shrugging his shoulders as he started towards the plane. "Let's get going and see what we can do." With a nod, Shadow and Tahra followed suit.

"Wait, Sonic…what about everyone else?" Knuckles protested, stepping forward from amongst the group. "You're not just going to leave us, are you?"

"Sir, permission to speak!" one of the GUN soldiers, a cat Mobian, suddenly addressed Victor.

"Permission granted, Private," Victor replied.

"I agree with the echidna," the soldier said, still maintaining a soldierly tone. "I see no reason to leave these individuals here in the cold, especially with three young children among them. They'll be safer in the confines of the base."

"I see your logic, Private…" the mustachioed officer said. "Very well, then; the rest of you can come along." With great relief and excitement, the hedgehogs' friends scrambled into the helicopter, eager to get to better shelter than the cave provided.

* * *

"Oh, Great and Illustrious One, I bear to you incredible news."

"Be quick about it, soldier. You've interrupted my afternoon tea with the head of the Holy Council."

"We have finished analyzing the data about the sudden appearances of the light beams around the planet."

"…And?"

"Our data shows that the beams primarily struck all centers of human population. Oddly, none of the population centers under Your Majesty's control have sustained anything more than minimal damage from the resulting shockwaves."

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm…"

"Sire, pardon my intrusion…but what amuses you about this news?"

"Amuses me? I am elated…heaven has finally answered the prayers of all Mobians! The filthy, greedy humans who polluted and raped our precious planet will soon be no more! Oh, you could not have brought me better news! Am I wrong for my heart to soar, holy one?"

"Not at all, Emperor; I, too, am gladdened to see the world free from the clutches of cursed mankind."

"Soldier, I will see to it that you are suitably rewarded for bearing to me this good word. Now go, and send word of this event to all the citizens of this city; and to the other lands as well!"

"A thousand thanks, oh Glorious Emperor! I obey your command with a dutiful heart!"

"Now, holy one…how should we take advantage of this opportunity?"


	17. Chapter 16: Gifts of Hope

**Author's Note**: Again, sorry about the delay. I've been distracted, mostly. Hope this one will slake your thirst for more AWAE.

* * *

The group couldn't believe their eyes when the helicopter got close to the base: it was in an utter shambles. Once a mighty white and metal jewel in the desert sand and a proud show of the military prowess of GUN had become a wrecked shell of what it used to be. Many holes had been blown in the fortified walls; numerous wrecks of GUN vehicles and battle robots littered the area, and the corpses of their pilots, all human, were strewn about. The holes in the walls and roof of the base itself gave glimpses of a savage struggle inside.

"Damn it…those monsters must have beaten us here!" Knuckles cried, slamming a fist against the window.

"No…I don't think it was the angels this time," Shadow replied as he surveyed the damage. He looked around more, and then spotted something familiar, even from hundreds of feet up: an overlarge, black and purple sword lying on the ground.

"What? Then you know who did this, Shadow?" Charmy asked.

"You guys aren't going to believe this…but this looks like the work of the Black Arms," Shadow answered.

"Those black creatures from four years ago?" Victor exclaimed. "But they should have been eliminated when the Black Comet was destroyed!"

"There must have been some remnant groups that went into hiding," Espio answered. "I'm sure they are using the widespread discord as a chance to get their revenge."

"Whatever the reason," Victor said, "We must make sure Dr. Legachi's machine is safe and in working condition. Pilots, take us down."

* * *

The damage inside the base was extensive and even more gruesome than the outside. Doors had been ripped off the walls, security cameras smashed to pieces, and the corpses of guards, both human and Mobian, littered the halls. Charmy and Cream kept their eyes closed the whole time so as not to be traumatized by this horrible display as the group made a beeline for the location of the special elevator. Luckily, the elevator itself wasn't too far from the entrance.

Of course, the elevator had seen better days. The doors had been demolished, leaving only an open shaft, as the compartment that would bring the passengers down had been severed from the cable, leaving what seemed to be an endless drop into total darkness.

"Drats…the elevator is ruined," Victor groaned, leaning on the wall in defeat. "That was our only way down the shaft."

"How deep is it, Dad?" Amy asked. "If it isn't too deep, I think some of us can just jump down."

"It's about a hundred feet to the bottom," the general answered. "While I trust you, Sonic and Shadow, I'm not sure how the others will fare."

"Charmy, Cream and I have some flying capabilities," Tails answered. "I'm sure we can ferry people down, right, Sonic?"

"That's not a bad idea, buddy," Sonic replied, patting Tails on the head before turning to Shadow. "Of course, Shadow could just Chaos Control us all down there at once. It's only a hundred feet."

"No…" Victor spoke up, shaking his head. "I think the fox child's idea will be better. You and the other three will need every bit of energy you can spare."

"I can just slide down the walls," Espio replied as he walked toward the edge of the elevator shaft. "See you all at the bottom," With that, he leapt off the edge, grabbed the far wall, and began to slide down.

"Okay, who's first?" Charmy chirped as he flew over to the shaft.

It took a good ten minutes, but soon everyone had been safely carried to the bottom of the shaft. They found themselves in front of a massive sliding metal door that was littered with laser fire and dents, but seemed to still be functioning. Scattered around the floor were the dead bodies of various kinds of Black Arms soldiers, ranging from basic grunts to a pair of giants, each one with a hole clear through its head.

"Looks like someone held the line here," Vector quipped as he finally surveyed the scene. Amy's adopted father, in the meantime, was already working on getting the doors open. "Whoever it was is a master marksman."

"Daddy, is Edgar alive?" Amy asked nervously.

"Seeing that his corpse is not among the dead here, I assume so," Victor replied as he entered the nineth and final password to the great door. There was a loud clank, and some whirring, then the doors began to open. A total of nine sets of doors opened up in rapid fashion, each one making a resounding clang as they did.

The group made their way through the passage, and soon entered an enormous and well-lit chamber. Unlike the rest of the base, it was completely undamaged and was abuzz with activity. Scientists of all sorts, human and Mobian, scurried about like worker ants to apply the finishing touches to the great machine in the center.

It was a machine that was reminiscent of the life-support system used for the Biolizard: several large tubes coming down from the ceiling were connected to a great central device with four pods sticking out of it. The central device looked almost like a black and cyan-colored human heart, with tubes and wires resembling various veins and arteries. Twelve clear tanks surrounded the central area, all containing strange purple, yellow and green fluids. Up in one of the far corners, a sort of control center could be seen.

One of the scientists, a blonde-haired human woman in her mid-twenties, probably an intern, noticed the arrival of the group and rushed to meet them, in spite of her high-heeled shoes. This caused the rest of the scientists to pause their work.

"General Bishop!" the intern exclaimed. "You're all right! Are these the hedgehogs Dr. Legachi spoke of in his note?"

"Yes, Ms. Rueben, I am quite sure," the general replied with a nod. "How are the preparations going?"

"We just finished the final adjustments," the intern replied. "And it's ready for usage."

"Excellent. Get everyone to the control center," Victor replied with a satisfied nod. The intern saluted and rushed back to follow the general's order. With that, he turned to the four hedgehogs and began to brief them on what would occur.

"Amy…Shadow…Sonic…and Tahra; I must warn the four of you that the process you are about to undergo will likely be extremely painful, and there is a small, but reasonable chance that you might not survive the process. Our prototypes ended up killing six of the fourteen lab rats in our tests and only two of the survivors lasted for more than one day. However, if Dr. Legachi's theory is correct, your chances of dying should be reduced."

"…To what?" Tahra asked, now very unsure of whether she wanted to go along with it.

"Three to five percent of surviving the initial process is the worst case scenario," Victor replied. "However, all of the surviving medical staff is on standby, and are fully prepared to handle any after-effects. You will be within the capsules for five minutes, as we have determined through thousands simulations that the optimal balance of achieving acceptable results and surviving the process is achieved at that point. If you wish to back out now, just say so."

"…No way!" Sonic answered. "I've never let a small possibility of death like that stop me when the chips were down. I'm going in!"

"I cannot allow the Earth to be destroyed any more," Shadow said. "I was born to protect this planet, and I would rather endure the pain of this process than live with the agony of watching the world die. I'm going too." Amy simply nodded in agreement with Shadow. Tahra, seeing the others filled with resolve, decided to go ahead as well.

"Thank you, all of you. I salute your bravery."

* * *

The four hedgehogs waited in the pods as their friends, Victor, and the scientists watched from the control center.

"All systems are go and their vital signs are normal," one of the scientists, a grey rat Mobian, said. "We're awaiting your orders, General."

"On my mark," Victor said, closing his eyes as his mind swirled with thoughts and fears of sending his dear adopted daughter, as two of Earth's greatest heroes, to their deaths. Cream grabbed Tails and pressed her face against his chest, not daring to watch what would happen. Charmy hid under one of the consoles and held his hands to his head, covering his ear holes and shutting his eyes tight. The others looked on fearfully as well.

"Initiate!" Victor cried. The rat scientist pressed a large red button on one of the consoles. The massive heart-like machine began to beat and pulse like a real heart, and liquid began to flow out of the tanks and into the four pods. From above came a surge of electrical energy.

Within the pods, the four hedgehogs were quickly overcome with horrific pain as they were shocked with electricity, doused and injected with the fluids from the tanks. The pain was a combination of being burned by a blue-hot fire, stung by a thousand angry wasps, shocked by lightning and having sharp spears run though every part of their body. Still each clenched their teeth, trying not to scream. Their minds began to hallucinate; their bodies began to hemorrhage; and their blood threatened to burst their veins wide open. But they persevered through it all. Their sheer will to live, to fight on, kept their bodies from being ripped apart by the process. And something else began to happen, four minutes in as the process went on.

"Sir, the machine is starting to overload! It'll break down if we don't shut it off!" the intern from before called out over the sound of the machine

"I don't care! As long as those four can handle another minute!" the general roared over the noise. Keep going!"

Another ten tense seconds passed before another scientist spoke up.

"A crack has formed in the seventh radiation layer. Something's tearing the machine apart from the inside!"

"Keep going!" Victor bellowed again.

"…Sir! Layers four, five and six have been breached! The whole area will be saturated with radiation if we don't shut it off now!"

"As long as they're still alive, we're going all the way! Anyone who complains again will be left to the mercy of the enemy!"

For the remaining thirty seconds, only the sounds of the machine, breaking down but still trying to function, could be heard.

"Sir! The five minute mark has been reached!" yet another scientist, a human from the East Asian Alliance spoke up.

"Good! Shut it off!" Victor called out. Frantically, the scientists started flicking various switches and pressing various buttons. Slowly, the barely functioning machine stopped pulsing and beating. For a few tense moments it seemed to hold together, but finally it fell apart. Tails noticed that the windows of the four pods were now glowing with a brilliant golden color.

Meanwhile, inside the machines, the four hedgehogs felt themselves filled with incredible power, enough energy to force a transformation into a Super form. This was not unfamiliar to Sonic and Shadow, having reached this pinnacle on prior occasions. Amy also managed to quickly cope with her new state. But for Tahra, this was an entirely new experience. She was the first to stagger out as her pod opened. Her mind raced as she tried to come to grips with what was happening to her.

"My body…it's incredible," she thought. "It's like when I was little…but I'm still me. No urge to kill anything, no thirst for blood…"

But that was all she could think when the others walked towards her. Sonic and Shadow were perfectly at ease, while Amy was still marveling at how her hair stood up almost on end.

"Wow…so it looks like we don't even need the Chaos Emeralds now!" Sonic said happily. "We can probably use our Super forms whenever we like now." He then turned to Tahra and gave her a pat on the back. "How does it feel, Tahra? Pretty awesome, huh?"

"Yeah…I feel great," the purple, now golden, hedgehog replied.

As the scientists, Victor, and their friends came out, Amy noticed that others was watching from a distance, just in the doors. They were angels, all of them former humans, each once of them armed with a sword. Tails noticed them as well, and preemptively greeted them. Sonic noticed them too, and for a moment, wondered if Tails had decided to turn on them. But Shadow, not sensing that these unexpected guests were hostile, held Sonic back.

"Lord Milos," one of the angels spoke. "We have secured the Chaos Emeralds as you requested. Unfortunately, it took everyone in our squadron to hold off Lord Nazo while we made our escape. We are the last survivors."

"You've done well," Tails answered.

"And our reward, Lord Milos?" another angel asked.

"Yes. I release you from my service. You are free to join your loved ones now." With those words, the four angels faded away, their feathers lazily falling to the ground, as their spirits departed for the hereafter. The seven Chaos Emeralds, which they were holding, feel to the ground, making light tinkling noises like icicles falling on pavement. Tails gathered up the Emeralds in his arms and returned to the group.

"Tails…who were they?" Tahra asked.

"I'll explain everything another time," the fox replied. "But I can say that they risked everything to get these back from the enemy, despite once being our enemy."

* * *

"…Your maliciousness, your maliciousness!" Scratch exclaimed as he burst into Dr. Eggman's personal control center in his new base. The doctor himself was enjoying a cup of tea when the chicken-headed robot burst in, causing him to spill the hot tea, which missed his leg by mere millimeters.

. "You duncebot!" Eggman cried out as he leapt from his seat. "I nearly burned myself! What's worse, you made me waste the last of my berry tea! This had better be important, Scratch!"

"Your watchmen spotted some refugees from the cities approaching from the east," Scratch replied. "There are a lot of them, probably a hundred."

"What?" Eggman exclaimed. Quickly he rushed over to one of his monitors and pressed some buttons, which caused a view of the area near the eastern gate to appear. Sure enough, there was a sizable group of human refugees, many of them women and children, rushing directly for Eggman's base, most likely viewing it as potential shelter.

"Well, this is certainly a pleasant surprise," the scientist chuckled. "Send out a welcoming party. They're going to be our honored guests." Scratch, not one to question his creator's orders, saluted, then rushed out to deliver the order to Eggman's flunkies. Alone once more, he continued to gaze at the monitor thoughtfully.

"At last…my dream of Eggman Land is coming true!" Dr. Eggman said triumphantly. "Those one hundred lost souls will become my first subjects, and before long, I will be the unchallenged ruler of all mankind!"

It wasn't long before Dr. Eggman's welcoming party herded the refugees into the safety of Eggman's base. They were confused and nervous at first, but they were surprised to see that the robots were tending to their needs. Medical robots worked to treat the injured, using stocks from Eggman's own massive supply, and others were provided fresh food and water, also drawn from Eggman's own stocks.

It was to this sight that Dr. Eggman, riding his favorite Egg-O-Matic hovercraft, appeared.

"Greetings, my fellow humans!" he called out to them. The refugees paused and looked up to see the scientist. "I am glad to see all of you alive. I feared I was the only human left in this world."

"What do you want from us, ya creep? Why are you helping us?" a middle-aged black man called out. Dr. Eggman chuckled as he lowered his hovercraft closer to the ground.

"I am helping you because I want our race, the human race, to live on even in these dark times," the scientist replied. "I am offering you and your fellow refugees a sanctuary."

"Why should we believe you?" a blonde Caucasian woman protested. "You're a criminal!"

"I'll be blunt," Eggman answered. "Your only other choice is to go back to your ruined cities and face the dark horrors that prowl the land in search of flesh to feed on. Would you rather do that?" The adults among the refugees chattered among themselves, many of them seeing the sense in the egg-shaped scientist's words. Seeing that they were more open to his plan, he went into a rousing speech.

"As citizens of Eggman Land, you will no longer have to live in fear. You will be the first citizens in my great utopian experiment! My robots will provide all your needs, leaving you free to pursue the passions that your former life would have not let you pursue. In Eggman Land, there will be no crime, no war, no reason to fear for you life. I ask only one thing in return."

"What?" an Asian man in business attire asked, still suspicious.

"That you kneel before me and acknowledge me as your sole ruler." Once Eggman had posed this idea, the adults in the crowd got into a huddle. Eggman waited in earnest for their answer. For a good ten minutes they went over the pros and cons of both possibilities. The scientist, impatient as usual, drummed his fingers on the metal surface of his hovercraft, yawning on occasion. At last, the refugees gave their answer.

"Under the circumstances, we really have no choice," the Asian man in business attire replied. "We'll submit to your demands." In unison, the refugees that were involved in the huddle did just as Dr. Eggman asked. The scientist smiled as he watched his wildest dream start to come true before his very eyes.

"Oh, grandfather," the doctor mused in his thoughts. "Look at what your grandson has achieved! At last, humanity will be united in peace, just as you had dreamed!" But no sooner had this thought cross his mind than did alarms go off throughout the base.

"…Your Esteemed Egginess!" Scratch blurted out from over the hovercraft radio. "There's a huge army of monsters coming this way!"

"…Ah, this is the perfect opportunity to test my new Pressurized Intercontinental Neutron Gamma And Solar Cannon!" Eggman gloated as he piloted his hovercraft back up to the control. The refugees looked up, watching and hoping their new leader would keep his end of the bargain. A few Hispanic-looking humans amongst the refugees could not stop snickering at the scientist's choice of initials for his weapon...


	18. Chapter 17: From Defeat, A New Task

**Author's Note: **I guess the updates won't be so frequent. Sorry for the disappointment, folks.

* * *

The military had finally found the source of the heavenly laser strikes thanks to Tails, whose restored memory was vital to the endeavor. Floating at the edge of the atmosphere was a crystal fortress, glimmering like an evil morning star in the sunlight. But attacking it from the surface with military weaponry was a futile effort. Almost every nuclear launch site had been devastated by the assault of the angels, the warheads systematically taken apart. Only the four hedgehogs, empowered by the Chaos Emeralds, could hope to reach the enemy now.

Knuckles had taken the four to Angel Island, the closest place to the heavens they could find. Despite Nazo's threat to destroy the island, it was still there, floating in the sky, although much of its abundant life had been wiped out the demon lord. The shrine itself had been demolished as well, although Knuckles had managed to dig himself out of the rubble in spite of his injuries. Also, the echidna had finally found a way to keep the island from falling in spite of the Master Emerald's absence.

The four hedgehogs, standing at the outer rim of the island, gazed up into the heavens and spotted the crystal castle in the distance soon enough. It was still a mostly upward flight, but the castle wasn't nearly as high as it was when it was first detected.

"There it is," Shadow said. "It's the source of all the destruction, and where they're keeping the Master Emerald, I bet."

"Just a word of warning," Knuckles said. "You might run into Nazo in there. His power is ludicrous…he could probably beat Perfect Chaos without so much as breaking a sweat! Try to conserve your energy in case you have to fight him."

"Sure, Knux," Tahra replied with a nod. "But there's four of us and one of him."

"But there's probably a ton of angels in there," Amy reminded her friend. "We'll probably have to fight them too."

"C'mon, let's not waste any more time, guys!" Sonic said, almost eagerly. "Let's get over there and end this before it's too late!" With that, the four gathered around the Chaos Emeralds, and began to focus, filling themselves with the power of the seven miracle gems. In but a few short seconds, they transformed into their Super forms, with much greater ease than before.

"Okay, guys, let's roll!" Sonic cheered as he rocketed off toward the castle.

"Wait up, Sonic!" Amy called out before shooting off after him. Shadow soon followed, but Tahra hesitated as she watched the other three fly off. She glanced at Knuckles, who gave her a reassuring nod, then took off after them.

* * *

"Lord Nazo!" a frantic angel exclaimed as he burst into the demon lord's glittering crystal throne room. "Our scouts have spotted four golden hedgehogs headed straight for our position at a high speed!" The demon lord, who was occupying himself by carving a thorny rose made out of black crystal using only his claws, glanced over at the messenger, and then went back to his whittling.

"Um, Lord Nazo?" the angel, surprised that the demon hedgehog didn't seem the least bit worried. "You realize that they're using the power of the Chaos Emeralds that were stolen from you, right?"

"And why I should be afraid?" Nazo replied. "Even with their power they cannot hope to beat me."

"So you're just going to let them come?" the angel asked, still astonished at how calm Nazo was.

"If you want to scramble the guards, go ahead," the demon lord said dismissively without so much as even giving the messenger a sideward glance. "Just leave me. It's not every day I make a rose this…" but at that moment, one of the intricately carved leaves unceremoniously snapped off of the thin stem. His eye twitched.

"Now you've done it…you made me ruin my perfect rose!" Nazo bellowed angrily as he resumed a normal seated position. Furiously he threw the rose, stem-first, at the hapless angel. It pierced the angel's skull, its jagged thorns bloodlessly ripping apart its brain from the inside. It burst out the other side and smashed against the crystal wall of the room, shattering to pieces. The angel messenger stood there for a moment, its mouth hanging open in shock, and then disappeared in a burst of white feathers.

"Perfect…now I have to scramble the troops myself," Nazo sighed as he opened up a hidden latch in his throne, revealing an apple-sized black orb, which he pressed down. Instantly, the sounds of trumpets sounded throughout the castle, signaling the coming of the intruders.

Outside, the sound of the alarm trumpets reached the ears of the four approaching hedgehogs. It took only another few seconds before the four could make out a group of four or five dozen angels of varying natures. Each was wearing a glittering silver breastplate, armed with a glowing white spear, and carrying a sturdy bluish-grey shield.

"Go time, everybody!" Sonic called out, excited that there would finally be some action.

"Remember Knuckles' warning, Sonic," Shadow cautioned him. "We need to save as much energy as we can in case that Nazo character gets in our way. Don't waste too much time fighting these soldiers."

As they flew onward, the charging angels suddenly stopped and heaved their spears. Tahra and Amy winced as the spears rained on them. Shadow and Sonic, however, didn't even blink at this otherwise unnerving assault. Several spears struck home, but the power of the Chaos Emeralds reduced the effectiveness of the projectiles to that of a light breeze.

"As long as we're like this, it's going to take more than some glowing toothpicks to take us down!" Sonic laughed as he curled into a ball, and charged into the mass of enemies, scattering the main force around. Shadow, following close behind, unleashed a quick barrage of Chaos Spears into the heavenly host, destroying six of them in one swift motion. Amy, with a few quick chops in the air, cleaved another eight in two. Tahra, taking up the rear, laid waste to another four who had gotten their balance back with her own barrage of Chaos Spears, a skill she had picked up from watching Shadow and Amy train together. The remaining ones conjured up more spears and flew back in their direction.

"Tahra, we need to get these guys off our tails!" Sonic called out. "Think you can whip up a barrier like you did before?"

"I'll try," Tahra replied. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a few moments. With much greater ease, and with far less strain, the green barrier which Tahra had created back during the incident with Amy reappeared as the angels slung their white spears once again. As they struck the barrier, the projectiles bounced right back at the throwers, dealing each a lethal blow. The entire battalion disappeared in a burst of feathers.

"You go, girl!" Amy cheered as the four alighted on the platform that held up the floating castle.

"Wow…this power is amazing! That didn't wear me out at all," Tahra quipped.

"Don't relax yet; we still need to get to the Master Emerald." Shadow said as he hopped up to a nearby window. "Who knows what else they can do with it?"

"Yeah," Sonic replied. "Now that you mention it, couldn't they have just used it to block our powers?"

Shadow paused, and his normal calm expression turned to a grim one. "Stay on guard…he's probably waiting for us."

* * *

The crystal palace was far too quiet considering what was happening. The four had been cautiously moving about the halls, looking for a way to the heart of the castle, where the Master Emerald was being kept. Shadow's inner Chaos energy sense proved to be useful in moving through the maze of hallways in the palace. Even so, the four hedgehogs often felt like they were going in circles.

"Man, how do those guys get around this place?" Sonic groaned. "I can barely tell which passageway is which."

"I suspect the master of this castle built it like this to confuse intruders like us," Shadow replied. "He probably could just teleport to whatever room he wanted. Unfortunately, I don't think we can do the same."

"Your intuition is correct, little insect," a mocking voice, belonging to Nazo, suddenly came from out of nowhere. "I have the power to move between the rooms in this castle instantly. Shall I give you a gold star for your brilliant little insight?"

"Hey!" Amy yelled as she looked around. "Get out of your little hiding place and face us!"

"My, my, such bravado," the voice of Nazo replied with a chuckle. "You four really amused me with your show of power back outside. Believe it or not, that was the entire extent of this castle's defense. The rest of my winged minions are elsewhere, causing all sorts of havoc."

"You…" Sonic said angrily. "Where are you?"

"Normally I wouldn't reveal such information, but I've actually been itching for some real exercise," Nazo replied. "Just keep going straight, and you'll find me and your precious Master Emerald. You'll know it when you see it." The four stood silently as the voice faded out, and for a few more moments afterward.

"He's gotta be messing us," Tahra said. "There's no way he'd tell us like that!"

"No. I can feel two enormous energies dead ahead." Shadow replied, grunting a bit and holding his head. "It's unreal. It's unlike anything I've felt before."

"C'mon Shadow!" Sonic replied, giving Shadow a friendly slap on the back. "As long as we work together, we can't lose!" With that, Sonic took off, straight toward the enemy that waited for them. The others hesitantly followed, unsure about just what they were up against.

They soon came upon a massive set of stone double doors, depicting images of a great battle between forces of light and dark. At the center, toward the top of the door, was a picture of Nazo with the seven Emeralds circling around him. The four paused and looked at the picture, then noticed that the doors were slightly ajar.

"Well…this is it, guys," Amy said. "Whoever the owner of that voice was is waiting for us in there."

"Yeah…" Tahra said, swallowing nervously.

"Teamwork, guys," Sonic reminded them. "We just have to work as a team."

"Yeah," Tahra replied. With that, Amy pulled open the right door, and the four walked into the chamber.

The room, unlike the rest of the castle, was not made of crystal, but of greenish-grey stone. A single green flame hung over the altar, making the room look even greener. Sitting on an altar of obsidian was the Master Emerald, still glimmering with power. And sitting atop it was Nazo himself, who was lazily twiddling his thumbs. His bored expression turned to one of excitement as he saw the four enter the chamber.

"Ah, the four would-be heroes have come!" Nazo said, clapping his hands after standing up. "I'm so glad you could make it. You know I've often thought…"

"Let's just skip the philosophical banter and cut to the chase, shall we?" Shadow said as he readied a fighting stance. Nazo pouted mockingly, then smiled evilly, and opened his arms, as if to greet the four.

"Very well…" the demon lord bellowed. "Come at me, insects!"

Shadow and Sonic rocketed forward simultaneously, hoping to deliver a double haymaker to the demon lord. But he was far quicker than they, and did a graceful spinning dodge to his right. The two hedgehogs instead struck an invisible barrier surrounding the Master Emerald. Amy quickly followed Nazo's dodge and thrust at him, her hand like a keen-tipped spear. The attack managed to graze the demon lord, who staggered backwards, greatly surprised. The two male hedgehogs quickly rocketed forward and managed to land the attack they tried to use before. The demon did a quick backflip to minimize the impact of the strike.

"Oh come now, three against one?" Nazo said mockingly as he teleported away from a three-pronged strike. "I thought you heroes were all for fair play and whatnot?" He didn't see Tahra charging up another Chaos Spear, and turned around to receive the attack right in his face.

"Four, you mean?" Tahra chuckled as the demon staggered backwards. Amy quickly moved in and tried to deliver a devastating jump kick to the back of Nazo's head. But the demon was too quick this time, and teleported away. Tahra started shooting a bunch of Chaos Spears at Nazo, who deftly dodged or parried each one. He was even quick enough to dodge more direct attacks coming at him from Sonic and Shadow. One such dodge ended up causing the two male hedgehogs to smash each other in the face. Nazo once again landed atop the Master Emerald.

"Ow…this guy's faster than me!" Sonic complained. "But why isn't he attacking us?"

"Oh? You actually WANT me to attack you?" Nazo said with a devious smile. "Very well…it's your funeral." With a simple sweeping motion of his hand, the demon let fly several dozen energy balls, many of which struck the four hedgehogs. As they did their best to minimize the damage dealt by the assault, Nazo made his next move.

He swiftly moved in and poked each of his opponents on their flanks in a matter of moments before returning to his starting position. As the smoke cleared, the four hedgehogs were standing where they were, their arms crossed over their eyes.

"What? Was that it?" Sonic said with a cocky grin, having not yet felt the effects of Nazo's second attack. "You're not as tough as I thought you'd be." But suddenly, Amy felt a massive pressure in her torso and groaned in pain. The other three hedgehogs looked on as they saw her torso begin to pulsate and throb as blood vessels appeared on the surface.

"What did you do to her?!" Shadow cried out angrily to Nazo, who was casually looking at his hands.

"I struck a few of her hidden life points, which regulate the flow of energy through her body. I figure she's got another thirty seconds left. In fact, that applies to all of you. "

Suddenly, the other three were overcome with the same affliction. All four were on the floor, groaning in pain, struggling to keep their bodies from ripping themselves apart.

"Twenty-nine…twenty eight…" Nazo counted in his head.

Tahra let out a scream of pain as she felt a few blood vessels pop.

"Twenty-three, twenty-two…"

Shadow groaned and coughed up some blood.

"Seventeen, sixteen…"

Sonic grunted and growled as he summoned all his will to fix the disruptions in his energy flow. He wasn't about to lose now, especially when he had worked so hard.

"Ten…nine…eight…"

But before he could continue to count, he noticed that all four hedgehogs stopped writhing in pain and slowly got to their feet, still shaking from their near-death experience. Nazo was actually shocked to see that they had managed to shrug off his attack.

"My, my, such resolve." Nazo said. "I didn't think it was possible for anyone to undo the disruption of their body's energy flow."

"We…we aren't going to lose to you…" Sonic panted.

"Yeah…" Amy added. "As long as our spirits hold out, we'll never give up. We'll fight on even if our bodies are beyond their limit!"

"Break…your spirits?" Nazo chuckled. "Is that all I have to do? Then I will do that. I will shatter your will to fight completely! I will grind it to dust!" With that, Nazo began some sinister arcane chant. Quickly, Sonic and Amy lunged at Nazo, but were stopped by a barrier.

"What's he up to now?" Shadow grumbled. He looked at the Master Emerald, and his face turned pale when he saw the luminous green gem turn a black color that could cast shadows on darkness itself. Indeed, the entire chamber was being covered in the deepest of darkness, which swallowed the golden glow of the four heroic hedgehogs.

"A little darkness…won't scare us!" Tahra cried out. But before she could even start looking for the demon lord, she looked up to see seven eyes, extending from serpentine tentacles, looming above them. As the four hedgehogs looked at the eyes, their minds immediately came under attack.

The visions forced into the minds of the four heroes are ones that cannot be comprehended by the mortal mind. To say that these visions involved horrors beyond the worst nightmares of the mad, geometries that drove even the most steel-willed of souls insane, and whispers of truths no one dared listen to is an understatement. If not for the power of the Chaos Emeralds, this mental assault would have destroyed their minds utterly.

Instead, the four fell back on the floor, each one driven into a whimpering state of madness: unable to speak comprehensibly, unable to have any clear thoughts. The darkness dissipated, and light returned to the room. The four hedgehogs, their energy totally spent, had reverted to their normal states.

Nazo grinned sadistically and walked up to Sonic, ready to deliver the kill. He raised his hand to strike the hero a fatal blow…

But then he stopped.

It had been all too easy. Sure, the four had gotten in a few good hits, but that was all. It wasn't satisfying at all, reducing them to this quivering mess.

"No…I will wait," he thought out loud. "I will let them grow stronger, and become the world's true hope. Then when I crush them again, the world will know the depths of despair, and my master shall be delighted by the taste of it upon his return…"

As he lowered his hand, he looked over at Shadow, who was weakly raising his hand, and two barely audible words left his lips.

"Chaos…Control…"

With that, the four hedgehogs warped out of sight, leaving Nazo by himself again. The demon lord wondered if it was necessary to have Armeil flee.

* * *

Shadow and Amy reappeared in the chamber where they had used Legachi's machine to power themselves up. General Bishop, the scientists, the Chaotix, Rouge, Tails and Cream soon gathered around the two weakened hedgehogs.

"Wow, they took a beating!" Charmy quipped as he looked on.

"Then our efforts were wasted…" one of the scientists lamented. "There's no hope for us now. If they couldn't stop those monsters, no one can!"

"No…they're still alive," the hedgehog general replied. "As long as they draw breath, the world still has hope."

"Daddy…is…that you?" Amy groaned weakly. "Where's…Mommy?" Fretfully, the general lifted his adopted daughter into his arms. "I want a song…"

"Is she going to be alright, mister general sir?" Cream said nervously, afraid that she would lose her surrogate big sister. Shadow, to everyone's surprise, managed to get to his feet on his own, and gently took Amy from the general.

"She'll be…fine, Cream," Shadow reassured her as he struggled to carry the pink hedgehog. "She just needs a…bit of rest."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tahra managed to come to in an entirely different location. The two got up and found themselves amidst a city in ruins. The skyscrapers had been reduced to burnt-out shells, and rubble littered the streets.

Amidst the ruins, Sonic spotted two figures a hundred yards away, one taller than the other. The taller of them was a white-winged angel clothed in equally white robes, while the other was dressed in torn blue and green striped pajamas.

Sonic, despite his injuries, was not one to let his spirit stay broken for long, and started moving towards the two figures. He wasn't about to let another innocent soul perish at the hands of an angel.

"…Hey, you!" Sonic called out. "Get your hands off the kid!" As he got closer, he recognized the smaller figure as Tahra's little brother Mikael, who recognized him as well. The angel, who was also a Mobian hedgehog, seemed surprised to see Sonic.

"You…" the hedgehog angel gasped as Sonic started to rush at him.

"Yeah, me…" Sonic grunted as he took a wild swing at the angel; "what of it?" Who effortlessly dodged it, even though his eyes were locked entirely on Sonic's.

"Stop! This angel not bad!" Mikael cried out. This cry suddenly caused Tahra, who had finally come around, to perk up almost instantly. She looked over at Sonic, who was trying his best to strike the new enemy before him, but couldn't land a hit in his weakened state.

"Please, Sonic! No more!" Tahra's little brother cried out again. "He saved me! He not kill any more!"

"Mikael!" Tahra cried out as she rushed over to her brother as fast as her still wobbly legs could carry her.

"Tahra?" the young hedgehog exclaimed as he looked in Tahra's direction. He was soon wrapped in his older sister's embrace. This caused Sonic to cease his assault, and look back at the reunion of the two siblings, then back at the angel.

"I have not lifted a finger to harm the child," the angel replied. "Nor have I killed any humans since he and I met. I swear on my wife's grave." Mikael, having managed to wrestle out of his sister's tearful embrace, nodded to affirm the angel's statement.

"All right…" Sonic said, backing up a bit. "If you're really not going to work for those creeps anymore…then tell us how we can end this…and tell me who you are, for that matter."

"I am Devlin, one of the leaders of the Judgment. I assume you've come into contact with Milos by now. As for how to end this, I'm sure your female friend can tell you."

"Me?" Tahra asked. "But…wasn't that just a legend?"

"The Sacred Arms are as real as you and I," Devlin replied. "…And I gave the boy a piece of the key to one of them. Find them, and you shall have the power to end this madness. But to find the pieces, you must gain the favor of the tribes."

"…The tribes?" Sonic said, scratching his head.

"He means the different Mobian tribes, Sonic," Tahra replied. "I'll explain the rest of it when we find the others. Devlin…I can't thank you enough for saving my brother."

"He saved my soul. It's the least I can do," Devlin replied with a nod before starting to hover, as if to fly away. "And now that he is in your care, I must take my leave now and report to Lord Armeil and his so-called 'ally." Without another word, the angel took off.

"Well, we better get back to the old base and tell everyone what we learned," Sonic said. "I just hope Shadow and Amy are okay…"


	19. Chapter 18: A Way To Save The World

**Author's Note: **To make up for my lack of activity, here's a two-for-one deal!

* * *

The air was stagnant, and the ground beneath their feet was hard, unfit for anything to grow. The sky was a vivid red, without a single cloud to break up the vastness. The snow was dirty, mixed with rocks, dirt, and the occasional spatter of blood, and even the evergreen trees looked lifeless. It was under these conditions that Sonic, Tahra and Mikael made their way to the ruined base.

Mikael wasn't nearly as fast as the two older hedgehogs, so they had to slow down in order to avoid leaving him behind. It didn't help that they had to let the injuries they had sustained from Nazo's near-fatal strike heal. Sonic, used to tearing through open landscapes at speeds few land vehicles could exceed, resented having to walk such a long distance. It had been a day and a half since the duo left the ruins of Westopolis, and it would be at least another two and a half days before they would arrive at the ruined base at their current pace.

"Tahra…I'm hungry…" Mikael whined in his native language. "I'm thirsty too."

"Just hang in there, Mikey," Tahra reassured him in human speech. "I see something up ahead."

"Looks like an old fast food joint," Sonic said, peering out into the distance. "Maybe there's still some food left."

With hope in their hearts, the trio picked up their pace, and soon arrived at the building. To their relief, the building had taken relatively little damage compared to the devastated cities. There was a gaping hole in the roof, and there were several craters in the asphalt parking lot, and one set of glass doors had been blown off its hinges, but otherwise the building was intact. Not surprisingly, there were numerous smoldering heaps of metal that were once cars lying about the parking lot, and numerous bodies were strewn about as well.

"I just hope the power hasn't failed," Sonic said as he looked at the ruin. "I'd do just about anything for a half-decent chili dog right now."

The trio entered the ruined eatery to find it mostly intact, but devoid of activity. To their relief, the lights still worked as well, indicating that the generator was still working.

"I've never been in one of these places," Tahra said thoughtfully as she looked around. "My grandmother said that I should avoid fast food."

"Tahra, I'm hungry!" Mikael cried out in human speech this time.

"Okay, okay, calm down, kiddo," Sonic said. "I'll get you something."

To a typical traveling family, a place like this was merely a place to stop and stretch, but to the three travelers, it was like an oasis, aside from the cold wind blowing in from the roof. There was plenty of food and drinkable water, and it could serve as a place to spend the night as well, as the ovens and grills served as impromptu heaters, keeping the trio from succumbing to the freezing grip of winter.

Tahra and Mikael did not relish eating the oily and messy human fast food, but managed to stomach it anyway. Even Sonic was disappointed at the quality of chili dogs available. But food was food, and it would give them energy for travel and to speed up the healing process, which meant they could afford to travel faster the next morning.

As the sun slipped beyond the horizon, the trio curled up together near one of the ovens, taking some travel blankets from the nearby convenience store to stay a little warmer. It was far from comfortable as far as sleeping positions, but it was better than sleeping in the cold air where the somewhat more comfortable benches were.

"It's funny," Tahra whispered to Sonic so as not to awaken the dozing Mikael. "I never imagined that we'd be doing this."

"I'm used to it," Sonic replied. "I would be, except I've never done it in the cold like this…nor with any company but my own."

"Did you ever get lonely?" Tahra asked, almost a bit sad for her blue companion, and a tad loving. "You must have been."

"No, not really," Sonic replied with a smile. "As long as I had the wind at my back, and an open way before me, I was happy."

"Oh," Tahra said, almost disappointed.

"But," Sonic replied. "That was when the world felt alive."

"Huh?" Tahra asked.

"…All I see around me is death. To run through this lifeless world alone…I don't think I could do it."

Tahra was silent, wondering what all this meant.

"Thanks for staying with me, Tahra…" Sonic said.

Tahra smiled, blushing a bit. "You're…uh…welcome. Let's get some rest."

* * *

In the wee hours of the morning, a grunting sound woke Sonic from his light sleep. He squinted a bit as his eyes adjusted to the dim fluorescent lights. Carefully, Sonic slipped out from under the blankets and peered above the counter that he and the two siblings were sleeping behind.

In the middle of the area was a four-legged monstrosity the size of a bull hippo that vaguely resembled a huge boar, except its beady yellow eyes looked more reptilian, and on its back were a pair of vestigial bat wings, and its tusks were at least three feet long. It also appeared to lack any sort of fur, instead covered from the tip of its nose to the end of its tail in black and red markings. Suddenly the creature's head lifted up suddenly, and its two eyes locked onto Sonic's.

"Oh crud…" Sonic thought to himself as he slipped back behind the counter. He moved to wake his sleeping companions, but the creature did it for him as it let out an unearthly set of squeals and grunts.

"What in the?!" Tahra exclaimed as she woke suddenly. Her exclamation was soon answered as the monster charged the counter, causing the whole building to shake. Sonic looked behind him to see that the beast's tusks had pierced all the way through the counter. He saw it struggling to get loose, squealing like mad as it did

"We gotta clear out or we're done for!" Sonic answered as he helped the two to their feat. "Let's make for the back entrance."

But before they could move any further, a pair of obsidian-tipped arrows whizzed over the trio's heads. They looked past the beast to see a pair of red, Mobian-sized bat-like creatures, hovering in the doorway, each armed with a bow that seemed to be made of charred wood.

"Demons…" Tahra exclaimed. "They must be working for Nazo. There's probably more outside."

"So we have to fight them?" Sonic groaned as the boar creature pulled its tusks out. "Fantastic….that's just fantastic."

Without getting a chance to say anything else, the boar creature that had spotted them lunged over the counter, attempting to drive its three-foot-long tusks into the hedgehogs. Sonic, thinking quickly, took one of the knives off the counter and jammed it into the monster's left eye. The creature reeled backward and started running around with wild abandon, knocking over anything it ran into, until it barreled headlong into the two bat creatures in the doorway that had been waiting to fire another pair of arrows. One of them was impaled on its tusk, while the other flitted away in terror.

"That's one down…" Sonic sighed.

"And who knows how many more to go," Tahra sighed as another set of demons and boar marched into the chamber. But before they could act, the sound of demonic shrieks and squeals came from outside, as well as the sound of metal blades digging into flesh and the firing of guns and rockets, complete with explosions. Quickly, Sonic and Tahra ducked back down, wondering who had just saved them.

* * *

"Hey Scratch!" Grounder called out to his chicken-headed ally as he impaled one last boar creature with his drill arms. "How many did you get?"

"I dunno, but I bet I got more than you!" Scratch taunted.

"Nuh-uh, I know I got more than you!" Grounder yelled back.

"Be quiet, you simpletons!" Dr. Eggman called out from his aerial perch. "Get in there and bring me those hedgehogs!" With a comical salute, the two souped-up badniks entered the ruined restaurant.

"Those voices…" Sonic whispered to Tahra as he overheard the conversation. "There's no way it could be…"

"I heard Dr. Eggman…but what about those other two?" Tahra replied.

"Found ya! Ha-ha-ha-HAAAAAAAAAA!" Scratch crowed as he leaned over the counter with a comical grin. "It's been too long, spike-brains!"

Sonic's jaw dropped at the improvements Dr. Eggman had given to Scratch. It was like he was staring at a chicken version of Metal Sonic, what with Scratch's new glowing red eyes.

"Wow…n-n-nice new look," Sonic said nervously, actually intimidated by the badnik's new appearance.

"You and your little girlfriend are coming with us!" Scratch replied, causing Sonic and Tahra to blush simultaneously. "His Esteemed Egginess wants a word with you!" Grounder's head peered over the counter as well.

"Yeah, and he wants to talk with you too," Grounder chuckled. "Come out peacefully and we won't have to mess you up!" Sonic growled, but Tahra, seeing that they were in no condition to fight, got up and climbed over the counter.

"I think we should do as they s-say," the purple hedgehog replied, shivering a bit, even with the blanket draped over her shoulders. Mikael quickly followed his sister. Seeing that it would be stupid to resist, Sonic sighed and followed them.

Outside, the three hedgehogs saw all the carnage Scratch and Grounder had wrought. Strewn about were the bodies of demons and boar creatures, their black blood seeping into cracks in the asphalt. Above them was the confident figure of Doctor Eggman, dressed in a warmer version of his usual outfit, and wearing earmuffs instead of goggles, and even further up was the silhouette of a gigantic flying battleship, with spotlights centered on the ruined fast food joint. The scientist came down from his high position so he could better address the hedgehogs.

"Ah, if it isn't my old friend, Sonic," Eggman gloated. "I'm so happy to see you're alive."

"I should have known you'd survive the attacks, Egghead," Sonic retorted.

"…Oh-hohohohohoho!" Eggman laughed, his belly jiggling. "I've done more than survive. I've succeeded in my ambition!"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked. "The rest of the humans are dead, and the world is probably overrun by freaks. How could you rule that?"

"That's where you're wrong, my prickly blue pal," the egg-shaped scientist replied. "Humanity lives on, under my rule. You see, I have in my care exactly 1,029 refugees from the ruined human cities! Young and old, rich and poor, of so many different ethnicities and backgrounds! And here's the kicker…they have no desire to leave!"

Sonic was rendered completely speechless. The very idea of Eggman ruling anyone peacefully was a concept that he couldn't comprehend.

"In Eggman Land, there is no crime, no famine, no hatred, and no distinction between people. My vast amount of resources and my legions of robots give them everything they need, leaving them free to engage in their favorite pursuits without a care. I have created a true utopia!"

"…Yeah; a peeeeerrrrrfect world," Scratch taunted. "They don't need yoooooooooooou anymore, hedgehog!"

"In other words," Grounder said, as if building to some climax.

"I WIN, HEDGEHOG!" Eggman cried out gleefully before letting out a hearty yet unnerving belly laugh. Sonic clenched his fists hatefully.

"No, you haven't won, d-Doctor," Tahra said suddenly, trying to keep Sonic from attacking Eggman unnecessarily. "You still only rule a dying people."

"True, hedgehog," Eggman replied. "I suppose I'll just have to subjugate the rest of those furry freaks that call themselves Mobians."

"You…" Tahra growled.

"Oh don't get your panties in a knot, toots," Scratch laughed. "You should be thanking the great Doctor Eggman for saving your hides!"

"…Yeah! You'd be hedgehog bits without him!" Grounder added.

"Come now, boys, no need to drag it out of them," Eggman scolded his two creations as he flew his hovercraft upward and away from the three hedgehogs. "They'll come to their senses in time. Let's be on our way."

"Yes, Doctor!" the two robots said in unison as they followed close behind, leaving the three hedgehogs out in the cold.

"Let's g-get back inside, Sonic," Tahra replied, gently tugging on Sonic's arm as she started back, now shivering greatly. "We need to rest for the morning. I d-don't think we'll be bothered anymore t-t-t-tonight."

Sonic started back toward the building, the uproarious belly laugh of his arch-nemesis still resonating in his mind.

* * *

The rest of the night was uneventful, and the three woke up cold and hungry. After a quick hot breakfast, they gathered some non-perishable foods and some slightly warmer clothing (which Sonic felt silly in) and continued their journey. The good rest and food had allowed Sonic and Tahra to feel well enough to quicken their pace. Mikael giggled happily as he rode piggyback on Sonic, while Tahra held onto the goods they had obtained.

As they progressed, the weather became noticeably warmer, a good sign that they were getting closer to the desert. Knowing that the base wasn't very far, their spirits lifted somewhat, and their paces quickened further. What might have taken two-and-a-half days of walking at their previous pace became a mere twelve hours of running.

By sundown, the two arrived at the outskirts of the base. Ironically, the desert sands felt more vibrant and alive than the cold ground of the forested area. The desert was also extremely cold, and the three quickly made their way inside, where they knew their friends were waiting.

* * *

The reunion of Sonic and Tahra with their friends was one of joy and relief. Shadow and Amy had managed to recover from their wounds as well, and were among the first to greet them. Once the commotion had ended and everyone had gathered around, Tahra began to explain more about the legend of the Sacred Arms. Espio and Knuckles were familiar with the legends as well, and agreed to give their own input as needed.

"According to the stories of my people, there were four sacred weapons created by the ancient ones during the Age of Dragons to combat evil," Tahra began.

"…Age of Dragons?" Charmy quipped.

"The age of the dinosaurs, to put in the scientific manner," Espio replied.

"Yes," Tahra continued. "These weapons, blessed by the Mother of All, are filled with positive Chaos energy, and are the bane of all that is evil, especially demons and the undead."

"So where are these weapons?" Amy asked. "Sealed away somewhere?"

"Exactly," Tahra replied with a nod. "Each of them is sealed within an ancient temple somewhere in the world. The keys to three of them, each one a medallion, were divided into three pieces and passed down by the ancients to the different Mobian tribes. I don't know for sure, but if I recall correctly, the keepers are related to the elemental affinity of each temple...but as to who they are..."

"I remember," Knuckles said. "The keys to the earth temple are held by the Subterranean Tribes: the bats, the moles, and the rabbits; the keys to the water temple are held by the Middle Tribes: the chameleons, the wolves and the hawks; the keys to the wind temple are held by the High Tribes: the hedgehogs, the kitsune, and the echidnas."

"What about the fourth key?" Vector asked. "Where's that one at?"

"Last I heard, the key to the fire temple was in the Imperial Palace," Knuckles replied. Tahra, already aware of this, sighed with some dismay.

"So all we have to do is get the different tribes to fork over the keys, find the temples and get the weapons. Then we can beat down that freak Nazo, right?" Shadow said, almost eager to get started.

"Not quite," Sonic chimed in. "Apparently we have to do something for them."

"In these troubled times," General Bishop said, "I suspect they're experiencing a host of problems with the invading forces. If that's true, then it's simply a matter of defeating the forces that accost them. As for who gets them, it's obvious that you four should be the ones to use them."

"But we don't even know where to start!" Amy said. "The only ones of us who could guide us would be Tahra, Espio and Knuckles. And every day we spend looking for these relics, the world dies a little more."

"Then I guess we'll have to split up," Sonic said. "We can cover more ground in less time."

"The best way would be to divide up by weapon preference. I don't suppose you know what the types of weapons, they are, Tahra?"

Tahra thought about this for a moment. "Let's see….there's the hammer Mjolnir in the earth temple…"

"That's right up my alley!" Amy replied optimistically.

"There's the katana Masamune in the water temple…"

"I know a thing or two about using such weaponry," Shadow said with a smirk.

"There's the broadsword Excalibur in the wind temple…"

"Guess I'll take it," Sonic said with a shrug.

"And the battle axe Labrys in the fire temple," Tahra concluded. "Guess I'm the only one left who can use it. But my brother and I stick with Sonic, if that's alright."

"Team-making time! Team-making time!" Charmy cheered as he twirled about in midair.

And thus the groups were decided, and their directions determined:

Amy would be accompanied by Rouge, Vector and Cream. As it turned out, Cream remembered her mother telling her that she had a good friend from a village filled with rabbit Mobians somewhere in the mountains near the western coast of the Federation mainland, and that this individual was entrusted with her care should something happen. It was as good a place to start as any.

Shadow would be accompanied by Espio and Charmy. Espio's teacher keeps the chameleons' piece of the water key, and the chameleons were on good terms with the wolf tribe charged with keeping their own piece. The wolves were located a few hundred miles north of Westopolis in a sea of trees untouched by human development.

Finally, Sonic would be joined by Tails, Knuckles, Tahra and Mikael. Mikael already had the hedgehogs' piece of the wind key, and Knuckles knew where the kitsune and echidnas were located. The Imperial Capital was kept safe and hidden from outsiders by a massive wall of rock somewhere in the former European Union.

* * *

That night, Shadow and Amy gazed up at the stars together for what they knew would be the last time for a long time.

"Just when we were getting used to being together, we have to separate," Amy sighed. Despite her outward optimism before, she felt crushed that she had to be so far away from Shadow.

"That doesn't matter now," Shadow replied. "The only actions we can take are to try and get the key piece from each tribe."

"But the worst part of it is that we don't know when, or even if, we'll see each other again," Amy said in a half-sob. She went up very close to Shadow, and they half-embraced. "All this time we've been together, and now we'll be alone again."

"No…we will see each other again…" Shadow replied in a tone that was both of sadness and confidence. Tears had now forced their way up. "I promise you…we will see each other again!"

Amy's face was slowly, and unconsciously, nearing Shadow's. "…Really?"

"I promise," Shadow whispered. They could taste each other's breath for a moment, and their scents became absolutely irresistible to each other. The couple's hearts began beating in time, and the breathing was also in synch. The feelings that they always had, the one thing that they wanted to do, but didn't feel ready for…now they were ready. With one final emotional nudge, their mouths met.

Their kiss was one neither would forget. Time seemed to stop for them both, and for that moment, neither wanted to let go of the other. The moment was a one that rivaled Romeo and Juliet…the pair of young loves whose affection for each other was sincere, almost holy, a sacred love foretold by the ancient scriptures. When the two finally forced themselves to let go, it felt like they had thrust spears through their own chests. Without even looking at each other, the two walked away from each other, starting on their own respective journeys of repentance, even before the first steps would be taken. One could almost hear the spirits of the ancients weep in grief at this sight.

But they also wept for their world, which even now was crying silently in agony.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that a bunch of two-bit burglars avoided the guards and made off with the Phoenix Medallion?!"

"Sire, we have reason to suspect that the thieves were from Knothole, in King Acorn's domain."

"…Knothole? You mean the cesspool of rogues and so-called freedom fighters? THAT Knothole?"

"Please, sire, I'm sure we can get the cooperation of King Acorn."

"I bet his overweening daughter Princess Sally masterminded this theft, with her father's approval, no less. I'll get that medallion back even if I have to burn the Acorn Kingdom to the ground! They must not get their hands on the Empire's greatest treasure!"

"My Emperor, let's not be so hasty. The Acorn Kingdom has long been your loyal vassal. To declare war on them is far too drastic and would give those 'freedom fighters' legitimacy in their rebellious actions. We need to take a subtler approach."

"What do you have in mind, holy one?"

"Let's discuss this in private."

* * *

**Author's Note: **There. That ought to keep you guys happy. Constructive reviews are appreciated as always.


	20. Chapter 19: Mountain Rabbit Village

**Author's Note**: I decided to change things around a bit for this section of the tale. I will still be alternating between the various teams, but this time I decided to start with a chapter featuring Amy's team rather than Shadow's team.

* * *

Before the three groups headed off on their respective paths, the seven Chaos Emeralds were divided among them. Sonic's team was entrusted with the yellow, red, and green Chaos Emeralds; Shadow's team was given the cyan and white Emeralds, and Amy's team was granted the purple and blue Emeralds. By dividing them amongst each other, the enemy would not be able to obtain all of them at once.

Their journey would take them to far-off lands to places that had managed to hide themselves from the eyes of mankind for countless generations, and were now coming out of hiding. To most of the group, these cultures would be entirely new, and if not for the miraculous power of the Emeralds, they would find it difficult, if not impossible, to understand these individuals.

And of course, their enemies would be watching. The angels of the Judgment would be patrolling the skies in search of them (as well as the Emeralds), while demon armies, fresh out of the blasphemous netherworld they came from, would wander the land. And all matter of creatures never before seen by human eyes would come out of their dark lairs to take advantage of the ruined land, and claim old territories, and surely they would not brook any intrusion.

It would be a journey worthy of being told by a great epic poet.

* * *

Amy's team was flown by one of the few remaining GUN pilots into the mountains. Unlike most of the all-Mobian places that supposedly kept the key pieces safe, the mountain sanctum of the rabbit Mobians was known to the government of the now-defunct United Federation, and they were on friendly terms.

As the GUN helicopter flew over the mountains, using its last full tank of fuel to fly them to the village, a beautiful spectacle of snow-capped mountains came into view in a matter of hours. The mountains, craggy and sharp, were host to harsh winds, enough to make locating the village difficult. But to the group's surprise, the pilot, a rabbit Mobian himself told that the village always experienced mild weather, as if there was no summer or winter.

A lull in the cold winds caused the village to come into view. Indeed, the village was as the pilot described: it was a village that seemed to be stuck in autumn, even while the rest of the landscape was covered with snow. The grass there was still quite green, and the trees, predictably, were devoid of leaves, but free of snow. The village itself seemed abuzz with activity, especially with the sound of a helicopter coming from overhead.

"Here's where you get off, everyone!" the pilot said over the radio. "Unfortunately, I've only got enough fuel to return to base, so I won't be able to come back and get you. There is a passage out of the mountains. Just ask around."

"Ho boy," Vector groaned. "I hope you're right, soldier boy."

"It's my hometown. Don't worry about it, Detective," the pilot replied as he started his descent, right over a seemingly out-of-place helipad at the edge of the village. In a matter of minutes, the helicopter was hovering a few feet on the ground, where a crowd of rabbit Mobians had gathered.

The first to leave the helicopter was Amy, who turned around to help Cream off the aircraft. Next was Vector, whose exit caused the helicopter to sway back and forth. Finally, Rouge did a short hop off. The four moved away from the helicopter, which then took off into the sky again. The four looked briefly at the crowd, which almost immediately started to disperse.

"Okay, Cream," Vector said to the young rabbit. "You said your mother knew someone here. Do you know where he or she lives?"

"My mom said her cousin lived in a blue house near the town square," Cream replied without a moment's hesitation. "She said her cousin owns a bakery, which she lives on top of. She sent us baked goods every Christmas."

"Then to the bake shop we go!" Vector cheered. "I could go for some gooood eat'n right now! I'm starved."

* * *

The village seemed like something right out of an old time picture of the Alps. Most of the houses were made of sturdy wood and plaster, roofed with mountain slate. The outfits of the residents were simple and sturdy, fit for working. The more urban attire of the four newcomers made them stand out like sore thumbs. But Cream seemed very comfortable in this setting as she wove through the crowds toward the town square.

Sure enough, a sky-blue building on the edge of the town square came into view, and the smell of baked goods reached the group's nostrils.

"Wow…I don't think I've ever smelled anything so good in a long time!" Amy exclaimed as she took a whiff. "I'm getting hungry myself." Amy and Vector took off towards the bakery, leaving Rouge and Cream in the dust. With a sigh and a rolling of her eyes, Rouge followed them, Cream at her heels.

The hedgehog and crocodile skidded to a stop at the window, and hungrily pressed their faces against the glass. In the window was an assortment of goods set on display to draw in hungry customers. Various breads, cakes, pies, pastries and other delectable goodies were on display. Amy glanced up at a sign on the window, which appeared to be a menu of some sort.

"Huh? What does that symbol mean?" Amy asked, pointing to a symbol that consisted of two circles, one inside the other. "Is that some sort of monetary symbol?"

"Oh…crud," Vector groaned. "I just remembered that these places don't take Federation money."

"Not that it matters anyway, now that the Federation's non-existent," Rouge added as she and Cream came up behind the two. "And I doubt any of us brought any Mobian currency."

"Cream, can you see your mom's cousin in there?" Amy asked. The young rabbit peered through the glass door, and spotted a dark brown rabbit Mobian, with caramel blotches surrounding her eyes, working at the counter in a green dress very similar to what Vanilla usually wore. She appeared to be in her early 30's.

"I think that's her," Cream replied. "I'll go talk to her." Cream pushed the door open and entered the shop, leaving the others outside. For a moment, the hedgehog, bat and crocodile stood there. Finally, Vector spoke up.

"Feels weird having to let a kid like her guiding us around," the crocodile said. "It wouldn't be like this at all where we came from."

"Once we've gained this person's trust," Amy replied. "I'm sure everything will work out."

A few moments later, Cream returned with the rabbit that was working at the counter, who was motioning the three to enter. With that, the three followed the two rabbits inside, and up the stairs.

* * *

"So, what brings you young people to this village?" the dark brown rabbit, named Cacao asked, in perfect human speech, as she down a plate of baked goods on the table the four were sitting around. "Surely you're not vacationing now that the outside world's a mess?"

"Actually, we're looking for a piece of the key to the Gaia Cave," Amy said, after swallowing a bite of delicious corn bread. "Wow, this stuff is heavenly!"

"…Gaia Cave?" Cacao replied with some surprise. "You mean you actually believe in that story?"

"We have a reliable source that says the legends are completely true," Vector replied as he munched on a roll. "And that this village houses a piece of the key somewhere."

"I do know that the mayor's got some old gold thing that he claims is thousands of years old. The old fellow says that it's been passed down in his family for generations, and it supposedly keeps our town from freezing over during the winter."

"Did you ever get a good look at it?" Rouge asked.

"In some old photographs, I could tell the thing was decorated with the back legs of a big ol' bull on the front. The flip side has some weird monster thing with the head of a big ol'd lion, with bull horns to boot."

"That's probably it," Vector replied. "I read in an old book that there's this big monster named Behemoth has looks like a somewhat hairier bull, but with wolf-like jaws and huge horns. I'll bet that this Behemoth thing is guarding Mjolnir."

"Mjol-what?" Cacao asked. "I never heard that part of the story."

"I suppose we better fully explain ourselves," Rouge replied, looking over at Amy, who began to explain the whole nature of their adventure. As Amy told the tale, Cacao's already confused expression turned more and more dumbfounded.

"So you're telling me that you need this Mjolnir thing to save the world from some demon who lives in a crystal castle in the sky?" the rabbit finally exclaimed, holding her hand to the side of her head..

"As ridiculous as it sounds, Miss," Vector said with a nod. "Every word of it is true."

"Well, it might explain some of the weird stuff going on ever since the New Year," the dark brown rabbit replied.

"Now that you mention it…I didn't see a single kid outside playing when we first got here," Rouge said as she stood up and looked out the window. "It must be too dangerous to let them outside."

"That's because people who stray outside of town at night, especially kids, have been taken by something evil. It's even gotten to the point where they've been sneaking into town and making off with innocent people. I've lost half of my staff to whatever that thing is."

"They've? You mean there's more than one?" Amy exclaimed, as she stood up.

"The kidnappings occurred in three different places at the same time," Cacao replied, now pacing anxiously back and forth. "There's no way for that to occur without there being more than one simultaneously."

"Hey, Amy…you could probably stop them," Cream said to the pink hedgehog. Cacao laughed uneasily, assuming Cream was ignorant to the abilities of these beasts.

"Cream, don't be silly," the dark brown rabbit replied. "There's no way she could stop them. Last night, it took all of the town militia to drive off one of them."

"I mean it, Cousin Cacao!" Cream said firmly. "Please! Pleeeeease give her a chance!"

"We'd probably have better luck if we talked with the mayor," Rouge replied with a smirk. "He's probably really worried about this problem…and I'll bet good money that if we help him out, he'll fork over his piece of the key."

"Rouge, we're not mercenaries!" Amy protested. "…But still…I'd be glad to help out, reward or not."

"Alright, I'll take you to the mayor's place once you've eaten your fill," the rabbit replied. "Cream, you can stay here." The young rabbit sighed a bit.

* * *

The group arrived at a small, but cozy looking white house a few blocks from the bakery, where the mayor resided. Cacao knocked on the door to the house, and was soon greeted by a stocky, bushy-browed, thick-bearded grey rabbit, munching on a thick carrot. His beard and eyebrows were so thick it was difficult to see his eyes and nose.

"Eh…what's up, Cac?" the mayor said in a surprisingly informal manner as he leaned on one hand against the door, holding the carrot in the other.

"Mayor Bugsveld," Cacao answered, taken slightly aback by the mayor's manner. "These travelers say they can help us in dealing with the creatures responsible for the kidnappings, and I'm hoping you'd be willing to give them a chance."

"Eh?" the stocky rabbit replied, raising an eyebrow. "They must have death wishes or somethin'…but alright."

"You will?" Amy asked.

"But just to make sure you can actually hold your own," the mayor replied. "You'll have to beat me in a match."

"…A match?" Rouge asked.

"That's right…three two-minute rounds in the ring with me, the ten-time overall champ of the Mobius Gauntlet. Never lost a match in my career, and I've taken on contenders three times my size."

"Wow," Rouge said, almost impressed by the rabbit's statement. "Think you can take on a champ, Amy?"

"What? You mean this pink gal here?" the rabbit guffawed as he removed the carrot from his mouth. "You're joking, toots! But all right. I'll play along. Let me show you where we'll hold our match."

* * *

The mayor led the group down to the basement of his house. He flipped on a light switch, which lit up a single large boxing ring in the middle of the mostly empty room. There was a large punching bag hanging in the far corner of the room and a single faucet and sink, probably connected to a mountain spring, on the east wall. A simple bench and a pair of shoes lay near the punching bag, a table with a single boxing bell on it stood near the ring..

The mayor removed most of his clothing, save for a single pair of gym shorts before going over to the bench to put on the shoes, after which he climbed into the ring. Surprisingly, he was not wearing boxing gloves.

"He looks serious," Vector quipped to Rouge quietly. "He's got no clue what he's up against."

"I hope Amy doesn't hurt the guy too much," Rouge replied.

"Okay, little lady," Mayor Bugsveld called to the hedgehog. "Get up here." Apprehensively, Amy climbed into the ring herself. As she did, the grey rabbit called to Vector. "Hey, green boy! How about you act as our referee?" Vector shrugged and also climbed into the ring. Rouge, anticipating the grey rabbit's directions, went over to the bell and sat on the table it was on.

"You ready to face a champ, kiddo?" the eager mayor said as he assumed a boxing stance. "I hope you are!"

"Don't you want to use gloves?" Amy asked. "We could seriously hurt each other."

"…Gloves?!" Mayor Bugsveld exclaimed. "Gloves are for those sissy humans! A Mobian champ takes the full force of his opponent's blows! I'm ready!"

"All right," Amy replied as she assumed her usual martial arts stance. "I'm ready, then." With a smirk, Rouge rang the bell.

Bugsveld was the first to attack, rushing in at astonishing speed, hoping to deliver a quick KO punch. But Amy's reflexes were far beyond the old rabbit, and deftly dodged it. As she dodged, the hedgehog, trying her best to hold back, whacked the old rabbit on the back of the head with her fist. But even while restraining herself, the blow was enough to smack the seasoned fighter flat on his face. Cacao nearly leapt out of her clothes when she saw Amy deliver the blow.

"Um…one…two…" Vector counted, still in shock, and somewhat afraid that Amy had accidentally killed the old champion. But as he counted to five, he saw the mayor groan and struggle to get up. But at the count of eight, the rabbit laid back on the floor, defeated.

"The winner and new champion," the crocodile said as he gathered his senses and found himself caught in the moment. "…Amy 'The Dragon' Rooooooooose!"

"Are you okay, Mayor?" Amy asked as she helped the dizzied rabbit to his feet.

"Either you're some sort of fighting goddess or I'm REALLY out of shape!" the grey rabbit replied. "I can't believe I went down in one punch."

"So…you'll let us help?" the pink hedgehog asked.

"Are you kidding?" Mayor Bugsveld replied. "With a left hook like that, those creatures won't last a minute against you! Heck, I'll even grant you a reward for your help."

Amy smiled. "I think I have something in mind."

* * *

Cream sat on the sofa in Cacao's simple room, bored. There was no television and no games she could play in this room…just some musty old books and a closet.

Hoping to find something to amuse herself, Cream walked up to the closet and opened it. It was mostly filled with clothing and the like, but something stuffed in a dark corner caught her eye. It was a wooden rod of some kind, carved with unusual runes and topped with a clear piece of amber with a beautiful flame-colored feather in it, perfectly preserved.

As Cream touched the rod, she was immediately struck by how warm it was. As she took it out of the closet, the sunlight shone through the amber, causing the rod to grow even warmer. The rabbit felt a strange energy flow into her, and the feelings of grief and sadness that still plagued her in the back of her mind seemed to melt away like snow does at the arrival of spring. Moments later she heard the voice of her mother in her head:

"_My child…"_

"Mom?" Cream said, looking around for the source of the voice.

"_Let this rod, passed down through our family, help you bring peace, warmth and healing to your friends, and to the world, just as our family did for centuries._

"Mom, where are you?!" Cream called out.

"_As long as you carry this and use it to help protect others, I will be right by your side."_

With that, the voice went silent. Cream gazed at the rod she now held in her hand, which was now thrumming with positive energy.

"I…I will, Mother," Cream said to the rod, smiling and closing her eyes. But her moment of serenity was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps coming from below. Hastily, Cream rushed back to the closet and put the rod exactly where it was, then raced back to the sofa, pretending to be asleep.

The door opened, and in came Amy and the others. Though Rouge, Vector and Cacao didn't seem to think much of this, but Amy sensed that even now something was different about Cream. But unsure of what exactly it was, she paid it no mind. She had more important things to think about.

* * *

Night fell on the town, as Amy stood in front of the single gate that led in and out of the village, meditating to pass the time and keep herself focused on the task at hand. Vector and Rouge were with the rest of the town militia further in town, ready to provide reinforcements if the pink hedgehog needed any.

As the sun dipped beyond the horizon, the hedgehog's ears perked at the sound of something climbing along the rock wall to her left. She looked toward the source of the sound and saw nothing but rock wall, but the sound of movement had stopped. Unlike most people, Amy's training had taught her never to put too much trust in her eyes. She picked up a rock from the road, and heaved it at the source of the sound.

Sure enough, the projectile did not strike the rock wall, but instead made a dull thud, as if it was striking something solid, but organic. Immediately the thing it had struck dropped its disguise. It revealed an pear-shaped creature with black, brown and white mottled skin, rubbery, tentacle-like claws and two monstrous, potato-shaped heads attached to serpentine necks. Each head had three white eyes and a mouth full of knife-like teeth. Both heads let out a loud, high-pitched screech before dropping off the wall.

But Amy was ready for it, and sliced off both necks with a quick Divine Blade technique. It landed on the ground with a crash, and the heads flailed about wildly for a few moments before tiring out. But her moment of respite was brief as she heard more similar screeches coming from down the road. Sure enough, two more of the creatures rushed at her, trying to conceal their forms as they charged.

But the pink hedgehog was ready for them. She took a deep breath as she gathered energy for another technique. Just as she felt them about to run her down, Amy did a rapid series of chops, faster than the eye could see. The two monsters charged right past her, but before they could get far, they fell apart, their bodies cut into bloody chunks.

"Well…that was certainly easy," Amy said with a sigh as she looked back at the corpses of the creatures. But to her great alarm, the three corpses started vibrating, and sliding toward each other, and melding together as if they were made of wet clay. Before her eyes, the three monsters had formed into one gigantic version, this time with six heads.

"No…I can't let it harm anyone!" Amy exclaimed as she rushed toward it. The creature's six heads looked right at her and let out an ear-shattering screech before lunging at her. Unfortunately, she couldn't avoid it in time, but did manage to stop its jaws from closing around her. Still, she was using all her strength just to hold the one mouth open.

"Dang it…if only I had those Chaos Emeralds with me…" Amy grunted. "Guess I could try…my other form…"

Drawing upon that hidden wellspring of strength that she used to defeat Ragozine, Amy began to glow brightly, lighting up the darkened village like the sun. When the light faded, Amy was once again in the form she used to defeat Ragozine before, completely with dragon wings and armor. With this form, Amy found it much easier to resist the bite force of the monster. Inhaling deeply, Amy gathered a massive gout of fire in her throat, and then exhaled a melon-sized ball of flame right down its throat, and it exploded right inside the monster's belly.

Instantly the beast let go, tossing her out of its mouth, and then started flailing about as smoke poured out of its six mouths. Realizing that it had met its match, the monster leapt high into the air, right over Amy's head and back in the direction it came. Even with a single bound it was far out of sight.

Amy, not content to let another foe escape her like Ragozine did, immediately took off after it, completely unaware that Cream had been hiding in the shadows, clutching the blue Chaos Emerald and the amber rod, watching and hoping for a chance to lend a hand. The young rabbit rushed off into the night, after her dear friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Next chapter will be either Shadow's team or Sonic's team. I need to think about it.


	21. Chapter 20: From Sea To Sun

**Author's Note: **Here's a Sonic chapter for you guys. As you can see, this story is going to be very, very different than the original. But you'll still see plenty of familiar faces.

* * *

"So you say you can get all of us across the ocean in three days?" Tahra asked skeptically as the group made their way through an abandoned GUN naval base. The sky was covered with clouds, as if rain was ready to fall any moment, intensifying the smell of rust and salt in the sea air. The docks had become a battleship graveyard, the heavenly lasers having wrecked most of the seaworthy ships.

"The faster, the better, I say," Sonic said, his usual confident manner more subdued due to the presence of deep water.

"Don't worry, Sonic. It'll get us there in no time," the two-tailed fox replied, reassuring his blue friend before spotting something at the end of the dock. It was a sizeable submarine with the same color scheme as the fox's Tornado plane, although its design was sleeker, shaped almost like a shark or barracuda without a dorsal fin.

"There it is! The Megalodon!" the fox said happily. "That's our way across the ocean."

"Wow, that's some tin can," Knuckles quipped. "You sure seem to think of everything, Tails."

"It's a high-speed submarine I was working on for the government," Tails continued. "Even though the Federation no longer exists, there's no sense just letting this beauty rust away."

"That's all well and good," Tahra replied. "But there's still the issue of food, water, and air. We will be sealed inside it for three days."

"Don't worry!" Sonic said optimistically, putting an arm around her and smiling. "My good buddy always thinks ahead. Right, Tails?"

"Well…the sub can desalinate sea water for drinking," Tails replied, trying to remember what systems he installed. "And the same filter system can even remove some of the carbon dioxide from the air, making it breathable again. It should be enough for at least a week."

"What about the food?" Knuckles asked, wondering if Tails really had forgotten something.

"Sorry, I didn't exactly plan to ever use this on such short notice," the fox replied, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment.

"There's probably some leftover stuff in the houses around here, assuming it hasn't gone bad," Sonic said, shaking his head. "Let's look around while Tails gets everything else ready."

* * *

Sufficient food was gathered from the ruined houses, and before long the Megalodon finally began its maiden voyage, humming along at a respectable clip just below the surface of the water. The ocean spread out before the sub seemingly without limit. Mikael, despite having seen the ocean from an airplane, had never been in a submarine before, and pressed his face against one of the many windows in the central chamber of the sub, which was lined with simple but comfortable chairs, to get a better look outside. He ooo'd and ahh'd as he spotted various denizens of the ocean, including a shark and a school of fish, zip by. Hours passed.

"What do you see out there, Mikey?" Tahra asked her brother in their native tongue.

"I see lots of fish! I wish Tails would slow down," he replied, his face still pressed against the carbon fiberglass windows.

"I wish he could too, but we have to find the rest of Sonic's medallion and then get back to Grandma's as fast as we can."

"Hey, look!" the young hedgehog called out suddenly. Tahra peered out the window and spotted what appeared to be a school of bottlenose dolphins swimming rapidly alongside the submarine. The hedgehog giggled as he watched their playful antics.

Sonic was watching all this from a corner near the sub's cockpit, and glanced out the window himself. Sure enough, a few of the dolphins had made it to the other side as well, and one of them approached the window.

But suddenly the dolphin turned away, swimming back in the other direction. At that moment, he felt the sub start to slow down. Knuckles, who was napping in one of the chairs, awoke with a start.

"Hey, Tails! What's the hold-up?" he called to the fox.

"The sub's sonar picked up something weird below us," Tails replied. "And it looks like the dolphins are trying to avoid it."

"Then we should avoid it too," the echidna said.

"I want to take a look at it," the fox replied. "It's completely stationary."

"Just don't take too long, bud," Sonic replied. "We're in a bit of a rush." Tails nodded and returned to the cockpit to pilot the ship manually. Knuckles sat down in the other seat, and watched his friend go to work. With great care, Tails positioned the submarine as best he could, then proceeded to point one of the lights and outside cameras to where the sonar had picked up the object.

The two were amazed at what the camera picked up: it was a Mobian-sized, bipedal robot with a single three-pronged horn-like fixture extending from its forehead. Even from this distance the camera could see its red-ringed, crystal-blue eyes and its tarnished yellow, black and silvery body.

"…No way! I don't believe it!" the echidna exclaimed.

"I know…that's a Gizoid if I ever saw one. But it doesn't look like it's been here long at all. The body is completely clean. But from here it doesn't look like that its working." As Tails said this, he moved the sub toward the robot.

"What are you doing?" Knuckles exclaimed angrily. "If you know anything about Gizoids, it's that they're war machines! That thing will probably try to kill us as soon as it turns on!"

"So I'll make sure it doesn't," Tails reassured the echidna.

"What's going on up here?" Tahra said suddenly as she poked her head in.

"Tails here wants to bring up a killing machine from the deep," Knuckles grumbled. Talk some sense into him, will you?"

"I think he knows what he's doing," the purple hedgehog replied with a shrug.

"I'll deploy a few of the gathering drones to pick it up." Tails said as he pushed a green button on the console. The sound of a hatch opening from the rear of the submarine could be heard, and in moments, a pair of miniature versions of the Megalodon, each three feet long and equipped with gripping pincers, buzzed into view.

The robot subs hovered a bit, then proceeded to carefully take hold of the Gizoid, and then returned to the sub, all in a matter of tense minutes. The sound of water rushing out of the hatch indicated that the rear could be accessed safely. With that, Tails reprogrammed their course into the sub's autopilot, and started making his way to the back of the sub. Mikael, curious to see what the fox was up to, followed him.

* * *

Tails lifted a toolbox and a large towel off a nearby shelf as he approached the door to the hold. With a few button presses and the pull of a lever, the thick metal door opened wide, revealing a mostly empty hold, save for the sopping wet robots.

"Hey! What that?" Mikael asked curiously in broken human language.

"That's what I wanted to see. And now I want to fix it. Want to help?"

"Yes!" Mikael replied excitedly. With a smile, Tails walked up to the robot and gave it a quick drying with the towel before setting down his toolbox on the damp floor. He looked around the robot, looking for some way to access the machine's inner wiring. He immediately spotted a panel on the Gizoid's chest, which seemed to be held in place by three large surprisingly modern screws.

"That's odd…I don't remember Gizoids using screws to hold their panels in place…it's like this robot was made recently."

Mikael, meanwhile, had discovered a sort of slide-based switch on the side of its head. The hedgehog pressed his finger against the switch, and slid it to the other side before clicking into place. Tails, who was reaching for his screwdriver, yelped as the robot started to hum and whir, indicating that its systems started up. Its blue eyes lit up, and steam issued forth from different nooks and crannies around the robot's torso.

Tails would have cried out, except he was more astonished that the robot seemed to be functioning at all. Suddenly, the Gizoid turned its head toward Mikael, who swallowed nervously and took a few steps back.

"New operator designation: Mikael Gaianos," the robot said mechanically in what Mikael realized was a mix of Hedgehog and Echidna language. "Reconfiguring system files to match new main operator. Please wait." The hedgehog and fox watched silently and with confusion as the robot whirred and clicked some more. After a few minutes, the stiff robot assumed a more relaxed posture.

"Thanks for waking me up, Master," the Gizoid said in surprisingly good hedgehog language. "I've been asleep for a long time."

"What's your name?" Mikael asked, approaching the robot.

"You mean my model number? I am number 16-C."

"That's dumb," Mikael replied in a disappointed tone, sulking a bit.

"My data banks indicate that the codename programmed into me was Gemel," the Gizoid replied.

"I like that!" Mikael chirped. "Your name is Gemel, okay? Let's be friends!"

"Issuing a request is not the protocol for initiating a friendship," Gemel answered. "But, you are my new designated operator, so I shall comply."

"Um…okay…" Mikael replied before pointing to Tails. "That's Tails. He built this big metal fish, and got you out of the water. He's my friend too."

"Hello," Tails said in human language, waving nervously.

"Good to meet you, Tails," Gemel answered in human language.

"I want to show you to everybody else! C'mon!" Mikael said happily as he ran back to the door. Gemel quickly followed suit. Tails, still concerned about the Gizoid's stability, followed close behind.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Mikael yelled excitedly as he burst into the central area where Knuckles, Sonic and Tahra were hanging around in. Knuckles nearly leapt out of the seat he was napping in. "Meet my friend, Gemel!"

As Mikael said this, the Gizoid stepped into the room, and looked around. His sensors were quickly gathering data and compiling it, his processor operating on the assumption that these new individuals were his operator's friends.

"Mikael, get away from that thing!" Knuckles cried out angrily. Gemel's eyes locked onto Knuckles, and it assumed a combative stance.

"No, Gemel! Knuckles is my friend! Don't hurt him!" the young hedgehog said, getting in front of Gemel. The Gizoid stopped and resumed a less threatening posture.

"Wow…looks like it took a shine to your little bro," Sonic quipped to Tahra before approaching the robot. "…Nice to meet ya. I'm Sonic! The loud red guy is Knuckles, and the gal here is Tahra, Mikael's big sister."

"It is good to meet you all," Gemel replied in human language. "I sense this vessel is moving. Where is your destination?"

"Wait a sec," Knuckles interrupted, standing up and walking towards Gemel with a look of suspicion in his eye. "Let's not just blab everything to this machine straight up. It's got to earn our trust first."

"Unfortunately, much of the data involving my past became corrupted and unfixable during my time submerged underwater," Gemel immediately replied. "Attempts to retrieve the data have failed."

"No dice, then, Knuckles," Sonic replied, shrugging. "But as long as Gemel doesn't hurt us, I think we can trust him."

"It will be a big help to have something as powerful as a Gizoid in our ranks," Tahra said. "We don't know what kind of monsters are out there, and our current abilities may not be enough. And it's always nice to have more company here"

"She's got a point, Knuckles," Tails agreed. "Just give Gemel a chance."

"Fine," Knuckles grumbled. "But you can't say I didn't warn you."

"Awesome!" Sonic cheered. "Welcome abord, Gemel!"

* * *

Mikael now gazed out at the ocean with Gemel by his side, while Knuckles continued to nap the trip away. Sonic, meanwhile, was restless as always, and tried to keep himself from going crazy by running through the Megalodon's various chambers.

Tahra quickly became annoyed by Sonic's constant running around, and at one point in the late afternoon of the second day, grabbed the blue hedgehog's arm as he zipped through the central chamber yet again.

"What's the big idea, Tahra? You almost dislocated my arm!" Sonic yelled when he came to a sudden stop.

"Sonic, I know you don't like cramped spaces, and I don't either," Tahra answered. "But is it really that hard for you to sit still?"

"Yes. It is very hard. You should know that by now," Sonic replied.

"Well, sit your rear down. As long as we're stuck in this ocean-going tin can, I figured I could make our time in here productive."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Sonic asked as he grudgingly sat down. Tahra's serious expression turned more pleasant.

"I want to teach you how to speak MY native language."

"What? No! I'm not going to sit here while you repeat words to me all day!" Sonic exclaimed, almost aghast at the thought of being lectured like this, standing as he did so. He remembered a tiny bit of his days in school, and those memories were not pleasant at all.

"C'mon, it won't be that bad," Tahra replied. "Besides, I think you ought to learn to understand your own kind, and to be honest, I REALLY don't want to translate for you all the time, especially when we can't have the Chaos Emeralds we have around. I doubt we'll be running into any more humans, so you're going to have to learn the language."

Unbeknownst to the two, Mikael and Gemel were listening in on their conversation.

"Gemel, can you help her?" the young hedgehog whispered.

"I'll search my data banks for anything that facilitates the mastery of new languages," the Gizoid whispered back. The machine hummed and whirred for a bit.

"One match found. I did not realize I had such a function in my systems, though it appears to only work on other machines."

"Can you at least give it a try?" Mikael asked.

"If that is your command," Gemel replied. Mikael nodded uneasily. In the blink of an eye, Gemel zipped across the room and quickly got a hold on Sonic, much to everyone else's dismay.

"Gemel?! What the heck!?" Sonic cried out as he struggled to break free.

"I must ask you to hold still, Sonic," Gemel replied. "I merely wish to copy the literacy of the hedgehog language from my systems into your brain.

"What do you mean by…" the blue hedgehog asked puzzlingly before Gemel extended a thin wire from a compartment in his head. Using his free hand, he threaded the wire into Sonic's ear, while the others looked on in puzzled horror.

"You will feel an unpleasant tingle for a few moments. Once the process is complete, please refrain from any strenuous physical or mental activity for the next twelve hours."

"Mikael, get him to stop!" Tahra called out as she tried to pull on the arm Gemel was holding Sonic with. The blue hedgehog yelped as he felt waves of weak electrical currents striking his ear drum, and the electrical impulses quickly made their way into his brain. Sonic began babbling rapidly and incoherently as the electrical pulses continued. For a good five minutes this went on, until finally it stopped, and Gemel pulled the wire out of Sonic's ear and released him.

The blue hedgehog continued babbling for several more moments, before he finally came around. Instantly he whirled about and started yelling and ranting at the Gizoid. But Tahra's dismay over Sonic's pain was quickly replaced by the shock of him speaking the hedgehog tongue fluently.

"Operation successful," Gemel said in hedgehog. Sonic's yelling immediately came to a stop when he heard this process perfectly in his brain.

"Holy cow, am I speaking it?" the blue hedgehog blurted out.

"You're speaking it." Tahra replied with a smile in Hedgehog as well.

"Please refrain from any strenuous physical or mental activity for twelve hours," Gemel reiterated.

* * *

At noon the next day, the Megalodon reached the shores of the European continent, somewhere along the coast of Franchia, going right up to the beach before shutting down. As soon as it came to a stop, Sonic rushed for the top exit, and happily bounded out of the hatch, glad to breathe the outside air and step on dry land, which was much less stagnant than before.

"Man, I'm glad to be out of there!" Sonic cheered as he fell back first into the grass.

"So, Knuckles…think you can direct us to where the echidna's piece of the medallion is?" Tails asked.

"If my memory isn't wrong, its due northeast of here."

"Okay then, let's go!" Tahra said.

"…Two-hundred and twenty miles north east of here," Knuckles replied with some embarrassment. "In a mountain range."

"Pft, I could get there in a few hours!" Sonic said as he sat up.

"Not all of us can outrun a high speed car, Sonic for days on end," Tahra reminded him.

"Yes, and my long-range scanners indicate that our progress may be blocked by unfriendly forces."

"Huh?" Sonic asked. "How'd you figure that, Gemel?"

"My scanners detect a large number of energy signatures one hundred yards to the north, and closing," the Gizoid replied.

"But how…" Knuckles growled as he quickly looked around, not seeing any enemies in the area.

"Nazo must know what we're up to, and sent his goons to where he anticipated we would be." Sonic said, springing up from his seated position. "At least I can finally get some good exercise."

"Mikael, get back in the submarine," Tahra warned her brother. "I don't want you getting hurt."

As the four readied themselves for combat, they began to hear voice coming from the direction of the energy signatures. To their astonishment, it didn't sound at all like the demons they were expecting.

"Stop the invaders!" one voice called out. "Don't let them get past the shore!"

In another few moments, the group found themselves surrounded by a large number of human soldiers, probably about two or three dozen. However, their uniforms were nothing like the GUN uniforms most of them were used to. The uniforms were much more fanciful and less practical than the GUN uniforms, as the soldiers were dressed in bright red and with feathered caps. Their armaments, on the other hand, were standard issue GUN semi-automatic rifles.

"Halt, intruders! You are surrounded! Surrender peacefully or we will open fire!" one of the soldiers called out.

"Wait! Hold your fire!" another voice, separate from the group, spoke up. To their surprise, a dark red echidna with long, bead-decorated quills, beaded sandals, a short black beard on his chin, and dressed in a turquoise-colored robe came rushing down the beach. Tahra and Knuckles recognized and were shocked to see this individual. Seeing that the threat had passed, Mikael uneasily rejoined the others.

"Doctor Feldspar?" the two exclaimed at the same time.

"Lady Tahra, and Knux-Iln," the echidna said with great joy. "It's been far too long!"

"Lady Tahra. eh?" Sonic quipped.

"Doctor Feldspar, why are you working with the humans?" Tahra asked, ignoring Sonic's statementr completely. "You know that interacting with them is forbidden."

"Says the girl who wears distinctly human garb," Feldspar replied jokingly. "I'll explain everything soon enough. But first, I must ask you two who your friends here are."

"The blue guy is Sonic," Knuckles began, "And the two-tailed fox is Tails."

"And the other little guy is Mikael, my younger brother," Tahra added.

"Nice to meet ya, pops."

"And who is this metallic fellow here?"

"His name is Gemel, and he's my friend!" Mikael piped up.

"We found him floating out in the ocean," Knuckles continued. "From what we can tell, he's definitely a Gizoid. The odd thing is, it looks like he was made recently."

Feldspar took a look at Gemel, and immediately his happy expression turned a bit more serious and uneasy.

"I see…he is indeed in fine condition. Our…ancestors did make Gizoids to last. But enough introductions, I assume you have traveled far, and in need of hospitality. I can arrange some accommodations for you back in Soleanna."

"…Soleanna?" Tails asked. "Is it a city of humans?"

"It is, actually. Probably the only surviving human city left in existence, thanks to our civilization's greatest invention."

"You mean the Barrier Gates?" Tahra said.

"…Barrier Gates?" Tails said. "Is that how Tahra's civilization has been able to last for so long without being discovered?"

"I'll explain on the way. This patrol unit will serve as your escort."

* * *

"So you see, I have been studying the various human cultures and histories for a long time, without the Emperor's knowledge," Feldspar explained as the group, using the Common Mobian language, walked along the quiet dirt road that led through the fields of what was once the Franchian countryside, surrounded by the soldiers who had accosted them before. "While I have had to keep my head down in more modern cultures, I have been able to gain the trust of the royal family of Soleanna, thanks to my donation of a Barrier Gate."

"What do they do, anyway?" Sonic asked, now used to conversing in both Hedgehog and Common Mobian.

"Barrier Gates keep out intruders in three ways," Feldspar explained. "First, they conceal the presence of whatever they are protecting from any method of detection, as it absorbs all sorts of waves designed to locate hidden or distant things. Secondly, the barrier itself has a minor warping effect. Anyone who is not authorized to enter through the Barrier will simply be warped to the other end, though it will seem as if they had merely taken another step. The only way to get into a Barrier Gate is to get an authorization to pass through. Finally, it protects the city from any sort of aerial attack."

"That's way cool!" Sonic replied.

"But recently, something has caused all of the Barrier Gates around the world to fail." Tails sighed, as he knew exactly what caused it: the blasts that destroyed the human cities must have caused the devices to short out, but he wasn't about to tell this echidna that he was partially responsible.

"Ever since the Barrier Gate fell," one of the nearby soldiers interrupted. "Our city has been subject to a host of unwanted invaders. Creatures of countless shapes, all horrid, have tried to break down the gates of our fair City of the Sun. If not for Sir Feldspar's gifts, our city would have been destroyed by those awful lights from the heavens."

"Sounds like something we could help with," Sonic said.

"What about your mission?" Knuckles interrupted.

"Yes, what is your merry little band doing in the area?" Feldspar asked.

"Actually, would you believe that we're trying to find the legendary Excalibur?" Sonic answered, showing the bearded echidna the first third of the medallion. "I've heard that some echidna city has a piece. If we help you out, maybe you could convince whoever runs the show over there to fork it over?"

"I don't see why not. Besides, I was hoping to get the chance to introduce Lady Tahra to Princess Elise, the current ruler of the city. It would be a good first step in creating peace between humans and Mobians."

"I'm not exactly dressed to meet with a monarch," Tahra said with some embarrassment. "Unfortunately, I don't have any other clothes."

"I'm sure I can find you some suitable clothing when we arrive."

* * *

"Awaken, sleeping one. Awaken into life."

"Where…am I? Who…am I?"

"You are in my fortress, and I crafted you from the darkness of another's heart. You were once a part of him, but now you have a body and will to call your own."

"Who are you?"

"I am lord of hell, ruler of all that calls itself demon. You will be my special instrument, designed to hunt down and usurp the life of the one you were made from…to eclipse him."

"Eclipse…him…"

"Yes. I shall call you Eclipse. Find the hedgehog called Shadow, and take what belongs to him for your own. This is your mission, and your reason for being."

"I gladly obey your command, my master."

"Oh, and take this machine with you, he shall be of great assistance to you."

"What is it?"

"…Omega."


	22. Chapter 21: The Wolf Tribe

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the huge gap, folks. I was considering canning this project, but I've changed my mind. I just need something to write, perhaps to practice my skills. I thought this would be a good personal project. So, here you go.

* * *

The dark forest loomed over Shadow, Espio and Charmy as they made their way through it in search of the wolf pack that held the first piece of the medallion Shadow needed. Even though the sun was out, the forest darkened their vision, and seemed to be gazing down at them. Indeed, the three couldn't completely shake the feeling that something was watching them close by.

"I wonder where the wolves are…I hope we find them soon," Charmy said nervously as he walked behind Espio as opposed to flying, which was normal for him.

"They're not very open about guests, so they do take pains to keep themselves out of sight, at least until they spot intruders."

Shadow was listening in on this when he spotted something in his peripheral vision. He raised his hand a bit to tell Espio and Charmy to stop.

"Guys…I think they may have found _us_," he whispered.

Instantly, the forest was filled with the sounds of howling as several large hunched, lupine figures bounded out of the bushes and instant began to circle the trio.

"Wait! We mean no harm!" Espio called out.

"Liars! You smell of demons!" one of the wolves called out. "Brothers, kill the interlopers!" With that, seven wolf Mobians, each about 5 feet tall, rushed directly at the trio. Thinking fast, Shadow whipped out the white Emerald and raised it over his head.

"…Chaos Control!"

In a flash, the flow of time came to a halt for him, and all the color had drained out of the world. Espio and Charmy's faces were frozen with surprise, and all the wolves were visible. Thinking quickly, he grabbed hold of Charmy and Espio, pulling them into the frozen world of Chaos Control. Without a word, he pulled them safely out of the way of the pouncing defenders of the forest before allowing time to return to normal for him.

This resulted in the wolves colliding into each other. Shadow whirled around to see an eighth wolf, who was younger and smaller than the others, rush at them,, but this time Espio put himself in danger, causing this one to stop in his tracks.

"You…you're of the Sky Blend ninjas…" the young wolf uttered as he realized Espio's identity. The other seven got to their feet and prepared to attack, but to their surprise, the young wolf barked loudly at them, causing them to stop dead in their tracks.

"I'm glad to see someone recognizes me," the chameleon replied.

"But why do you consort with demons?" the young wolf replied. "Answer me that."

"You mean this black and red hedgehog here? He's no demon," Espio replied.

"…Yeah! He's one of the good guys!" Charmy piped up.

"Our noses have never lied to us, Raiden!" one of the larger wolves growled to the young wolf. "Let us kill them!"

"No," Raiden replied, shaking his head. "The Sky Blend ninjas have never lied to us. And if they were with the demons, they would have brought others with them, and I do not smell any others "

"Demons…what are you talking about?" Shadow inquired.

"The demons that plague us have scaly hides that are black and red like you, carry weapons that shoot deadly bursts of light, and travel about in monstrous evil things that fly like birds."

"Black Arms…" Shadow growled.

"Is that what they are called?" Raiden said curiously. "Have you encountered these demons before?"

"Yes. I fought against them when they tried to enslave this world almost four years ago," Shadow replied. "If they have returned, I will do what I can to destroy them or drive them away."

"If you claim you can defeat the demons and have earned the trust of a Sky Blend ninja, we will trust you for now. But my father will be the true judge of your honesty."

"Take us to him, then," Shadow said confidently. "I have no secrets to hide."

* * *

The wolves escorted the trio through the forest with great speed, leading them to what appeared to be a tribal village deep within the forest, near a clean stream. The wolves lived in houses composed of simple animal hides, wood and large bones. There were about two dozen wolves out and about at the moment, though estimates of the total population raised that number of about forty. One tent was larger and more ornately decorated than the others, and it is here that Raiden led the trio.

"…Great Leader?" Raiden called into the tent. "We have guests that wish to see you. One of them is a Sky Blend ninja."

"Bring them in," a deep, rumbling voice called from within, "so that I may judge their trustworthiness." Raiden nodded and escorted the trio inside. The inside was simple, containing a burnt out pile of logs, probably from last night's bonfire. Sitting at the far end was a muscular and heavily scarred wolf Mobian, probably eight feet tall. He seemed to be almost triple Raiden's age, but he was still full of vigor. He motioned for the three to sit down. Shadow and Espio did so, but Charmy opted to hover.

"So what brings a trio like you to our village? It is rare that we have guests, and there are many enemies about."

"Great Leader," Espio began. "My friend Shadow here seeks to claim the legendary Masamune blade, which your pack and my clan guards. He wants to use it to protect this world from the evil that plagues it."

"I see," the great wolf replied, stroking his muzzle. "However, I cannot simply hand you the treasure we have kept safe for generations and let you be on your way. You must not only prove your willingness, but your ability to do so."

"I was prepared for that possibility," Shadow replied. "And I'm also familiar with the enemy you are in conflict with, if my suspicions about them are correct. If need be, I'll destroy them with my own two hands."

"Any allies are welcomed," the large wolf answered with a nod. "Our tribe has been cut in half even since that awful day. They have killed many of our most valiant warriors and kidnapped or slaughtered many beloved wives and children, including Raiden's own mother." Shadow lowered his head slightly as he thought back to Maria's death.

"You won't have to worry about losing anyone else. I will stop them."

"…Very well then. You are welcome to stay here for as long as it takes to defeat them. Raiden, see to it that these three are treated as we would treat our brothers. Give them a place to sleep and ensure that they are given a spot by our communal fire when we eat tonight."

Raiden sighed. "Yes, Great Leader." With that, he turned around and left the tent.

"Raiden's heart is a wild one, and he resents taking orders. But if he cannot learn to take orders, he will be unfit to give them out."

"What do you mean?" Espio asked.

"He is my only son, and thus next in line to lead this pack when my time comes. If he is unfit to be leader, then this tribe will descend into madness as the remaining warriors scramble for power."

"So your rule is based on who is the strongest?" Espio replied.

"Yes," the wolf leader replied. "That is why he must learn to be strong and be able to understand what his responsibilities are. Even if he is the strongest, unjust leadership will likely cause the warriors to turn against him. That is why he must understand responsibility."

"I see."

"Well, you are free to go around the village as you wish. Raiden has surely spread the word that you are under my protection."

* * *

When the trio left the tent, they found the village in an uproar. It seemed that a few patrolling warriors had returned with something unusual. Shadow and Espio were off elsewhere, so Charmy moved into the crowd to see what all the commotion was.

As he wriggled his way toward the center, he noticed a Mobian-sized robot that seemed to be like burnished gold, with crystal-blue eyes lying on the ground motionless. Curious as to what it was, Charmy forced his way into the center and started buzzing around the robot.

As he looked over it, he couldn't shake a feeling of déjà vu, as if he had seen something like this before. But as he poked and prodded it, he unwittingly pressed a switch on its head. Immediately the robot whirred and hummed to life, causing all of the wolves present to back up in surprise and fear. The machine's crystal eyes lit up, and in a few moments it sat up. It locked gazes with Charmy for a moment.

"Where…where am I?" it spoke in a surprisingly emotional, yet computerized voice. "How long have I been asleep? Where is Shadow?"

"Shadow?" Charmy exclaimed. "Hey, I know Shadow!"

"You do?" the robot exclaimed excitedly. "Where is he?"

"C'mon, I'll take you to him!" Charmy replied.

With that, the robot followed Charmy unerringly to where Shadow was resting, gazing up into the tree tops.

"Shadow!" the robot exclaimed. The black and red hedgehog's ears immediately perked up. He looked over at the robot, but didn't seem to recognize him.

"Charmy, what is this…thing?" Shadow asked.

"…Shadow! It's me, Emerl!" the robot said ecstatically, jumping up and down in excitement. "It's been so long!"

"I don't know any Emerl, sorry." Shadow replied with a shrug and turned away.

"C'mon, you really don't recognize me?" Emerl said with a bit of disappointment as he circled around in front of Shadow. "Think hard! Don't you remember anything from our time on the ARK?"

Shadow decided to humor the robot, and started sifting through anything he could remember. Then he remembered a scrap of data that he and Tails had retrieved while they were backing up many of the ARK's vital research.

It was a video of a younger Shadow playing with a robot that looked exactly like Emerl. While Tails had planned to delete it as unnecessary, Shadow told him not to. Now he understood why.

"Now that you mention it, I think I do remember you," the black hedgehog replied with a smile. "You and I were playmates on the ARK, over fifty years ago." Emerl slapped his hand on his head in surprise.

"Fifty years? Has it really been that long?" Emerl replied with surprise. "Wow, how time flies."

"A lot has happened," Shadow answered with a smile. It was good for him to see an old friend again. He glanced over at Charmy, who seemed to understand that Shadow wanted to hang out with Emerl. He buzzed off in another direction to find Espio.

"So fill me in, Shads. Is that old coot Gerald still alive? What about Maria and Sam?"

"They're all dead," the hedgehog replied. "Maria was killed when a human army attacked the ARK. Gerald was captured and executed, and Samuel was captured as well, though he got a government job continuing the Ultimate Life Form project. He committed suicide not long ago."

"Wow…nothing but bad, huh?"

"Well, not all bad," Shadow replied. He marveled at how talkative and open he had become. In spite of not having seen Emerl in over fifty years, it was if they had never been apart. Maybe it was Amy who had given him this gift of openness.

"Well, what good things happened?"

"I think I've found that…um…special someone."

"…Really? I didn't think you could! You were always a reclusive little guy, always clinging to Maria and Sam."

"It's a long story."

"We've got time, don't we? Tell me everything!"

* * *

The moon shone bright over the dark forest, giving it a calm and peaceful glow. In the clearing where the wolves had taken up residence, a great bonfire had been made, for the nightly pack meeting and communal meal. It wasn't much of a meal, given the circumstances, but the wolves, unlike their more animalistic counterparts, were generous to their guests. Shadow, able to go weeks without food, politely declined his food. But soon enough, the matter of the Black Arms came up.

"Great Leader, I think it is time we move on," one of the younger wolves suggested. "I know we have been here for decades, but times have changed. The hunting is bad, and those black and red demons will soon wipe out this entire area. If we are to survive, we must find a new home."

"Nonsense!" one of the older wolves replied. "Once we drive them away, prey will return. It always does. And even if we do flee, they will surely follow us. Would you be hunted like prey for the rest of your days, living in fear of these monstrosities? We are no longer cubs, child! We are warriors!"

"But what if the prey doesn't return?" another young wolf retorted. "We will starve, unless you would have us feed on the same foods as our prey."

The debate raged on and on. The younger wolves called for a move to a new location, while the older ones demanded that the tribe stay and fight, with or without Shadow's help. The hedgehog looked up at the wolf leader, who simply sat silently, his ears perked and turned to take in every statement of the debate. The lower members of the pack could argue all they wanted, his decision trumped everyone else's, and in spite of the age gap, all were loyal to him. After some time, the large wolf Mobian stood up, and the whole pack went silent.

"My fellows; hear me! I have listened carefully to your debate, and I have arrived at my decree. We will hunt down the demons and destroy them; and then I will divide the pack. Those who wish to remain here can do so under my watch. Those who wish to depart for more plentiful ground will go with Raiden." The leader's son did a double take when he heard that last sentence.

"Wait, Great Leader! I don't think I'm…"

"It is best for everyone if we separate. Our numbers are currently too large. Even before the coming of the demons, we were consuming prey at a rate faster than they could replenish their numbers. This was inevitable."

"He makes a good point," Emerl quipped to Shadow. "I don't sense any prey animals for miles."

"But we must first rid ourselves of the plague of demons," the great wolf continued. "Our guests claim that they have fought our enemy on previous occasions. Surely, you can provide us knowledge of their weaknesses."

Shadow thought hard about this matter. The Black Arms themselves were a well-oiled warmongering machine, with a lot of advanced weaponry. However, they seemed to be highly dependent on the chain of command; disrupting it might be enough to throw them into chaos. If he could get to the leader, this particular battalion would fall apart. Still, there would be others. This was the best that he could do.

"The Black Arms are highly organized and heavily armed, but they depend on a strong leader for morale. If we defeat the leader, their chain of command will fall apart and they'll flee with their tails between their legs."

"We have tried that already, guest," the wolf leader replied. "But he tends to remain inside their immense flying lair, under watch of guards as tall as trees and stronger than ten of our mightiest warriors."

"Then we cause a disturbance to get their attention away from the leader," Espio suggested. "A base as large as theirs must have some sort of ammunition stockpile."

"…Yeah! Then you guys can pound 'em up close!" Charmy added.

"What about the giants that guard their leader?" Raiden asked. "They can uproot small trees with a single hand, and rip us in two."

"Leave them to me. I've got plenty of experience fighting them. Oh, I forgot to mention that they seem to be their weakest at dawn and dusk. They can probably see well in total darkness, but not in low light. We should attack at dawn."

"That sounds like a plan!" Charmy chirped.

"I've already formulated the optimal plan of attack," Emerl said. "It will not guarantee victory, but it will be the one with the highest chance of success based on the number of fighting-ready wolves and estimated enemy numbers."

"What's our chance?" Espio asked.

"49 and ten-elevenths percent," Emerl replied grimly.

"It's almost 50-50! I like those odds!" Charmy replied, undeterred.

"Then it's settled," the leader proclaimed. "All those who wish to avenge your fallen brothers, sisters and children may join Shadow and I in our final battle. Anyone who cannot should aid those who wish to move in their preparations. We attack at dawn!"

The entire pack howled in unison.


	23. Chapter 22: Mountain Joy, Cavern Sorrow

**Author's Note**: Aaaaaaaaand back to Amy's group.

* * *

A blizzard had suddenly decided to start as Amy flew around in search of the six-headed fiend she had just driven off. Even though she could see well enough in the dark, the blizzard made it hard to see where the monster might have gone. She didn't want to wait until morning, lest it get a chance to rest and regain its energy.

She touched down back on the mountain path and looked around. The snow was loose, and didn't pack very well, so any tracks the monster might have made would have been blown away by the wind. But then she smelled something; the smell of burning carrion, coming from up ahead. Steeling herself, she followed the putrid scent along the mountain path. It so permeated the air that even the high winds couldn't blow it away. Soon enough, she found a large cave entrance, where that same foul stench made the air dreadfully thick and putrid. Amy was glad that she had developed a stronger constitution, or she would have fainted from the stench. She pressed onward into the cave, knowing that the abomination would be there, trying to sleep off its nasty case of heartburn.

The cave was covered entirely with a layer of ice that, if not for the piles of bones strewn about the area, would actually make it pleasing to the eye. It also echoed with the sound of loud snoring and groaning coming from deeper inside. It had to be the monster. But Amy took no more than a single step before she heard the snoring and groaning stop. Sure enough, the six heads of the monster poked out of the far passageway. But to Amy's dismay, a cacophony of higher-pitched screams issued forth, and no less than six two-headed versions clomped out from beneath the giant six-headed fiend. They were slightly smaller than her, though, but they were nonetheless, quite menacing.

"Great…this thing has babies," she thought; "As if the village didn't have enough trouble."

The younglings charged full-steam at Amy, who stepped backwards to get away, but she lost her footing and landed back first on the icy floor. Before she could get up, all six were swarming her, eager to rip the flesh from her bones. But Amy struggled, smacking the ravenous heads away as she tried to push them off. Already tired from her long search for the monster, she was having trouble maintaining her armored form, and eventually, she shifted out. The young beasts redoubled their efforts to tear her apart, and began trying to rip away her clothing to get at her flesh.

"This is no way for me to go…" Amy grunted to herself as she struggled on. But then she suddenly heard someone calling out to her.

"A-Amy! H-h-here!"

The baby monsters stopped and gazed straight at the cave entrance. Amy craned her neck back, and saw Cream standing there, shivering. In one hand was an unusual rod, and in the other, the blue Chaos Emerald. The babies, seeing a much easier meal in front of them, started clomping towards the young rabbit. Cream, though terrified, stood her ground, and tossed the blue Chaos Emerald over their heads, right into Amy's reach. The hedgehog inched closer to the Emerald, and managed to get the tip of her finger in contact. In an instant, some of the miracle gem's vast energy coursed through her, restoring her vigor. Amy kipped up and took hold of the Emerald, hoping to quickly gather energy to save Cream.

But there was no need. As the babies tried to gang up on Cream, the rod began to glow a fiery orange color, causing the babies to screech in terror and flee back to the six-headed one, who had been quietly watching these events unfold.

Not about to question a good turn of events, Amy turned her attention to the big one. To her shock, another twelve heads poked out of the wide cave entrance, bringing the fiend's head count to a ludicrous eighteen. Cream yelped in terror at this sight, clenching tightly to the rod.

"Yeesh, this is getting ridiculous," Amy thought. "I better beat this thing before it gets any weirder." Quickly focusing her energy on the blue Chaos Emerald, she felt the same tingle run through her as before, and her hair stood up on end. With a brilliant flash of light, Amy powered up to her Super form.

"Okay, ugly. Come and get it!" she taunted. The beast tried to charge at Amy, but it found itself unable to get its body through the cave entrance, so much had it grown. All eighteen heads roared as it struggled to force its bulk through the hole.

"Well, thanks for making things easier for me," Amy giggled before assuming a fighting stance. Cream, seeing that the monster could not reach Amy, went further into the cave. As she did, the rod began to resonate with Amy's energy and glow even brighter.

"Cream, think you can channel some of that stick's energy into me? I want to try something."

"Um, okay, I'll try," the rabbit said hesitantly. She began praying to the rod, which glowed brighter still. Amy's golden aura changed, and she appeared to be wreathed in flames, though they did not burn her.

"…All right! Here I go!" Amy called out. "…Divine Blade Secret Technique…"

The eighteen-headed monster looked like it was about to finally break through.

"…Thousand Phoenix Claw Attack!"

Like before, she started rapidly punching at the air. But every time she did, a bird-shaped blast of flame came out of her hands and struck the beast. All the ice in the cave began to melt, so intense was the fire. Cream quickly retreated outside the cave to avoid getting burned. After several seconds of this, Amy readied another stance and waited for the smoke to clear. Sure enough, all eighteen heads had been burnt to ashes, but the stump and body still lived. Thinking quickly, Amy bounded at the stump, her hand wreathed in flame. With a loud cry, she drove her hand into the stump. The body swelled out suddenly from the suddenly explosion inside it, and its body ruptured before collapsing into a heap of flesh that disintegrated moments after impact.

"Phew! What a rush!" Amy declared loudly. Unfortunately, that sound was all the strained cave could take, and the whole cave began to rumble, warning her of an impending cave-in. Wasting no time, Amy dashed back to the cave entrance, without a moment to spare. The cave collapsed, sealing the ashes of the beast inside.

"Wow, Amy…y-y-you're amazing…" Cream said, in dumbfounded awe.

"I couldn't have done it without you," the pink hedgehog replied. "If you hadn't come when you did, I would have been eaten alive."

"But the v-v-village is safe, r-r-right?" Cream said, shivering again.

"I hope so. I do NOT want to have to fight another one of those things. Let's head back."

* * *

Morning came in time, and already word of Amy's heroic victory over the terrible beast was spreading like wildfire. She could barely walk four steps outside of Cacao's without being swarmed by grateful villagers. Eventually she was able to make her way to Mayor Bugsveld's, where he was waiting to grant her a piece of her medallion.

She found him standing outside, along with Rouge, Vector, and Cream. The mayor was beaming with joy.

"Well, it took you long enough, kiddo!" the mayor laughed, jocularly slapping her on the back. "I guess since you're our hero and all, you must have had to deal with your loving public!"

"Yeah, something like that," Amy replied with some embarrassment.

"…But enough jokin' around," Mayor Bugsveld continued. "As promised, here's the medallion piece you wanted. I hope it leads you to what you're looking for." He presented the medallion piece to Amy, who gratefully took it.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's go find piece number two!" Vector quipped as she started back toward the town square. Rouge grabbed him by the tail and yanked him back.

"The mayor offered his hospitality to us, swamp-breath," the bat scolded him. "It would be rude not to accept. Besides, that piece isn't going anywhere, and we don't have a clue where it might be."

"Well, I do have an old friend from Molondon that's due to drop by some time today," the mayor replied. "I'll put in a good word for you, and he'll guide you there."

"Thank you, Mayor," Amy replied.

"No need to thank me," the mayor replied, "you've done a lot more for us than we could ever do for you."

* * *

The remainder of the day was spent in celebration of Amy's victory. The hedgehog was showered with gifts and knick-knacks of all sorts, many of them hand-crafted. She kindly accepted them all, in spite of having no place to keep them all. Rouge, true to her nature, pocketed a few of the pieces of jewelry that Amy received.

She decided to wander the town that night to further peruse the town's many businesses. Now that the threat of the monsters was gone, the town bustled with nighttime activity. Snow had also begun to gently fall in the town, which made the already pretty town even more pleasing to look at. Rouge was so busy looking at everything to notice someone lifting something from a pocket, a golden ring with an engraving on it, in the rear of her outfit. She realized something was missing just soon enough to see the thief dart off into a nearby alleyway. Not about to cause an unnecessary ruckus, Rouge rushed after the pickpocket who dared lift her ring out of her pocket.

She didn't have to go far before she had the thief cornered. In the dark, she could make out a zigzagging tail, a fedora, and a toothy grin. The thief came out of the shadows, and Rouge was astonished and somewhat annoyed at learning the identity of the thief. It was a Mobian weasel with brown riding gloves and white and brown leather boots. He pulled the toothpick out of his teeth and tossed it into a nearby refuse bucket.

"…Nack!" Rouge exclaimed. "I thought I was rid of you!"

"Rougey, you know better than anyone that no prison can hold me any longer than I let it," the weasel replied, as he flipped the ring like a coin. "And I kept my promise. You'd see me again when your lucky ring was stolen. So, I guess you're out of a job now that the Federation's gone down the toilet."

"What do you want, Nack? I told you we were through as partners!" the bat demanded.

"Come on, toots! Can't it kill you to be friendly with the guy who taught you everything he knew about thievery? C'mon, let's rob this town blind!"

"I told you…we're done. I'm never going back," Rouge replied, adamant about her position. "And don't call me Toots!"

"As pushy as ever," Nack laughed. "Okay, I won't force ya. But tell me…what brings you to this village in the middle of nowhere? This is hardly the time to be taking a ski vacation, what with the apocalypse happening all around us."

"It's none of your business. Knowing you, you'd just…"

"Steal the medallion piece your friend risked her life to get?" Nack said, finishing her thought.

"What?" Rouge exclaimed, amazed at how Nack had figured it out. He was good at finding information, but not as quickly as this.

"I was just kidding around. I know exactly what you're up to. You see, I've been keeping an eye on you and your little band of heroes ever since you showed up in this dump. You're probably headed for Molondon next. If you change your mind about my offer, I'll be waiting there. Adios, toots." Nack leaned back on his tail, and jumped all the way up the roof, using his tail like a spring. He turned to walk away, but paused, and flicked Rouge's ring over his shoulder, where it landed at her feet. She picked it up and looked back up, but Nack was already long gone.

Rouge looked at the ring, and placed it in her pocket. She would have to take better care of it, now that she knew the one thief who was better than her would be watching.

* * *

The next morning, the village calmed down after the raucous celebration of the previous day, but it was certainly livelier than when Amy and company arrived. As for them, they were waiting for Mayor Bugsveld's friend, who he had convinced to take them to Molondon, the underground city of the mole Mobians.

"What does he look like again?" Vector asked as he peered around, hoping to see their guide.

"He's the only mole around. I'm sure we'll spot him," Amy replied as she looked around as well. Unbeknownst to either of them, the mole in question had arrived from the opposite direction. He was a short fellow, barely taller than Cream, with a thick, dirt-speckled beard taking up most of his body. A pair of spectacles was perched on his long nose, and he wore sturdy traveling gear underneath his prodigious facial hair.

"Ello' thar, then," the mole greeted them. Amy and Vector jumped a bit with surprise.

"Woah! Don't sneak up on us like that!"

"Ma 'polgies…just went to do a bit o' shoppin'. Ma wife can't get enough of this place's goodies. So, you're the travelers my ol' friend Bugsveld talked about."

"Well, it was really Amy who did all the heavy lifting," Vector replied as he leaned on a post.

"Aye, I heard ya creamed a bunch of Jabberwocks by yer lonesome. With yer bare hands no less. I imagined you'd be a little…I dunno…tougher-look'n.'"

"…Jabberwock? That's what those monsters were called?" Cream chimed in.

"Aye…you'd normally need a vorpal blade to beat 'em," the mole replied. "Oh! I never even bothered to introduce meself. I'm Dorvya Wallenmire. I'll tell you more about me while we're walk'n. Just stay close ta me. I know the cave system 'ere like the back o' me claws. I can't exactly say the same fer you lot, though."

"Yeah, we'll follow," Amy replied. With a nod, Dorvya started off toward the road leading down the mountain, and the group followed closely.

Dorvya explained that he was a scholar, and more significantly, the keeper of the Great Molondon Vault, a storehouse and museum that housed many ancient artifacts, magical or otherwise. Scholars from across the Mobian lands would come to Molondon to borrow and study the relics, hoping to piece together the knowledge of the ancient days, before the fall of the Old Empire. Ideally, the rediscovered knowledge would be used to better the lives of others, but there were numerous requests by less scrupulous scholars to examine relics that may have been related to ancient weaponry, all of which were turned down, at least on Dorvya's watch. Rouge couldn't help but wonder if Nack was planning a raid on this vault…

* * *

After a half-hour walk, the group arrived at a rather plain cave entrance. A sign pointing to the village they came from, and to Molondon, was the only indication that they were on the right track.

"The tunnels are kept well lit fer travelers, so don't worry about stumblin' about in the dark. Just stay behind me an' we'll get through fine."

"Where else do the tunnels lead, Mister Wallenmire?" Cream asked.

"The only two usable exits are here and the one to Molondon," the scholarly mole replied. "Ma research has concluded that we're only use'n a tiny fraction of the tunnels, but the only potential route we've found to the rest of it is sealed by a big black rock with runes on it. Bloom'n thing's shrugged off everything we could muster short of explosives. We'll be pass'n it on the way, if yer interested in have'n a look at it."

"I guess we can stop for a bit when we get there," Amy said. "I'm kind of curious myself now."

The group entered the tunnels and walked close behind Dorvya. The tunnels were much less cramped than anticipated, though the air got staler as they travelled deeper into the caves. After three hours of walking, everyone except Amy and Dorvya quickly found it harder and harder to breathe as they travelled. Cream quickly found herself gasping and wheezing as she kept going, and Vector was on the verge of fainting right there. Dorvya slapped himself on the head when he realized his error.

"Ach, I forgot! You surface-dwellers don't last as long as we moles do without some fresh air. Good thing I brought extra." The mole reached into his bag and extracted what appeared to be five bottles full of mist and handed one to Cream, who was suffering the most. As he uncorked it, cold, moist air began to flow steadily out of the bottle.

"Put the bottle to yer mouth and breathe deep, wee lass." Cream inhaled, causing the fresh air from the bottle to fill her lungs. Instantly, her breathing became far less labored. Dorvya handed the other bottles to Rouge, Amy and Vector, and they all inhaled the much-needed fresh air.

"That stuff there's breath mist, stuff we moles developed in order for us to live underground. There are vents up ahead that spout the stuff."

"Thanks, gramps," Rouge said gratefully before continuing forward. "How far is it to that rock, anyway?"

"It's just around the next bend. Come on, and stop lollygagging!"

* * *

Sure enough, the tunnel opened up to a wide cavern, with a path going off to the right, and a gigantic entrance off to the left, blocked by a massive black rock the size of an apartment building. Inscribed on it was a literal wall of text, the letters being runes of indecipherable nature, each one the size of a typical window. Scaffolding had been built around it to allow easy access to the runes. As Dorvya said, several metal grates on either side allowed a constant flow of the same mist from the bottles.

"Wow, that is a BIG rock," Vector quipped as he craned his neck to see it all the way up. "I wonder what all that text is."

Amy, gazing upon the gigantic black boulder, realized the nature of the language: it was the written language of the dragons. The memories of the dragon queen that were now a part of hers were called forth as she began to translate the text.

"'Only those kin to our people may pass this way, or those with proof. Woe to the pretender, for he will face the wrath of the elements,'" Amy said. "That's what the inscription says. It's in dragon language. I think it's a very obscure dialect, but I could tell."

"…The tongue of the dragons? By the spirits, I was right!" Doryva cheered as he hopped up and tapped his heels together mid-leap.

"Say what?" Vector asked. "What do you mean, 'I was right?'"

"Oh sorry…it's just that no one believed me about the existence of…no, never mind." The mole hastened his steps through the passage.

"What?" Amy asked as she followed. It was obvious Dorvya knew something. He refused to speak another word, and it became obvious that she would have to investigate this rock on her own time.

As they traveled further, Amy's ears picked up the sound of a sad, slurred ballad coming from up ahead. It was in the mole language, and her heart sank as she heard the words.

_Hit me with another one  
Mah bay-beh's gone away  
Hit me with another one  
Deep down in a lonely grave_

_Damn you! Just one more!  
Damn you! I'll drink here on the floor!_

_Molemead's all I got now  
Molemead's all I need  
You can take your kindness elsewhere  
Just leave me with mah drink!_

Dorvya, hearing the sound as well, bowed his head in shame. The group passed a short dead-end tunnel, where they saw a mole in warrior garb, lying on his back with a small barrel of some drink nearby, and a wooden tankard in his hand. Rouge and Cream held their noses, disgusted by the smell of the drink. The drunken mole got to his feet in spite of his heavy inebriation and waved to Dorvya.

"Aye, Brains! I see ya brought travelers. Don't get many crocodiles around here."

"Let's go…he'll only cause us trouble," the scholar said, hurrying his pace once more. Rouge and Cream followed with equal haste, with Vector close behind. Amy remained there for a moment, trying to see what was behind this drunk. She saw a gravestone of sorts, but couldn't make out the writing. Not wanting to get any more lost, she quickly left the drunken mole alone to continue with her companions.


	24. Chapter 23: To Meet A Princess

Sonic couldn't help but grumble at having to walk in order to keep pace with the rest of the group. He was always used to running at full speed when traveling, and having his friends do their best to keep up. But humans (and most hedgehogs, for that matter) couldn't keep up with him as well as his friends could. He held his tongue and marched quietly along with the soldiers.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when the soldiers paused at a large cave entrance. The entrance was clearly visible, but a large boulder the size of a tool shed had somehow fallen in front of it, making it inaccessible. Doctor Feldspar went up to the boulder and gave it a quick once over.

"I knew this would happen at some point," he said, adjusting his spectacles. "It doesn't look like it can be dislodged from the ground. Guardian, would you be kind enough to remove this boulder from our path somehow?"

Knuckles, always eager to show off his brawn, grinned and stepped toward the boulder as the soldiers looked on in confusion, wondering how such a small creature could hope to move such a large boulder. The red echidna cracked his knuckles and then began winding up, his arm spinning round like a propeller, before letting fly a mighty punch into the rock. It created a deep cracked dent in the boulder, which was already beginning to crumble under the force of the impact. The entire company of guards gasped in astonishment as the echidna massaged his hand, grimacing a bit from the pain of striking such a hard object so forcefully.

"Oh, come on Knux; did that really hurt?" Sonic joked. "I've seen you break much bigger things without a problem!"

"Guess I must have let myself go a bit; spent too much time off my training," the echidna replied. "But now we can get through."

"Hey! I see someone!" Mikael suddenly spoke up. "They're hiding behind those rocks!" He pointed to a formation of stalagmites just at the edge of the cave, which a single lock of long golden hair could be seen.

"Oh for the love of…Princess Ophelia, explain yourself!" Feldspar boomed. Slinking out from behind the rock formation was a young human girl dressed in muddied white finery.

"I'm sorry, Lord Feldspar, mi'lord…the boulder fell down on its own! I didn't do anything!"

"How many times have Elise and I warned you…do not leave the palace! You could have gotten yourself hurt, or worse! Men…escort Princess Ophelia back to the palace. I'll be along shortly." The soldiers saluted the echidna and began to march, surrounding the young girl, down a long spiraling path.

"I guess she must be Princess Elise's little sister," Tahra said as she, the doctor, and the others continued down the path.

"She's a troublesome one. Unlike her sister, Princess Ophelia is an adventurous young lady, always trying to explore the world outside of the city. Elise would allow such activity if not for the terrible demons that now prowl the land above. Soleanna has lost its beloved king a scant three days ago when he left with a scouting party to investigate what was happening on the surface."

"Woah…that's awful," Knuckles replied. "I can see why Elise would want to keep her close by." Without really thinking, Tahra slowed down a bit to stand close to her own sibling.

"Yes…King Stefan was a good man. But I cannot dwell too much on the past. I believe that your coming is an excellent opportunity for Elise to come out of her father's shadow. Lady Tahra, I again would like to ask you to meet with the princess and formally establish relations between the Imperium of Mobius and the Kingdom of Soleanna."

"I guess so…but that's my grandmother's job, right?" the purple hedgehog replied uneasily. "I haven't even had any training in dealing with people in this way. I don't know if she'll be in the mood to talk either…"

"I will do what I can to lift her spirits," the echidna reassured her. "Once we reach the city, I will let you rest and refresh yourselves at my home. My wife is a generous hostess, and she'll ensure that all of you are fit to meet with the princess."

The group continued down the spiraling path for a good half-hour more before they spotted a glint of light coming from a cave entrance below. As they drew closer, the light became brighter and brighter. Soon enough, the group reached the city walls. The outer walls were a fiery orange, decorated with designs based on the sun and stars, though the twin towers flanking the gate were the typical grey stone color. Perched atop each was a soldier in the same red garb the others wore, holding a gun and constantly scanning the area for danger. The gate itself was seemingly made of brass and gold (though it was merely plating, evidenced by exposed iron) showed many signs of damage and repairs, as something repeatedly tried to batter it down. A massive hole on the ceiling of the cave allowed the sun to shine over the city.

Tahra was astonished by the trust the soldiers showed for Doctor Feldspar, as they did not even question his purpose for bringing her and the others inside, in spite of being total strangers with a former killing machine alongside them, and simply opened the gates.

"Wow, cool architecture!" Sonic exclaimed. "It's like we've been dropped into a storybook or something…only with less caves."

"And you said that this entire city simply dropped straight into here?" Tails asked the echidna scholar. "There's no way they could have survived such a fall!"

"Echidna magic, youngling," Feldspar chuckled. "It's a wondrous thing. It took fifteen experienced magi to cast the spell required to allow this city to survive such a fall." The fox, for all his actual age and experience, couldn't help but be amazed that levitating an entire city like this was possible.

"So, where's your place, doc?" Knuckles said, looking around with some confusion. "Every building looks the same as every other one."

"Um, can't we just follow him?" Mikael suggested.

"Oh…yeah…" the red echidna remarked with embarrassment.

It was only a short walk to Doctor Feldspar's home. Unlike the rest of the houses, which were made of milky-white plaster, wood, stone and iron, it appeared to have been carved out of the red stone cave itself, with a black brick chimney belching blue smoke into the air. A pleasant tingle seemed to course through everyone as they reached the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode," the echidna said as he unlocked the door. As he strode in, he suddenly began shouting.

"…Astra! We have guests!"

"Coming, Struedel!"

"Struedel? Heh-heh-heh-heh," Sonic joked. "Your parents named you after a dessert?"

"It's a pet name my wife gave me…" the echidna doctor sighed. "For all my knowledge, I still cannot fully understand females and their quirks." Down the stairs near the rather non-descript living area came a kindly moss-green echidna woman in a white apron and blouse.

"Ah, it's been so long since we've had guests," Astra replied, pleasantly at first. "Oh my…if it isn't Her Holiness' granddaughter! I didn't recognize you in that…clothing?"

"It is attire worn by certain human subcultures, Astra," the doctor replied. "I trust you'll be able to get our visitors into some more presentable clothing?" The moss-green echidna nodded.

"Great…I have to wear a stuffy fancy outfit," Sonic thought. "I hope they don't give me the ones with the puffy collar. I hate those…"

"Great…I have to wear a stupid fancy outfit," Tahra thought. "I hope they don't give me a stupid frilly dress. I hate those…"

Some hours had passed as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Mikael and Tahra were all getting cleaned up and preparing for their audience with Princess Elise. Sonic was taking his time in the shower, singing loudly as he cleaned off his dirty body after spending days in the sub. Meanwhile, Mikael stood there sulking as Astra put the finishing touches on Mikael's outfit: a child-sized red peacoat with gold buttons and a puffy collar, as well as rather uncomfortable-looking black leather shoes. It turned out that Astra was a master seamstress, and spent much of her time making new outfits. Mikael much preferred the looser t-shirt and shorts he always wore, though.

"Oh come now, Mikael, you look like a true gentleman in this outfit!" Astra said as she took a few steps back and looked over her handiwork. "Now, go downstairs while I work on your sister's outfit…and don't mess it up, please."

"Yes, ma'am," Mikael groaned as he left. Moments later, Tahra, in a rather plush bathrobe, her hair still damp from her bath, entered the room. She was blushing rather profusely.

"Oh, don't be shy, Lady Tahra. No one is spying on you. You can remove your bathing robe." Nervously, Tahra removed the robe, but quickly used it to conceal her private areas. "Oh, come now. Have you forgotten that there is no shame in a lady dressing in front of another?"

"Sorry…guess the human habits rubbed off on me," Tahra replied, uneasily letting the robe fall, exposing her body. Her cheeks turned a deep beet red. Without so much as batting an eyelid, Astra went over to a small closet and began pushing around various outfits, before she removed one. It was a lovely robe colored like a clear sky and crystal-blue waters of an island lagoon. Simple angular geometric patterns adorned the edges of the sleeves and the hem of the robe. A short skirt with similar patterns along hung on the hanger.

"I never thought I'd get to see you wear this so soon!" Astra beamed as she showed Tahra the outfit. "Your grandmother commissioned this work just for you. It is the robe you will wear once you become High Priestess."

"What?" Tahra exclaimed. "No…why is she thinking about MY coronation! She should be thinking about…"

"Lady Tahra, there is something you should know…"

"What? Don't try and lecture me!"

"In spite of appearances," Astra continued somberly, still holding the robe out. "Every day has become a struggle for your grandmother. Though her spirit remains vigorous and strong, her body is weak and ailing. For the past year she has had to relegate more and more of her duties to those under her, as her body can no longer muster the strength to perform them. Her time is coming. I do not know when, but it will be soon…a few years at most."

Tahra was stunned at this rather forward statement. For all she knew, her grandmother was the very picture of health. Could she have physically deteriorated so quickly? Is that why she could not longer get in touch with her using the white rings? A torrent of questions rushed through Tahra's mind.

"She had this made so you could lead the people of the Imperium along the path of righteousness. Like it or not, you are to become the heart of the spiritual life of all Mobians." Tahra took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that had been threatening to stream down her cheeks.

"A-alright…I'll wear it," she replied, all but completely resigned to her fate. "If it's really what she wants, I'll wear it." Astra smiled, and gently removed the robe from the hanger.

"Now, be a dear and slip this on. You'll find it to be rather comfortable."

"Hey, Knuckles; look at me! I'm fancy but still awesome!" Sonic beamed as he posed. Unlike Mikael, Sonic was given a snow-white cape to wear over his shoulders, a pair of equally white riding boots, and a silver-and-white kilt. Hanging on a leather belt was an ornately decorated dagger locked into a velvet-covered scabbard, while a silver circlet was perched on his head.

"Yes, yes, we know," the red echidna groaned. Knuckles wore a beet red vest with gold buttons, but nothing else. Even his normal shoes were part of the outfit.

"I want your stuff, Sonic!" Mikael groaned. "I hate this! It's itchy!"

"Oh, quit complaining," Tails replied. He wore a similar outfit to Mikael's, except his peacoat was a color similar to Knuckles'. "You should be lucky you get to meet a princess."

"I don't care. I hate this!" Mikael complained again.

"Master, we must wear these outfits to fit proper protocol for our audience with the monarch of this kingdom," Gemel, who was the only one of the group without an outfit, "you cannot afford to lose her trust due to ignorance of the required vestments."

"Hey guys," Tahra's voice came from the doorway. The four turned to see Tahra in her outfit. Now added to the robe was a sky-blue headband with diamonds embedded in them, and lapis lazuli rings on each of her fingers, except her thumbs. Silvery heeled shoes completed the outfit.

"Wow, nice duds!" Knuckles quipped. "You really got the high priestess look down!" Sonic just smiled awkwardly. Mikael giggled, sensing the tension between his sister and the blue hedgehog.

"You're not half-bad yourselves," the purple hedgehog replied, blushing again.

"C'mon guys, let's go. Struedel's waiting for us!" Sonic said, hoping to divert the subject to something else.


End file.
